Bleach Into Azeroth
by BahamutReishiki
Summary: While fighting arrancar on their way to save Orihime, Ichigo and company are pulled into the world of Azeroth as a last ditch attempt by a dying arrancar to kill them. What adventures await them? Bleach / World of Warcraft Xover
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Neliel or Nel Tu is in her adult form but without any memories of her life as an espada. Just to clarify.

*Another note: Did not see any stories on fanfiction of a Bleach/WOW crossover and decided to give it a try. Please review.

*I'm putting this story as M(ature) until its deemed appropriate for T(eens).

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 1: Prologue

The journey began through a portal…

It started out so simple, after Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo by Aizen, Ichigo decided to go and rescue her. As he was about to go through the portal that Urahara provided, Chad, Uryū, and Tatsuki showed up in order to help him rescue their friend. Ichigo argued that they couldn't go against the arrancar that they were too strong for them, that they would be killed. However Chad's upgraded Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant) and Tatsuki's newly created leg armor convinced him otherwise.

When they finally managed to geo through the garganta portal created by Urahara, they encountered two low-level arrancar created by Aizen to stop all intruders. As Ichigo was going to fight them, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryū stopped him and said to let them demonstrate their new powers for him.

After managing to escape from the collapsing tunnel, things seemed to be better when Rukia and Renji appeared and froze the guardian of Las Noches, Lunuganga, solid. However after that, things just seemed to go downhill with the appearance of four arrancars, numeros to be exact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, as his opponent once again fled under the dunes. While he wasn't strong enough to seriously hurt him, it was starting to get annoying that every time he went to attack, the arrancar would flee underground. Getting frustrated, Ichigo slammed Zangetsu into the sands and shouted, "Come on up and fight me you coward!"

Tatsuki was having a different problem. This arrancar seemed to also fight with his legs like her and so far neither had managed to injure the other.

"You know, for a human, you are quite peculiar," the arrancar said blocking one of Tatsuki's kicks while at the same time having one of his blocked.

"If I wanted your compliments, I would have asked!" Tatsuki replied angrily, trying to sneak up behind the arrancar for a devastating roundhouse kick to the arrancar's neck with a burst of speed. Surprisingly, the arrancar managed to block it without looking at her.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty. Lets try to have some fun before I kill you for daring to stand against Aizen-sama," the arrancar smugly stated while at the same time managing to get under Tatsuki's guard and hitting her with a strong kick to the stomach, sending her flying across the dunes and impacting the sand.

"TATSUKI!!" shouted Ichigo as he ran to try and help her.

"I thought you wanted me to fight you and to stop being a coward?" the arrancar he was fight said bursting out of the sand in front of him with his zanpakuto aiming for his heart.

'_Damn, I can't fight him and help Tatsuki at the same time,' _thought Ichigo while blocking the strike with the broad side of his sword. Looking to his left, Ichigo noticed that Chad and Uryū were running circles around their opponent with Chad fighting close and mid-range and Uryū fighting long-range and managing to keep the arrancar on her toes. Renji and Rukia were faring just as well, with their opponent bleeding heavily and panting on one knee.

"Renji, go help Tatsuki!" Ichigo said while, once again, trying to hit his opponent.

"Sure thing Ichi-" Renji started to say but was cut off as a green blur flew by his face and with a devastating punch, the arrancar that was fighting Tatsuki was sent flying into the walls of Las Noches.

"No one hurts my friends," Nel Tu yelled at the arrancar as he picked himself up and out of the hole in the wall.

Notching another arrow and firing at the arrancar, making her jump out of the way and right to Chad, Uryū asked, "Nel, I thought you didn't remember anything about your life here?"

"I didn't, but when I saw Ichigo's friend in trouble, I suddenly remembered how to fight, " Nel replied without taking her eyes off the arrancar in the wall.

"You Bitch! How dare you hurt me-" the arrancar started to yell before he was brutally cut off by a kick to back of the head, courtesy of Tatsuki's foot.

"HA! That'll teach you to keep your eyes on your opponent!" said Tatsuki pointing at the arrancar who was having trouble getting up.

"Rosanio!" screamed the arrancar that Ichigo was fighting who flew out of the sand towards Tatsuki. "Die bitch!" he yelled, preparing to strike her back with his zanpakuto.

"I don't think so," Ichigo calmly said while holding the arrancar's wrist, "Now, with you not being able to go anywhere, I can finally pay you back for all the frustration you gave me."

The arrancar eyes widen, noticing the rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure, and started desperately trying to pry his wrist out of Ichigo's grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" he started shouting but to no avail.

"I don't think so! Take this," Ichigo held up his zanpakuto and brought it down on the arrancar, slicing right through the chest of the arrancar and causing a wave of sand to fly out from around them. '_Finally got the little bastard_,' Ichigo sighed and started walking towards Chad and Uryū, who had their opponent on her last ropes.

"You humans and shinigami think you are stronger than me? You barely defeated Rosanio and Migelen and I am stronger then both of them!" the arrancar cackled, picking herself off of the sand and drawing her sword. "Now face my true power and know fear, Cleave-" she started to say when an arrow lodged itself in her throat.

"I am neither a shinigami or a human, I am a Quincy," Uryū calmly stated while creating another arrow and taking aim at the arrancar's head. As he fired, he declared, "Don't confuse me with them." The arrancar tried to move but was too drained from the fight and couldn't call out her true form due to the arrow in her throat and could only watch as the arrow impacted her head, causing her to disintegrate into thin air.

"Oh, hey Ichigo," said Chad, as if he just noticed Ichigo was there.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Uryū remarked, "It seems you shinigami aren't so powerful if you couldn't fight a weak opponent like that."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled pointing at Uryū, who looked away disinterested, "I would have defeated him a long time before you guys if he wasn't a coward who kept hiding underground."

"Yeah Ichigo, since when were you so weak that you needed a distraction to win a fight?" Renji added in shouldering his zanpakuto while ducking under Ichigo's fist.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion so butt out Renji," Ichigo retorted and was about to throw another punch but was suddenly enveloped in a gravity-crushing hug by Nel, "Nel what are you doing? Let me at him! I'll show him how weak I am!" Ichigo said and tried to wiggle out of Nel's grip, but to no avail.

"No, Ichigo and his friends shouldn't be fighting like this. You should be getting along," Nel said with her face buried in Ichigo's back.

"Ohh, look at you now Ichigo," Renji smirked and had a devious look on his face, "Being held back by a _girl_."

Noticing a sudden drop in temperature, Renji turned around and saw Rukia and Tatsuki walking slowly towards him, cracking their knuckles. "What was that Renji?" Rukia said which caused Renji to start sweating and raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything of the sort Rukia, honest!" Renji said, trying to defuse the situation before he was killed.

"It was here that Ichigo realized he could get his revenge on Renji, "It didn't sound like nothing," He added in, scratching his chin, "it sounded like you called girls weak."

Turning around and glaring daggers at Ichigo, Renji felt a finger tapping on his shoulder and turning around, found a fist greeting his face, gift of Tatsuki, "YOU THINK US GIRLS ARE WEAK? ILL SHOW YOU!" screamed Tatsuki going after Renji, who was cradling his bleeding nose on the ground.

While they were all talking to each other, none of them noticed the slight movement of the arrancar that Ichigo fought, Milegen. _'You shinigami think that you defeated ME? I will show you and Aizen-sama my true power,'_ he thought while slowing drawing and bringing his zanpakuto out in front of him and pointing it towards the group, "I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU!!! PORTAL MALDITO (Damned Gateway)!"

"What the?" was all Ichigo could say as a black spark shot out of the fallen arrancar's sword and started to form something resembling a black hole that started to slowly drag all of them in. _'Something's wrong, I can't pull away.' _Ichigo thought as he was slowly, but surely, being pulled into the portal. As he looked around at the others, he noticed that Rukia was being pulled in the fastest and yelled, "Chad, grab Rukia and hold on to her!"

Nodding, Chad leapt across the sand towards the hole, grabbed Rukia, and started trying to walk away from it, struggling to not get pulled in.

"HA HA HA HA!" Migelen laughed maniacally as his lower body started disappearing like the earlier arrancar's, "Nothing can escape from my ultimate ability, it draws in anything that I deem to be an enemy. And I deem you ALL my enemies! Its too bad I won't be able to see you all die-," was all he could get out before he finished disappearing.

"That bastard…" Ichigo seethed until Uryū interrupted him.

"Ichigo, I don't see any way out of this without a high risk of damaging ourselves or the other. I believe that the best thing to do is to jump into it," Uryū said while looking straight into the portal.

"What? Do you want to kill us all?" Ichigo said, not believing what Uryū was suggesting.

"No, that arrancar never said that this thing would kill us, just that he won't see us die. I think it is an inter-dimensional portal similar to the one we took to get into Soul Society and the arrancar's garganta."

Ichigo sighed and looking around at his friends; Renji was the closest to the portal and Chad wasn't moving any farther from it, Nel was holding onto his arm trying to not get dragged in, which caused them both to get pulled towards it. Ichigo turned towards Tatsuki, who was faring the best of them by digging her legs into the sands as an anchor. Making up his mind, Ichigo yelled, "Everybody listen up! Uryū thinks that this thing may be a portal and won't kill us. He thinks that we should just jump into it."

"What?" Tatsuki shouted over the roar of the portal, "You want us to go INTO that thing? Are you crazy?"

"Precisely," Uryū said, trying to run damage control, "We have two choices here, either all of us get dragged in or we're ripped apart trying to get away from it."

"I'm up for it," Renji decided looking at the portal and tensed his body, " If your wrong and it kills me, I'm going to come back and kill you both!" he shouted and jumped into the hole, disappearing as soon as he touched it.

"See ya you bastard, don't die on me," Tatsuki shouted and leapt out of the ground to the portal at the same time that Chad hefted Rukia onto his shoulder and ran into it without a second glance over his shoulder.

Uryū sighed and began to jump towards the portal when Ichigo said, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Smirking, Uryū turned around in midair and before he disappeared said: "Why, there's nothing worth saying to you."

Unable to respond to the veiled insult in time, Ichigo let out a breath and turning to Nel on his arm, said, "Are you ready Nel?" Getting a swift nod in response, Ichigo leapt, and with Nel still attached to his arm, disappeared along with the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Ichigo noticed was that the black hole he went into wasn't black, but filled with a green light and streams of a darker green. The second thing that he noticed that Nel was no longer attached to his arm and nobody else was around either. The third thing that he noticed was a white light that was growing as he approached it. "Well," he said with conviction, "Lets see where this takes me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All over Azeroth, from the night elves in Darnassus to the humans in Stormwind, it was felt: the raw, unimaginable power of a cross-dimensional magic portal. As it was felt, seven beams of light appeared at different places around Azeroth and crashed into the ground. And all over Azeroth, different beings had different reactions and responses to the phenomenon.

Deep within the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus, Fandral Staghelm was meditating when he felt it. "What is this feeling, this power? I can feel at least five different sources and two of them feel like that of a demon and rival the Deceiver in power!" Getting up and walking out of the enclave, Staghelm mused, "I must look into this…" and started towards the Temple of the Moon.

High on the bluffs of Mulgore, stood the proud city of the Tauren, Thunder Bluff. In the middle of the city, Hamuul Runetotem, student of the great druid Malfurion Stormrage, woke up from his mediation in a cold sweat. _'What was that vision I had?'_ Walking out onto the main bluff, Hamuul couldn't get the image from his vision out of his head. _'What does the skull of a ram and a woman have to do with anything?' _As he kept walking, he couldn't help but mutter, "I hope this vision is just that, a vision."

Under the ruined city of Lordaeron, Sylvanas Windrunner, de facto leader of the Forsaken was deep in thought when she felt it, the power of a paladin. While that in of itself was nothing, the type of power was intriguing her. Closing her eyes and meditating, she felt that this paladin was very powerful, not as powerful as her, but still very powerful. Turning towards her guards, she said, "Get me two of our best scouts, I have something for them to do…"

In the Dragonblight at the top of the Wyrmrest Temple, Alexstrasza was the first of the aspects to notice the new arrivals. Turning towards her consort, Korialstrasz, she worriedly stated, "Do you feel that, beings with powers I've never encountered before. If this power falls into the wrong hands, it could doom all of Azeroth." Walking towards the edge of the tower, she finished without turning around, "we may have to convince Malygos of this threat to Azeroth in order to have a unified front. The worst thing we can do right now is worry about the Scourge, the Blue Dragonflight, and these new arrivals."

On the uppermost section of Northrend, stood the central fortress of one of the most powerful beings on Azeroth. Surrounded by miles of ice and rock stood Icecrown Citadel, guarded by thousands of undead all serving one purpose: to prevent anyone and anything from getting through. At the very top of Icecrown Citadel, sat the Lich King, who slowly opened his eyes. Resting his head on his hand, he pondered, **"What is this power that I feel. It is simply magnificent, rivaling even my own. But it does not feel familiar or that of the legion. I must find out more before it becomes a danger to my plans…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first story. Love it, like it, reviews please to see if I should continue with it or if it is a lost cause. If so, I will try to post next chapter by the 20th. Also, please vote on which character you want to see first on my profile.

~Bahamut_Reshiki


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Neliel or Nel Tu is in her adult form but without any memories of her life as an espada. Just to clarify.

*Another note: With how bad my poll is going, I decided to just start with Ichigo due to the two votes going for him. In all honesty, I thought Uryu would have been a better starting character. Oh well though.

*This is my revised copy, I fixed the ending to Ichigo's fight with Kruul and Kruul conversation afterwards.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 2: The Introduction Arc

Ichigo's solo journey to and through the Dark Portal

The Blasted Lands, located on the southeast corner of the Eastern Kingdom, were not a place that many people dared to venture. Filled with a multitude of demons left over after the defeat of the Burning Legion during the Third War, many people deem it wise to avoid it at all costs unless you were brave enough to try and make it to the Dark Portal. However, a brave group consisting of members of the Alliance watch over the Blasted Lands from Nethergarde Keep, to prevent the demons from invading the rest of Azeroth.

Alerilin was out patrolling the road that led from the keep to the Swamp of Sorrows when he saw a bright flash of light it the evening sky. Covering his eyes with his hand, he tried to follow the path of the light when it flew over the mesa to his left and faded into darkening sky. Putting the light in the back of his mind to tell General Lordenson later, Alerilin continued with his patrol north to the swamp, whistling as he went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Ichigo noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer in Hueco Mundo or the tunnel that he came through. Picking himself out of the crater he created when he hit the ground, Ichigo looked around and said, "Where the hell am I exactly?" It was then that Ichigo noticed something was wrong with his surroundings. By what he could see through the mist, everything in the distance was colored various shades of brown and red, the walls where he was were bleached white as if everything died.

"This place looks too much like Heuco Mundo for my liking," Ichigo decided, putting Zangetsu on his shoulder and walking away from the crater, "I'll feel much better once I'm out of the forsaken place."

As he was walking, Ichigo heard a deep voice say, **"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?"** Turning around, Ichigo got a good look at who was talking to him.

"What the hell are you?" Was all Ichigo could manage to say as he took in the figure's appearance. Its' skin was a deep shade of grey and it seemed to have red and yellow armor covering its lower body, arms and ended with three spikes coming out of its back. Holding his zanpakuto in front of him, Ichigo yelled, "You're with Aizen aren't you?"

"**Hmm…"** the figure said pacing around about fifty feet from Ichigo,** "I don't know what this…Aizen…that you're talking about is . My reasons for coming here are entirely different and none of your concern."**

Getting frustrated with his lack of progress, Ichigo raised Zangetsu and pointed it at the figure while shouting, "Why did you come here then? Answer me!"

"**Well, since you are going to die, I might as well. I thought I sensed a demon rivaling that of our masters, but it seemed I was mistaken, it was just you, a pesky, insignificant human." ** Holding up a broadsword in one hand, the figure finished his rant by saying, **"Know this puny mortal when you're in the Twisting Nether, that you miserable little life was ended by me! A Felguard Elite!"** and charged towards Ichigo.

Smirking, Ichigo calmly put his left hand on the hilt of Zangetsu and said, "Fine then, if you think you're all that, that's fine by me. I'll just have to cut you down on my way out of here!" and charged, scraping Zangetsu along the ground, creating a line of sparks as he went.

Holding his hand out to catch Ichigo's zanpakuto, the felguard started to laugh, **"HA HA HA!!! A puny miserable mortal like you having the audacity to take on a high-ranking demon such as myself? For this crime, I will make sure that for your insolence you will experience an eternity of torment as I rip your soul apart piece by piece!"** and tried to catch the blade in his armored hand.

Scowling, Ichigo thought, _'I have to make this quick, that portal took a lot out of me and if what he said is true, I might have to face more then one of these demons…"_ as he and the felguard made contact, letting out a shower of sparks that illuminated the area around them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alerilin had just completed his patrol of the path to the Swamp of Sorrows when he felt the clash of energy associated with one of the demons in the Tainted Scar to the southwest. Turning towards it, he worriedly said, "What in the blazes is this power? I recognize the demonic energies associated with the felguard, but this other entity is an entire new feeling. I need to tell the general about this right away," and started running back to Nethergarde Keep as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a different part of the Blasted Lands, a long figure could be seen making its way down towards the Tainted Scar. Making sure its hood was covering its face, it said with a hint of mirth, "What is this power that I feel, it is intriguing to say that least," adjusting its cloak, it started to walk towards the scar, "I must find out more about the source of this power…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ichigo and the felguard clashed their blades, Ichigo noticed something was wrong. _'What the hell is going on? I know I'm stronger than this." _Ducking under the felguard's blade, Ichigo rolled away and faced his opponent once again. _'For some reason, old man Zangetsu isn't responding to my thoughts and I can't call upon my bankai to help me out.'_ Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the whistling of a blade coming right for his neck. Jumping backwards, he grit his teeth as the felguard started talking again.

With almost a smirk on his grey face, the felguard said,** "I must admit human, you have some talent at dodging, but not much. Now I think I will finish this,"** and came running at Ichigo with his blade held vertically.

Ichigo put all of his weight behind his zanpakuto as he blocked the downward slash by the felguard that could have cleaved him in have. _'I have to think of something to defeat this bastard.' _Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widened and he thought, _'That's it!'_ Parrying another thrust by the felguard, Ichigo hefted up his sword and decided to egg on the demon, "What's the matter, I thought I was but a 'puny little human'. Was that what you called me?"

Smiling, the felguard took a deep breath, stood up, and said, **"Nice try. Your silly little mind games will not work on me. I am your better." **As he started to attack Ichigo again, the felguard stopped in its tracks as a cut appeared going from its upper left shoulder to its right hip. Slowly turning around as it started gushing blood, the felguard was greeted to the sight of Ichigo holding his blade behind him, _**'When did this human get behind me?'**_

"I knew you wouldn't take my bait, so I simply waited for you to get over-confident and make the first mistake," as he started walking, Ichigo continued saying, "If you survive this, remember the name, Kurosaki Ichigo!" and pointed to himself and slowly disappeared into the mist that perpetually blankets the Tainted Scar.

"**How low I have fallen,"** the felguard muttered while falling to his knees, **"To be defeated by a mere human child."** As his chest hit the ground and blood started shooting out of the gaping wound and began to pool on the ground around the felguard. As he was collapsing, Ichigo managed to hear him whisper, ** "Forgive me, master. Highlord Kruul…"** before he died.

'_What is going on around here?'_ Ichigo questioned as he looked around in the mist. He could feel creatures similar to the one he fought around him, but not close enough to be a problem. _"That guy did not know who Aizen was and didn't even think he was a person but a thing. And he didn't even resemble an arrancar or a hollow. Could what he said have been true, could he have actually been a demon?'_ Ichigo stopped and looked up. The path he was taking was starting to go upwards and by what he could see in the mist, Ichigo assumed in was either a mountain or the path out of this damned canyon. "Well, I might be able to get a good look at where I am above all this mist," and started going up the path, fading into the mist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alerilin ran as fast as he could, but his armor slowed him down enough for the short run back to the keep to seem like an eternity. One of the guards posted to watch the only way in and out of the keep, noticed Alerilin running and asked, "Oy, Alerilin! What seems to be the problem?" He let out a deep laugh and continued, "Are you pretending to be getting chased by Orcs again?" However, his mirth was cut off by the serious look on the night elf's face.

"I was out on my patrol route by where the path turns north when I felt two demonic energies clashing out by the Tainted Scar," resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Alerilin continued, "As first I thought it was two of the demons fighting again, but one of the energies seemed to get stronger as the battle continued. I swear by Elune, it started to approach that of Kil'jaeden the Deceiver!" he finished with terror in his eyes.

The guards looked at each other and the one who talked before, Freathe, said, "Are you certain? This is no time for jokes Alerilin!" but the serious look in his glowing eyes told him all he needed. "Fine, Dosur, stay here and ask Glomi to take my spot, I'm going to take Alerilin to the Archmage!" Dosur nodded in agreement and called said dwarf over to his new post. Running towards the main building, the guard turned back towards Alerilin and said, "Are you coming or not?" Nodding, Alerilin started off after Freathe towards the Archmage, worried about the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stumbling up the mountain path, Ichigo was starting to feel exhausted, "God Damn it!" he yelled in frustration, "how tall in this mountain?" Not expecting an answer, Ichigo tensed up in fear when a voice returned his question.

A figure walked out of the mist ahead of him. **"Only as tall as I see fit to make it boy!"** the figure said and stopped, keeping at a distance where Ichigo could only see a hazy outline.

Putting Zangetsu into a guard position, Ichigo responded, "Are you another one of those felguard? If so, I will beat you-" before he was cut off by a hollow laughter that eerily reminded him of another.

"**I cannot believe this,"** the figure started to say as Ichigo noticed the mist starting to clear,** "Me, the great Highlord Kruul, second in command to Doomlord Kazzak, being compared to a mere felguard."** As the mist cleared, Ichigo got a good look at the figure as well as the blood red sky and broke into a cold sweat. The figure in front of him looked more like a demon that the one he fought. It had huge wings growing out of his back, two horns on its forehead and carried a sword that was easily bigger that he was tall. As Ichigo was contemplating what to do, the figure said, **"I see that you fear me, and rightly so. I sow fear and disorder into all who oppose me and the legion and will do anything to please Lord Kil'jaeden!" **Raising its giant sword, Highlord Kruul shouted to all who can hear, **"NOW, DIE FOR INTRUDING UPON MY DOMAIN!" **and literally flew towards Ichigo who could only raise his zanpakuto to block the blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archmage of all magi and sorcerers at Nethergarde Keep, Thas'ranan sighed and scratched at his beard. "What you have told me is quite disturbing Alerilin," he started, walking around his room to his window overlooking the keep. "However," he continued, "It is not of our concern for now. Our main propriety is to guard the rest of Azeroth from the demons coming through the Dark Portal. I will look into this but first things first, you should tell General Lordenson in order to get a scouting party to look into this."

"Yes Sir," Alerilin said and bowing, left the Archmage's room to do as he was commanded.

Left alone in his room once again, Thas'ranan during back towards the window and worriedly thought,_ 'I hope I made the right decision and didn't doom us all in the future.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo leapt back and took in deep gulps of air and thought about his opponent. This demon was tough, as tough as Renji was back when they fought in Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed. He would be no problem if Zangetsu would answer him or he could use his abilities. _'Damn it! Zangetsu, I really need your help! Please!'_

"**Ha, I must admit, you lasted far longer then any other mortal has ever lasted against me. However, I grow bored and impatient and must end this."** As Highlord Kruul sprinted towards him, Ichigo noticed the world turn grey and Kruul slow down until he stopped as if time was frozen.

"Ichigo…" Recognizing the voice, Ichigo turned around and saw Zangetsu, standing on the edge of the mountain, wraparound sunglasses hiding his eyes and black cape fluttering in the wind.

"Old man Zangetsu-" was all Ichigo was able to say until Zangetsu continued speaking.

"Why do you feel as if you are worthy of my power? I seem to recall you relying on that maniac for your power, so tell me why I should help you now?" Zangetsu questioned, eyes never leaving Ichigo.

Turning his head down to the ground in shame, Ichigo replied, "Your right, old man. I have been relying on _his_ power for one time too many," Turning his head back up with determination in his eyes, "But now, I feel as if I have a new start. If you give me one more chance, I will prove to you that I can work with you and rely on my own power from now on!"

Zangetsu nodded his head in agreement, and with a small smile gracing his face, turned around and started walking off the edge of the mountain onto the air. As he disappeared from view and back into the mind of Ichigo, he said one more thing, "Very well, Ichigo, I can see that you are prepared to change and to rely on your own power. I feel that you deserve another chance at working with me, so I will lend you my power once again." The last thing he said, however, is what Ichigo really paid attention to: "However Ichigo, know this, if you _ever _use _his_ power again when you have other options, they you will have to earn my respect and power back the hard way."

Time then started back up to the normal pace for Ichigo, with Highlord Kruul barreling towards him. As he approached Ichigo, Kruul felt a large increase in the human's power. Dragging his feet along the ground in order to stop moving, Kruul thought _**'what in the nether is going on? One minute he was on his last legs, the next his power just spiked beyond mine!'**_ Raising his broadsword up in defiance, he mocked Ichigo and said, **"That's some power you got there mortal! I can't wait to kill you and take it for myself! I will be invincible-"** before Ichigo disappeared from his view and reappeared seven feet in front of him, _**'What the…'**_

"Sorry, demon," Ichigo started to say, holding his zanpakuto out horizontal with his body, "But I need this power in order to live and find my friends," Ichigo finished with a blue glow in his eyes. "Take this! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as a blue wave of energy came shooting out of his blade and hit the Highlord Kruul with enough force to knock him off the mountain screaming as he went.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo put Zangetsu on his back and looked into the distance. "Wow…" was all he could say and he noticed a giant structure in the distance with a green, swirling portal in the middle of it. Sighing, Ichigo jumped off the mountain in the direction of the portal and said, "Well I guess since I came here through a portal, I should leave through a portal." As he jumped from outcrop to outcrop in the direction of the structure, Ichigo could be seen smiling for the first time since arriving here, as things started to look better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the base of the mountain that dominates the landscape of the Tainted Scar, a boulder the size of three men was pushed off the pile of rocks that collapsed on Highlord Kruul when he was blown off the mountain by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou attack. As he dragged his bloody body out of the rocks, he cursed, **"Damn that pesky mortal, he would have killed me if I wasn't so strong. What was the strange power that he used? It was too unusual and unique to belong to anything a mortal could make. It was almost similar to our own…"** As he finished pulling his massive body out and say down to rest, he failed to notice the approach of a figure dressed in all black, hiding all features that could have given away his identity.

"Hmmmm," the figure started saying while slowly pacing about, startling Highlord Kruul out of his thoughts, " What strange power could you possibly be talking about?"

"**Damn, you the hell do you think you are, creature, to talk to a demon such as myself like this?"** Kruul said, covering up his irrational fear and trepidation at the figure walking towards him. Barely able to pick up his sword, Kruul shouted, **"While I may have lost to that human, I will have to settle on dismembering you in revenge!"** and tried to attack the mysterious figure, when he disappeared from his view,_** 'Where did he go?'**_

Holding his hidden arm on the elbow of Highlord Kruul, the figure simply replied, "I don't appreciate you attacking me when I haven't done anything. As for who I am, well, that is of no concern for you." Tightening his grip on the demon and pulling him around so he could see him eye to eye, the figure finished talking with a slight warping to his voice that froze the blood in the demon, "Now, you and I are going to have a little chat about that power you faced, and if you want to die with the minimal about of pain and suffering, you _will_ tell me anything and _everything_ I want to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapter in two days, man I'm awesome. Please review and vote in the poll for the next character. REVISED: I fixed up the ending to the chapter because I felt it wasn't good enough and didn't get Kruul's conversation with the mysterious figure the way I wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Neliel or Nel Tu is in her adult form but without any memories of her life as an espada. She is also wearing her espada uniform (which is an arrancar's uniform).

*Here's the real chapter 3. Since the poll is not going as well as I hope (which is all _your_ fault), I am going to just go with the order of characters I had in mind. Anyway, here is Nel Tu and her adventure after coming through the portal.

*I went through at least 4 revisions for different parts of this chapter in order to get it just right. As always, review.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 3: The Introduction Arc

Nel Tu's adventure through Kalimdor

Contained within the ancient continent of Kalimdor was the great basin of Mulgore, which stretched for miles upon miles in all directions as far as the eye can see. Within this basin could be found the ancestral grounds of the noble Tauren, a race of bovine-like beings with a deep spiritual connection to the world of Azeroth and the spirits and elements that govern and live within it.

Within the walls and tents of Camp Narache in southern Mulgore, two Tauren could be seen sparring. Easily parrying the thrust of the warrior recruit, Harutt Thunderhorn yawned loudly and spoke as if nothing was going on, "You over-extended your left leg on you last attack and telegraphed your strikes as if you want me to know when you're going to attack." Blocking another jab by the now frustrated apprentice, Harutt swung and knocked the blade out of the recruit's hand and while pointing his blade at his throat, continued: "You hold your blade too lightly. Look how easily I knocked it out of your hand. If I was one of those despicable centaurs, you would have been dead a long time ago." The apprentice looked down at the ground, as if contemplating his master's words. After a few moments, he looked back up, nodded at Harutt, and went off to the plains of Red Cloud Mesa to practice and improve his forms.

Sighing as he saw his newest apprentice walk away, Harutt Thunderhorn pulled his sword out of the dirt where he left it and went to put it back with the others, _'Times sure have changed since I started with a blade,'_ he started to think as he watched the sun set over the mesas in the direction of Thunder Bluff, _'These new adventurers have no idea what is in store for them outside the relative safety of Mulgore.'_ Entering the tent that was his temporary home while training rookie Tauren in the art of the blade and warrior, Harutt sat down on his cot and before closing his eyes and falling asleep, had one last thought cross his mind, _'If they see quilboar and centaur as threats now, then we are in trouble once they reach the barrens…'_

If Harutt had just kept his eyes open for a minute longer, then he might have seen the flash of light and an object streak across the darkening sky and crash to his west near to what he would call, the Brambleblade Ravine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up upon the mesas that Thunder Bluff was comprised of, Hamuul Runetotem had just finished described in detail the vision that he had in the morning. Sitting around and in front of him were the various druids and shaman that made up the spiritual component of the Tauren's beliefs. And behind all of them sat the mighty Cairne Bloodhoof, leader and commander of the various tribes that made up the great Tauren confederacy within the city and around Kalimdor.

Picking up his hand and scratching his chin in thought, Cairne Bloodhoof sat contemplating what he was told for a few minutes before speaking up to the gathered Tauren, "What you have told us is of great importance Hamuul. Your reputation as the great druid of the Tauren precedes you and deems anything you see in visions as important and urgent." Adjusting and rising out of his chair, Cairne Bloodhoof walked over to one of the flaps in the tent that acted as a window and continued, "However, there is once question I have. What does your vision actually mean?"

Thoroughly confused by the question, Hamuul asked, "What do you mean by that Cairne?" hoping to get his confusion cleared up and his question clarified.

Coughing to clear his lungs, Cairne replied, "What I mean is your visions are usually vague and have references to specific people and landmarks that you and the majority of the Tauren have been to and know. However your description of a skull of a ram and a human woman seems to have no reference to anything we have ever seen," Turning around to face Hamuul, Cairne concluded, "Is it at all possible that your vision could have no significance at all?"

"If it was, I would know Cairne," said Hamuul with conviction in his old voice, "I can usually tell my dreams from my visions and this case is no exception to the rule. I feel that overlooking my vision can have consequences, good or bad."

Looking around and noticing the nods of approval coming from the various druids and shaman, Cairne gave in and said, "Very well, you have never been wrong before. While I agree with your assessment, I will have to meditate on my response for a few hours in order to make the best possible course of action." Seeing the nod of agreement from Hamuul, Carine started walking out of the great tent and finished the meeting of the council by saying with a voice that many were used to following, "This meeting is now officially over. You can all go back to what you were doing before. Sorry for disturbing anything of importance you were doing."

As he left the confines of the tent and was walking back to his home, Cairne glanced to the right towards the south as he noticed a shooting star in the sky. Laughing quietly to himself, Cairne thought, _'Hmm, a shooting star. I wonder what Hamuul would have to say about that?'_ As he was going along the path and across a bridge connecting two mesas, many Tauren that walked by him could swear their great leader was laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Nel Tu opened her eyes and saw the night sky above her, all she could manage to say was, "Ow…" Sitting up in the crater she created in the side of a mountain, Nel dusted herself off and started to slowly climb her way out of crater, wary of her surroundings for any ambushes. As she peeked over the each of the crater, Nel was thoroughly confused by her surroundings, while Hueco Mundo was an endless desert full of white sand dunes, her current location were fields and in the distances, were tall mesas. "Where am I?" she asked as she took in her surroundings.

Glancing upwards at the sky, Nel noticed two moons, one white and one blue, "Since when does Hueco Mundo have two moons? Am I still even in Hueco Mundo? Ichigo, what do you think?" Turning around, Nel finally noticed that she was all alone, "Hey, where is everybody?" Depressed, Nel turned back around and closed her eyes.

Grunting from behind her in the direction of the mountains took her out of her musings and depression and grabbed her attention. Turning around, she was greeted to the sight of several creatures observing the crater she creating and pointing to various things that were in the crater and in their hands. "Umm, hello there," Nel started to ask, drawing their attention. Raising her hand in a greeting gesture, Nel continued, "Do you know where I am and whom I can talk to about said location?" The creatures looked at each other and, after a few moments of hearing squeal-like noises that reminding Nel of pigs; they turned back to her and charged while drawing their crude weapons.

Surprised at the pig-men's apparent hostility towards her, Nel drew out her zanpakuto, held it in front of her with both hands, and prepared to defend herself. Even though she managed to regain memories on how to fight, she was still unable to remember how to call out her zanpakuto and many other things about being an arrancar. As the quilboar approached Nel with weapons drawn, the clouds that covered up the duel moons passed and moonlight shown down upon the plains, bathing the fields with a bluish-white glow.

The quilboar were charging towards the human female when the clouds covering the moons cleared up and the stopped and started pointing to Nel's head. The thing that stopped them and made them start squealing amongst themselves was the skull-like mask of a ram upon her head. The quilboar had never seen such a thing before and their primitive intelligence could sense a great and ancient power coming from the human in front of them. As the turned to each other and started to squabble about what to do, Nel decided that this was the best time to leave.

Looking to her left and noticing a path off in the distance, Nel started running towards it at breakneck speeds and called back to the quilboar, "If you nice pig-men don't mind, I'm going to be going now, bye!" enraging them and causing them to futilely try to chase her. However, after a few minutes, it became apparent that they weren't going to catch her and reluctantly stopped, turned around, and headed back towards their home in Brambleblade Ravine.

As Nel ran across the plains illuminated by the lights of two moons, she sensed something different, _off_,about where she was. From what she remembered Ichigo and his friends telling her, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the world of the living contained at least a small amount of spiritual particles or reiatsu. However, using what she remembered about her abilities, the world she was in now did not have _any_ reiatsu, which was impossible. "Maybe," she started to say as she reached the path and brought her hand to her chin, "Maybe this really is a different world." Determined to find her friends at any cost, she started on the path to the east skipping as she went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the mountains that contained the Brambleblade Ravine, the home of the quilboar in the region, a scene that could only be described as a massacre was taking place. Throughout the brambles, the bodies of various quilboar littered the ground, the walls, and were even impaled on the thorns that made up their home, all with various slashed, burns or missing limbs. Deeper within the ravine, the only quilboar still alive were the ones that Nel had encountered and they were all tied down and in the process of being tortured.

The figure laughed lightly enough so that an observer would know it was feminine, "You little creatures are absolutely fun to play with." Pulling out a bow, she notched another arrow and fired it into the knee of a quilboar, grinning as a squeal of pain accompanied it. "You thought a couple hundred of your friends could possibly stop me from getting what I want?"

One of the other quilboar started squealing to two others which got a response out of the figure, "Ha ha ha," she slapped her knee in mirth, "You think I don't know what you're saying?" As she took out three arrows and notched them all at once, she said one last thing before three of the eleven quilboars were killed: "I can understand _everything_ that you say! Now you're going to pay for trying to lie and deceive me!" and fired the arrows, which let out a supersonic bang as they flew through the air impacted the heads of the quilboar that had squealed, knocking them off of their bodies and causing them to fly off into the back of the canyon, where they impacted with a loud crash.

For the rest of the night, anyone who ventured too close to the ravine could swear squeals of pain and anguish were coming from it until two hours later, when the figure walked back out and dusting off her bloody cloak said, "Well, I guess them really didn't know anything after all. Oh well, my master will be pleased anyway with what I _did_ learn," and started to walk off, disappearing into a swirl of darkness and shadows, leaving no trace that she was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun rose in the east and started to cast its light over Muglore, Nel opened her eyes and looked from out of the few trees in the region. Climbing down from her temporary respite. She looked around and noticed a town in the distance. "Oh, a village. I bet they could help me and tell me where I am," and started climbing down the steep incline of the short mesa. Landing slightly on the damp, dew-ridden grass, Nel stood up and adjusting her white, arrancar uniform, started walking at a brisk pace towards the settlement.

The guards stood at one of Bloodhoof Village with the road that led from Camp Narache and looked up at the spring sun. From what the shamans in the village could tell, the spirits had said that this year was going to have a great harvest and they could expect similar harvest for a few years after that. One of the guards yawned and, shifting in place, told his friend guards the right side of the road leading to the village, "Even after a couple years, I will never get used to getting up this early in the day, nobody ever comes through here until around midday."

The other guard, his friend of many years, squinted his eyes and looking into the distance remarked, "I'm not too sure about that." Noticing the confused expression on his friend's face, he pointed down the road and said, "Look at that, isn't that a female human?"

"It looks like it, but why would she come all the way here by herself," he replied and, suddenly getting an idea, turned and said, "Do you think Lady Proudmoore sent her as an emissary?"

"No, if that was the case Baine Bloodhoof would have told us of her arrival." Grasping his spear in both hands, he warned his friend, "Be careful, treat her as hostile until she proves otherwise."

As Nel approached the village, she was immediately drawn to the two Tauren guarding the path. Smiling, she thought, _'Maybe I landed in the planet of the animal-people?'_ Laughing quietly to herself she walked up to the guards and said, "Hello cow-men, I don't know where I am. Do you think you can give me directions out of here?" While Nel said it innocently enough, the two Tauren thought otherwise.

The one on the left replied angrily, "You insolent human, how dare you insult and mock us!" Picking up his spear, he preceded to swing it horizontally at Nel, to teach her a lesson.

Nel saw the spear coming and stopped it with the palm of her left hand. "So your Tauren, then. I'm sorry." Pushing the spear back towards its wielder, she continued, "Now that that's cleared up, can you tell me how to get out of here?"

The Tauren that attacked Nel was furious now. How dare she mock him! Yelling, he went to stab Nel, when she all of a sudden disappeared. _'Where did she go?'_

Looking around for the woman that disappeared, the guard on the right said, "Look! There she is!" and pointed to the east. The guards saw Nel looking over a hill and, for the first time, noticed what was on her head and started to get curious. "You there, human, what is that thing you're wearing on your head?" one of them asked, tensing his body into a position to counter any threats from the mysterious woman.

Nel turned around with an innocent look on her face. Pointing to her mask with her right hand and looking up with her eyes, she replied, "This. Oh it's my mask." Turning back around and away from the confused Tauren, she yelled back before disappearing, "Never mind, I can see the way out of here. Thanks anyway cow-men!"

It wasn't until a few minutes after Nel left that the two guards got over the insult and the instant disappearance of Nel. One of them managed to get out, "By the Earthmother, who or what was she?" The other didn't say anything, he only continued to stare at where Nel used to by. Noticing that his friend wasn't responding, he continued, " She could appear and disappear in front of our eyes at will! This is very bad, we must go warn Baine of this woman right away!" The guards then turned around and ran towards the tent that made up the central building of the village.

Nel was running as a pace where she could see everything around her without it appearing a blur. As she ran, she noticed the gradual incline of the path and saw the break in the cliffs surrounding the plains in which she landed. "That must be the way out of here," she said and whispering to herself, finished, "Ichigo, here I come," and ran off into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baine Bloodhoof had just received the messenger bird from his father in Thunder Bluff. Apparently Hamuul, the top Tauren druid had a vision and he had just been notified of this. Looking back towards the letter, he read over the letter again:

_Baine:_

_Hamuul Runetotem had a vision this morning. If you see or hear of a woman with green hair and a something resembling a skull of a ram on her head, take caution, Hamuul did not see whether or not it is a being of good or evil. If you hear or see her, please inform me immediately._

_Cairne Bloodhoof: Leader of the Tauren_

Folding up the letter from his father, Baine walked over and put it away with the rest of his documents. Taking a deep breath, he started to head out of his tent when he thought, _'What are the odds that this vision coming true and furthermore, for this woman in it to appear here?'_ Letting out a light chuckle, he failed to see the two guards come running around the corner and hit him, knocking him down onto the ground.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Baine angrily asked the two nervous guards, "What is the matter with you two? What is wrong?" Not getting an immediate response, he continued, "What could possibly have been so important that you failed to notice me and then knock me on the ground?"

"Sir," one guard began, "It was a human woman." Baine immediately gave his full attention to the guard.

"What kind of woman?" Baine asked, confused the guards about why he was so concerned about it when he didn't know anything about wheat happened.

The other guard finished what the first one started, "It was a woman, a woman with long, green hair, a white uniform, and what appeared to be a skull on the top of her head." At this point, Baine was paying attention to their every word, "She appeared along the path that led from Camp Narache and had the ability disappear and reappear in a different location at will."

"Very well," Baine started to say, walking towards the main section of the village, "You can go back to your posts now. I will deal with this appropriately. However, I want one of you to send a scout to Camp Narache to find anybody who saw this woman" After the guards walked out of sight, Baine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. _'This matter is of grave importance'_ he thought, heading towards the gryphon roasts, _'I have to tell father about this right away!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up on the roof of the world, the Lich King sat in wait for his the return of his scout. As she appeared in front of him, he said from behind his crown, **"Faithfull servant, what did you find out about one of our, mysterious guests? Is there any threat to me or my plans?"**

"No," the crouching figure said, clearly sounding like a woman. "The quilboar who encountered the woman who appeared did not notice anything unusual about her," she said. However at the last second she added, "There was one thing they kept repeated over and over again as I tortured them. They kept referring to her as some kind of ancient god of theirs."

The Lich King sat on his throne, clearly interested in what his loyal servant had told him. Folding his hands in front of his mouth, the Lich King gave another other to his servant. **"Hmm, a god you say…"** he started, **"Perhaps it was the right decision to let you keep your free will. After all, you certainly have not let me down yet. Now, I have another task for you…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was really hard to write, especially Nel's first interaction with the Tauren and her unintentional insults. I made so many fixes to this chapter that it's not even funny just for you readers. Like the last chapter, I may come back and update it if I feel I let you down in some areas with my writing.

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	4. Chapter 4: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: I redid most of the second half of the chapter since, in my opinion, it sucked. I also changed Uryū's decision at the end.

*Reviews:

Majin Hentai X: "Do you realize just how powerful highlord Kruul is it takes 300 seasoned players at the level cap to beat him and that takes hours to finish him off. But I guess you remember that all Japanese characters are at least several hundred times more powerful than any western characters."

Yes I know how strong he is, but remember, Ichigo shunpo'ed in front of him, startling him and allowing Ichigo to hit him with a Getsuga Tenshou attack.

Chapter 4: The Introduction Arc

Uryū's Descent into Death

Death. If there were one word that any living being would use to describe the northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, it would be that. After the kingdom and City of Lordaeron fell to the effects of the Plague of Undeath and the various inhabitants died and rose up again as members of the Scourge, any living being with a minuscule amount of common sense would avoid the region like the plague that overran it years ago. While the Scourge themselves were a threat in of themselves, there was also the sect that broke off and regained their will from the mental grasp of the Lich King: the Forsaken. Carving out a niche in the region that was known as Trisfal Glades and retaking the City of Lordaeron and renaming it Undercity, they began to consolidate their power under the fallen high elf Sylvanas Windrunner and the demon Varimathras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the fallen arches and catacombs that the Undercity was composed off, two figures could be seen running heavily down a passageway lined with guards on both sides, watching their movements for any sign of deceit or deception. Approaching the two heavy doors that marked the entrance to the royal chambers, the figures stopped and, looking towards one of the guards, one said, "I believe the Dark Lady is expecting us."

Nodding to the other guard, the two Forsaken royal guards moved to the sides of the door while chanting. As they reached the edges of the door, they both put their hands in the same location, causing the hidden gears in the door to turn and grind, slowly opening it and allowing the two figures to see within the chamber to where they were expected. Slowly walking into the room, the two figures quickly fell to one knee and respectively said, "You called for us, our Lady?"

Rising up out of the shadows overlooking her throne, Sylvanas Windrunner walked out of the shadows so that her followers could see her clearly. "Yes I did, " she started to say, pacing about while thinking to herself, "I have recently felt the sudden appearance of a power that is quite unlike that of any other I have seen before." Making sure her subordinates were listening to her, she continued, "I want you, two of my best scouts and assassins, to go and find out what you can about this power. If it is any threat to us, I want you to eliminate it and take it back here for studying."

Rising up at once and bowing as they left, the two scouts replied, "Your wish is our command," and quickly left into the shadows. Turning back towards her throne, Sylvanas mused, _'Now I wait for your move…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Uryū opened his eyes, the first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer in Hueco Mundo, scratch that, he was no longer anywhere he knew. Turning his head around to get a better grasp of where he was and how he got here, Uryū finally noticed that he was flying through the air. Figuring that he should slow his descent somewhat to get a better idea of what to do, Uryū closed his eyes and began concentrating on gathering reiatsu beneath his body. After a few moments, Uryū quickly opened them again in surprise; he was unable to draw upon any reiatsu whatsoever!

Finally starting to panic, Uryū managed to twist his body around in midair so that he was facing the ground below and not the darkening sky above him. Taking in the landscape below him, Uryū was mildly surprised by what he saw. "What happened to this place?" he wondered, knowing that even without using the reiatsu in the air to sense his surroundings, something was wrong with this place. Taking a wider look around at the dark, mist-covered forests, Uryū thought, _'something is really wrong with this place. It feels and looks as if the life was slowly bled out of it.'_ Uryū was brought out of his pondering as he noticed the ground seemed to be closer and that he was moving rather quickly.

Looking up and noticing the ocean in front of him, Uryū sighed. It seemed as if he wasn't going to impact the ground, but rather the water. As he approached the water and could see his dark reflection in the waters below, Uryū muttered, "Ichigo, if you are still alive, I blame all of this and anything else that happens to me on you." Closing his eyes, Uryū crashed into the water, but not before noticing the figure on the cliff to his right watching him. _'Who is that?' _he thought as he impacted the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking across the desolate landscape of the Blasted Lands with Zangetsu firmly strapped to his back and constantly wary of his surroundings, Ichigo all of a sudden starting sneezing. He managed to say in-between sneezes, "Damn it. I bet Uryū is talking about me again, and it probably isn't good either." Hearing the voices of several orcs behind him, Ichigo turned around and grunted, "Crap, I thought I lost these guys ages ago." As several of them charged him and started casting spells, Ichigo turned back around and started to run towards the portal in the distance while yelling, "Uryū when I find you, I'm going to kill you!" and started trying to lose the orcs once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erick was completing his patrol of the monastery when he saw it. Raising his hand to protect his eyes from the flash, he saw some kind of object streak across the forest in the distance and hit the waters to the west. "By the Light, what was that?" After back peddling for a few feet, Erick regained his sense and started running towards the monastery with his scarlet armor clinking as he ran thinking, _'I have to tell the commander about this!'_ So much was he into getting back to the monastery with his news of the mysterious object; Erick failed to notice the Forsaken silently creeping through the trees towards the ocean…

As he ran up the path to the monastery, Erick ignored the various bodies of the 'infected' hanging from the trees around him. Reaching the steps of the monastery, Erick told the various guards standing in front of the entrance to the monastery between pants that he had some urgent news for Commander Mograine that couldn't wait. After getting a silent nod from one of the guards, another motioned for Erick to follow him and they both proceeded up the stairs into the interior of the Scarlet Monastery.

Walking through the monastery with the guards flanking him on both his left and his right, Erick ignored the screams of pain and torture from the victims of the Plague. Ignoring them and remembering that the methods being used were for the greater good, Erick steeled his nerves and picked up his pace, noticing that he was falling behind the guards.

The guards approached a door, with mages on both sides channeling a spell to keep it locked from any physical means. "Stand aside, mages," one of Erick's guards said with authority in his voice, "This knight here has valuable information pertaining to our goal of cleansing the land of Lordaeron of the undead infestation!" The mages quickly stopped their spell and opened the duel doors, letting the three scarlet crusaders inside before closing it again with a loud crash.

As he was led inside the cathedral that the monastery was built around, the guard to Erick's left knelt down and said, "Commander Mograine, this knight here, Erick, has some very interesting news that may help us win our crusade against the both the Scourge and the Forsaken in one swift move!"

Turning around from his pedestal, Mograine looked to the various monk and abbots praying in the hall and yelled, "Leave me be. You guards can go back to your duties now," he finished saying motioning with his arm towards the men that brought Erick here. After everybody left, Mograine started walking towards the back of the cathedral, motioning for Erick to follow him.

When Erick caught up with Commander Mograine and noticing that he was paying attention to him, Erick started to tell his story of what happened, "Commander, I was out on my patrol route to the west and was just about to come back when I saw a bright flash of light and an object in the sky." Erick would have continued but was interrupted by Mograine.

Rubbing his face with his left hand and contemplating, Mograine interrupted Erick by saying, "A flash of light you say. Intriguing. Was there anything special about it?"

"Yes commander," Erick continued, "As the object passed by me, I felt something."

Thoroughly puzzled, Mograine asked, "Felt what?"

Clearing his throat with a cough, Erick thought for a second and replied, "I felt the Light. It was unlike anything we use or have. This object was _filled_ with the Light, brimming with it. If your stories about the Ashbringer are true to the letter, then this object is more holy then that sword."

Mograine stopped walking and allowed Erick to continue past him. He closed his eyes and pondered over what Erick had told him over and over in his head, _'an object more holy than the fabled Ashbringer of my father…is that even possible? Ashbringer could kill a hundred undead with a single swing of its blade.'_ Looking at Erick, who finally noticed Mograine was no longer with him, he finished his inner monologue by thinking, _'but if what this knight has said is true, it could be a devastating weapon to use against the undead that usurped the lands of our fathers!'_

"Erick," Mograine began saying, drawing the attention of the young knight, "You have proved that you are loyal to our cause. I have a task for you, something in your specialty. I want you to take a group of our loyal recruits and knights and go investigate the object. Knowing the Forsaken, they probably saw it as well. We _cannot_ allow those filthy and tainted undead to touch the holy object!"

Erick saluted the commander and ran out of the cathedral while mentally preparing himself for his next task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryū quickly swam up to the surface of the water and took a big breath of air. He started shivering as he felt how cold the water was, _'It's a good thing I made this clothes to be water-proof or I'll be in trouble.'_ Looking towards the shore, Uryū wadded for a few moments while the dizziness in his head from the impact faded away. Swimming to the shore, he thought, _'it's lucky that I hit the water and not the land or I would have more than just a slight headache,'_ while remembering the figure he saw up above on the cliff to his left. Turning his head, he noticed that whoever was there wasn't anymore, but looking around some more, Uryū couldn't help but feel that he was still being watched.

'_Whoever is there is good,'_ he thought as he reached the shore and wadded out of the water. Raising his right arm with a medallion dangling from his wrist, Uryū tried to call out his bow when he remembered that he couldn't sense any reiatsu, "Of course," he grumbled, "I can't use most of my abilities here. However," he continued reaching behind to his waist, "I still have my Seele Schneiders and silver tubes full of my reiatsu for when I don't have the time to recharge naturally."

Looking around at the beach, Uryū narrowed his eyes in wonder as he saw the decaying bodies of various creatures on the sand and floating in the war. After a moment, he asked himself, "What the hell is going on here?" Sensing something coming up behind him, Uryū leaned back and saw an arrow pass by where him head had been just a moment ago. Uryū leapt back again as more arrows landed where he was and pulling out a Seele Schnieder, activated it, and blocked several more of them. Looking around to face his attackers, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Decay. That was the only word that could describe the figures by the tree line. They had various bones sticking out of their extremities, had skin and muscle missing, and Uryū could swear that one of them was missing their jaw. But what disturbed Uryū the most were their eyes, they were glowing with a pale yellow light that sickened Uryū.

"What have we here," one of them said, causing Uryū to widen his eyes in surprise as to how it could talk with its entire lower jaw missing. "A human on our lands, and with interesting clothes as well. Where do you come from? I promise I won't draw out your death if you answer me."

Instead of responding to the veiled threat from the, undead, as Uryū had come to call them, Uryū held his Seele Schneider in his hand and responded, "You know, you things are in my way and I would appreciate if you moved and let me pass. If you don't," Uryū again activated his Seele Schneider, causing the blade to glow white while looking the undead in the eyes, "I will make you move myself."

The other undead, the one still with his jaw, started to laugh with a deep, guttural sound to it, "You, a measly human? Stop us, some of the best assassins of the Forsaken? Don't make me laugh-" and received a Seele Schnieder in the middle of his chest as a response.

"You talk too much," Uryū said while drawing out another one of his swords, "This is a battle, not a conversation." As he prepared to fight again, the undead he threw his weapon into started screaming and clawing at his chest where the Seele Schnieder was.

Both Uryū and the undead's partner both watched in amazement as the undead impaled upon the Seele Schnieder started to smoke and thrash around while disintegrating into dust. _'What happened?' _Uryū thought, _'that has never happened in the time I've had these. Could the Seele Schnieder be reacted to his body?'_

The other undead, wisely deciding to flee the battle lest he end up with the same fate, threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the dark forest towards the Undercity. Looking around the forest and the trees, Uryū kept his body tensed, in order to prevent being ambushed once again. After deciding that he was alone, Uryū walked towards the remains of the undead and, pulling his Seele Schnieder from the dust that was left from the corpse, looked at his weapon carefully.

"That has never happened before," he said carefully going over every inch of the weapon to make sure it was broken or damaged, "I wonder if it had anything to do with what I fought." Deciding that finding a safe place to rest was more important at the moment that figuring out what happened, Uryū deactivated his Seele Schnieder, reattached it to his belt, and walked off into the forest, ever wary of his surroundings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran through the forest as fast as his legs could go, constantly hoping that his destination was just up ahead and that he wasn't being followed. As he ran, he heard voices coming towards him and jumped off to the side, just in time to see ten or twelve Scarlet Crusaders come walking by. Careful to not make any noises lest they find him, he listened into what they were saying to each other.

"Are you sure its this way?" one of the crusaders said to the man in front, clearly upset at being where he was.

"Yes it is. I saw it come this way with my own eyes," the leader said with noticeable irritation in his voice.

Huffing and shouldering his mace, the crusader that first spoke replied, "I'm just saying, you're the only one to see this thing," looking at the surrounding forest, he continued, "Maybe this thing doesn't exist, we could be doing a lot more valuable things like hunted down and killing the undead.

"Trust me, this thing exists," their commander retorted as they disappeared into the dark mist.

Hiding in the bushes, the scout thought, _'did those scarlet zealots notice the same thing the Dark Lady did? If they are after it, I have to let Sylvanas know!'_ As the crusaders passed and making sure they were out of earshot, he leapt from the bushes and double-timed it back to Undercity with grave news to give to his leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryū slowly walked through the darkened forest, his hand never leaving his belt where his Seele Shnieders were in case he was ambushed again. Stopping at the edge of a small clearing that was no bigger than eight feet across where the moonlight could filter down and allow some illumination, Uryū turned any inspected one of the many trees that have been pulling at his curiosity for some time. _'There is something wrong with the life her,'_ Uryū thought as he put his hand on the trunk of the tree, recoiling slightly due to the unexpected chill in the tree, _'By what I can tell, something has been growing in these trees, slowly killing them. But the strange thing is that it doesn't resemble any disease I've ever seen.'_ Removing his hand from the tree, Uryū wiped the grime and grit off of it and started to walk into the clearing when he heard voices coming from the other side approaching him.

Jumping up into the branches of a tree, Uryū waited for whoever was talking to come out. When they did appear in the moonlight, Uryū squinted his eyes to get a better look at them. Besides the red and white armor, he noticed something was _off_, to say the least, about them. Being a keen observer and in possession of a brilliant mind, Uryū was always one of the first of his friends to figure something out, before rubbing it in Ichigo's face. Using that mind, Uryū came to a simple conclusion about the figures in front of him: they were clinically insane.

One of the first things that Uryū saw when he observed the figures was the gleam of madness in their eyes, he could see that most of their eyes would dart back and forth every now and then as if they were seeing things that simply weren't there or were expecting something to come out any second. Paying close attention to their conversation as best he could without being noticed, Uryū realized that some of them were talking about 'cleansing their fathers homeland from the undead' prompting him to try and get away without being noticed. However, as he leapt away, Uryū slipped on a branch, causing a loud CRACK to echo throughout the forest.

As he silently cursed himself for his misstep, Uryū heard the familiar sounds of arrows being fired and weapons thrown and leapt off the branch he was currently on, landing on the ground as silently as he could. Standing up and taking in his surroundings, he noticed that the figures he had been observing had surrounded him. Turning around slowly to see how many there were, Uryū counted fifteen figures in total. He started trying to figure a way out of this mess when one of the figures started talking to him as if he were a cornered rat.

"What have we here," he began, confirming Uryū's assumption of their insanity, "Are you an undead or an undead sympathizer or both?" and started laughing, cackling madly as he did.

"Maybe we should torture him until he talks?" a woman suggested, her eyes looking over Uryū as if he were her prey.

Uryū decided to try and diffuse the situation he was in as best he could in order to buy time until he could think of a better plan, "I don't know what you think I am or who I support, but I assure you that I had no intention of infringing on your territory." Pushing up his glasses and looking for a way out between the figures, Uryū finished his explanation, "I would find it appreciative if you let me pass."

As the figures looked at each other, Uryū hoped that they would let him. However his hope was short-lived as the figures started to laugh and point at him. The same woman from before yelled out to him, "Ha, you forfeited your life the minute you met us. We will kill you and then cleanse these lands of all undead filth like you!" and drew her axe from her back as the other figures did likewise.

Running out of options, Uryū figured that he only had a couple of choices left, _'I have only a few options left at this point here. Since diplomacy won't work with these insane zealots, that leaves me with only two option.'_ Pulling out one of his silver capsules, Uryū glanced around at the figures surrounding him to see if any had caught onto his plan, _'I could kill them all and be on my way or try to get away.'_ Closing his eyes, Uryū remembered the lesions his grandfather had taught him, _'Grandfather taught me to always protect the living, no matter the cost so that option is no good. Oh well, I guess I'm running away then.'_ Letting out a small smirk as he cracked open the capsule, Uryū said to the figures, "While I would love to stay and chat with you, I have places to go," and threw it on the ground, caused the spiritual energy within to be released in a bright flash of light, allowing Uryū to use his Hirenkyaku or 'god step' technique to get away.

Coughing to get the smoke out of his lungs, one of the crusaders yelled to his comrades, "After him! Don't let him get away!"

Sprinting through the forest, Uryū was heavily breathing and thought, _'damn it, that usually doesn't take that much effort or stamina out of me. It must be another affect of this world.'_ Slipping on a wet branch, Uryū mentally cursed as he fell through the canopy to the ground below.

Keeping still for a moment to make sure the people from before didn't hear him; Uryū got up and started walking again. Fixing his disordered appearance, Uryū noticed a road only a few feet away. As he approached the road, he saw a decaying and half-broken sign that read: PLAGUELANDS - 15 MILES EAST, UNDERCITY AND SILVERPINE FOREST – 21 MILES WEST. Looking both ways, Uryū thought deeply about which way to go, "This is a quandary. This Undercity might be full of people like those zealots or those two undead I met at the beach." Turning the other way towards where the Plaguelands would be, he continued, "And this way doesn't sound any better. Which way to go?" After thinking it over for a few minutes, Uryū decided on going through the Plaguelands. Walking slowly down the moonlit road, Uryū chuckled to himself, "I guess this way is the lesser of two evil I suppose," and walked off into the misty road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the things that Uryū decided to do were because of his genius level IQ. As always please review, good or bad. I would rather have a bad critique on how to improve than a good review on nothing.

~Bahamut_ Reshiki


	5. Chapter 5: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

Note: This story starts taking place between the end of the Burning Crusade and right before Wrath of the Lich King. That means that characters and NPCs and enemies that were in the game before will still be in the story; until I move it forward that is

*Tatsuki's regular armor looks almost like a mix between the Dark Knight and the Dragoon armor from Final Fantasy XI for those that were confused, but completely dark purple and black.

*Chad = Sado. Only Ichigo calls him Chad, everyone else calls him Sado.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 5: The Introduction Arc

Tatsuki is Drawn Into a Conspiracy

Marco ran down the darkened road, glancing back behind him every now and then to make sure he wasn't behind followed. Focusing on the road in front of him, Marco readjusted his red bandana that marked him as belonging to the Defias Brotherhood and increased his speed, trying to reach his contact on time.

Taking one last leap over a fallen tree, Marco reached a small clearing located near the enormous walls that separated most of Stormwind City from the forest. He looked around the clearing and forest nervously, eyes darting to every moving shadow to make sure he wasn't setup or being watched, seeing nobody around, Marco let out a small breath of relief when a twig being snapped from across the clearing drew his attention. He quickly stepped back into the shadows, drew his dagger from his belt and waited to see who came out and whether or not they were a threat to him.

"Calm down," a voice said, startling Marco who thought that he was hidden from all view, "I just came to the place we agreed on." Walking out of the dark forest, a figure draped in a dark cloak that was firmly clasped with a hood to hide the face, came up to about halfway into the clearing and stopped. "Well," it said, clearly impatient, "Are you going to do this or not?" Deciding that this indeed was his contact, Marco let out a sigh and stepped forward

Crawling out of the shadows, Marco let out a small chuckle and replied, "Sorry about that, you can never be too careful this close to the city. Guards patrol everywhere and everything."

"Don't worry about the guards," it replied, looking around the clearing, "I made sure that their patrol routs would not be near this place all night."

Now Marco was thoroughly intrigued by his client in front of him. He knew that only someone with high governmental connections could ever hope to change the patrols routs so drastically. Starting to get suspicious, Marco asked the figure, "How can you possibly have done that?"

With a simple wave of his hand, the figure replied, "Never mind." Reaching out in front of him, the figure flexed his hand and said, "It's none of you business, now what do you have for me tonight?"

Keeping his eyes on the figure in front of him, Marco reached down into his leather vest and pulled out a wrapped parcel out of the folds. Stepping towards the figure, Marco reached out towards the figure's outstretched hand and said, "This document contains important and vital information to the continuation of our cause. You must make sure that our agent within the walls of Stormwind receives this as soon as possible."

Marco stepped back as the figure grabbed it and tucked it within his cloak. However, before the figure could step away, he noted the smell of a peculiar and unique perfume in the air. From his limited forays into the city to correspond with various agents and spies, Marco knew of only a few people with the standing and money to afford such a perfume and he only knew of one by name.

Walking back into the shadows of the forest, the figure waved goodbye and said, "Don't worry about your person getting this, I'll make sure he does."

Thinking over it for second on whether it was a good idea, Marco decided to ask the figure, "Just one more thing before you go."

Stopping for a second, the figure asked, "Yes?"

Biting his lower lip, Marco asked, "Have you by any chance been in contact with Lady Prestor recently?" As soon as he finished asking his question, Marco regretted it. The figure turned its head around, causing Marco to glance around the forest as all noises dulled down as if he were underwater.

"No I have not," the figure said while disappearing. Opening his eyes in panic, Marco stepped back and twisted around, trying to find some evidence of where the figure had gone. Feeling a sharp pain in his chest, Marco slowly looked down and saw a bloody sword sticking out through his chest from his back. Gagging on the blood pooling in his throat and mouth, Marco felt the figure whisper in his ear, "No, I have not been near Lady Prestor recently. **I am Lady Prestor!"**__and fell to the ground with the sword still sticking out of his chest.

Pulling her sword out with a sickening squelch, Lady Prestor wiped the blood off of her sword and walked away saying, "I better be getting back before I'm missed," and disappeared into the forest just as the sun started to rise to the east over the mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she opened her eyes into the morning sun, Tatsuki immediately knew that she shouldn't have. Looking around, she saw that she was in a hole and a long ditch led away from it into the forest, _'must have been caused by my reentry or something._'Tatsuki allowed a small laugh to escape her lips until her headache caused her to stop. Holding her head with her hand, Tatsuki let out a groan and said, "Crap, my head feels like I just had a one-on-one free-for-all with Sado and lost." Groaning in pain from both her headache and in general, her entire body, Tatsuki reached up and, grabbing one of the nearest branches from the fallen tree she landed on, slowly picked herself up off of the dirt and rocks.

Swaying back and forth as she let the dizziness pass from getting up too fast, Tatsuki tried to take in her surroundings while ignoring the pounding headache that seemed to not be getting any better. Opening one eye to at least see where she was, Tatsuki saw a river only about twenty feet away and slowly shambled off to it making sure she didn't fall down from the dizziness. Reaching the edge of the water, Tatsuki fell down onto her knees and scooped her hands under the surface of the water and noticed something different with her appearance.

While her overall appearance didn't look that much different than she did before she came here, somehow she was wearing her leg armor from before. Usually when she was asleep or unconscious, as proven when training with Urahara, her armor would dissipate and any clothes she would wear would reappear on her legs. Realizing that she didn't need to be wearing her armor now or else it would drain more from her low energy reserves, Tatsuki tried to will away her armor to evaporate into nothingness as usual when something new happened. While her blue and white form-fitting armor would simply vanish when she did that, this time it seemed to shift and melt into something new, which prompted her into saying, "What the hell is going on here?"

The armor seemed to become darker and darker until they were mostly black with purple runes and letters etched into them going down the length of both legs. Running her hands over them to make sure that they were actually real, Tatsuki noticed that while they felt like metal and was as hard as steel, they didn't feel like they weighed anything as all. Looking closely as the letters and runes, Tatsuki wondered, "What's this…damn it, I can't read it. They resemble nothing I've ever seen before. Uryū would know, but where is he? Better yet, where is anybody?"

Turning around and hearing or seeing nothing besides the forest, the rushing of the water, Tatsuki noticed some type of settlement in the distance and thought, _'maybe someone there knows someone that can help me.'_ As she stood back onto her legs, Tatsuki noticed that her new armor didn't match her white shirt that she wore to Hueco Mundo. Laughing to herself and not realizing that her headache was gone, Tatsuki said between laughs, "Maybe I can get something to match my new pants," and walking off into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Katrana Prestor was absolutely furious! Pacing around her room in Stormwind Keep, Lady Prestor tried to think of what to do with the two pieces of information she was given by her spies outside the kingdom. Looking at the more reliable document in her left hand, she read over the report once more to make sure she didn't misread it. According to her men, the Defias Brotherhood, King Wrynn had escaped their grasp months ago and was now returning to the city to reclaim his throne.

Crumbling up the letter in rage, she incinerated it with a quick burst of magic to avoid anybody else from reading it. Quickly composing herself in case she drew any unwanted company, she took a deep breath and moved onto the next piece of paper that, she admitted to herself, interested her immensely. According to this report, her 'official' scouts had seen an object crash somewhere near the river that split the Duskwoods from Elwynn Forest to the south. After going to investigate it, they had seen a trail of destruction over 100 feet long, but whatever caused the damage was gone.

Folding up the report, Lady Prestor walked over to her desk and put the report with the others. Pacing to the ledge that overlooked the main part of the city, she thought back to the burst of magic she felt yesterday near Stormwind, "Perhaps," she mused, putting one hand to her mouth in thought, "This report is related to the burst of magic I felt yesterday. While the amount of magic and power in it cannot be compared to my own, it felt _unique_." Allowing a small smile to slowly grace her lips, Lady Prestor turned and walked away from the ledge, all the while thinking, _'this may go well with my king situation…'_ and walked out of her room with a task firmly in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sleeping soundly against a tree when he felt someone kick him in his side. Opening his eyes and taking a quick look around, Johnson saw nobody near him and tried to go back to sleep when he was kicked in his other side. Quickly looking to his side, he noticed two kids standing about ten feet away from him laughing along with his captain, who was sitting cross-legged on a stump of a tree. Groaning and sitting up against the trunk so that his back was flat against it, he asked his captain with a small frown on his tired face, "I'm guessing that this is all your doing?"

Letting out a small laugh, Marshal Dughan, looked over at the town of Goldshire for a few minutes and then replied, "Yeah, I felt that kicking you myself wouldn't have been punishment enough. You could hit me in retaliation, however," he trailed off, waving to the children who had already started running back towards the town, "You couldn't hit the children."

Getting up and dusting his grey and blue armor off from the grass and dirt, Johnson looked at the town, "Yeah, you're right." Walking towards the town, he was joined by Dughan, who seemed to be deep in thought. Curious about what could cause his captain to shift moods so quickly, Johnson asked, "Sir, is their something bothering you?"

Ignoring his friends' request for a moment, Dughan looked up at the morning sky. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm just thinking about what happened early this morning."

Scoffing in embarrassment, Johnson retorted, "That? You're thinking about that?" and patted Dughan on his back, "You personally took out a search party to find that shining light that fell off into the distance this morning. And what did you find, nothing but a trail of dirt and a crater near the border to Duskwoods. So lighten up and enjoy the day! It's not even nine in the morning and you're already depressed."

Shaking his head at his commanders thinking, Johnson went ahead of his commander into the common square of Goldshire. If he had held back, he wouldn't have failed to hear him mutter under his breath, "But why do I feel that this is a premonition of things to come?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki reached the road when she heard them again. Letting out a groan of frustration, she turned around and kicked the rodent back down the hill towards the mine. One thing that she realized about her new armor is that it's just as powerful, if not more so, then her other armor, without the drain on her energy. Thinking about it as she kicked another one fifty feet away, Tatsuki thought she could wear her armor constantly without getting tired. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of dozens of the rodent creatures running out of the mine towards her holding axes, picks, and small swords in their small arms.

"Aw, come on!" she yelled turning around and running down the road to try and put some distance between the rats and her, "How long are you guys going to follow me?" It wasn't five minutes ago when Tatsuki stumbled upon the mines by accident looking for people and immediately drew the attention and anger of every one of the little rat creatures. Picking up her pace, Tatsuki's feet blew up a small cloud of dust and she flew down the road, seeming to lose the rat creatures over the horizon.

Looking back down the road to make sure she lost the creatures that were chasing her, Tatsuki let out a sign of relief and skidded to a stop. Turning down the road, Tatsuki clapped her hands together in victory to herself and exclaimed, "Ha! Guess I finally lost those miserable little rats!" She was so focused on her gloating that Tatsuki failed to see or hear the three men come up the road behind her.

"Who are you girl?" one of the men asked Tatsuki, startling her and causing her to gasp out in surprise. Turning around to look at who snuck up on her and whether or not they were an enemy, Tatsuki saw three men wearing identical grey and blue armor. One of the men, thinking Tatsuki was going to attack, drew his sword and pointed it at her. Seeing his sword drawn, the other two followed his lead and drew their weapons as well and began circling around to Tatsuki's back, surrounding her. "I won't repeat myself again," the guard said watching Tatsuki's every move, "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? How could you run so fast?"

Putting her arms out in front of her body in an x-shape, Tatsuki said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Glancing back to the guards behind her, Tatsuki continued, "One question at a time, pal. First of all, my name is Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa. Second, I'll answer the rest of your questions if I can get some food first," and grabbed her stomach, which growled angrily at Tatsuki.

Nodding to the others, the lead guard turned around and said, "Very well then, we'll take you to Goldshire for food and rest. But you are going to tell us everything we ask, understand?" After a firm nod of affirmation from Tatsuki, the guard called the other two from behind Tatsuki and told her to follow them down the road to the town of Goldshire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Prestor walked briskly down the streets that greater Stormwind City consisted of, all the while returning the waves and greeting from the citizens who were shocked to see someone of her social status near their homes. She turned down the road that ran parallel to the canal that intersected the city and approached the quarter where most of the royal soldiers and guards slept and lived. Reaching the heavy mithril gate that blocked off access to the greater percentage of the population, Lady Prestor nodded to the guards, who stepped aside and called for the gate to be raised. Giving a silent thank you, she walked into the barracks while the gate was closed behind her.

Ignoring the salutes and honorifics given to her, she ambled down the street towards the espionage headquarters and proceeded inside where she was greeted by the head of SI:7, Master Mathias Shaw. "Ah, Lady Prestor, how good of you to grace us with your presence," he greeted her with sarcasm evident in his voice, "Who do you want us to kill, maim, quiet, or make disappear this time?" and gave her a mock bow.

Getting angry at his constant attitude and sarcasm towards her, Katrana scowled and said, "Enough of your foolishness Shaw, act your position or I will find someone who will. Just because your grandmother founded SI:7 doesn't mean you have free reign over it!" When Shaw straightened up at the jab to his family, Katrana let out a small smirk, "That's more like it. Now, I have something new for you, read this." Pulling out the report from the Goldshire scouts, she tossed it over to Shaw, who deftly caught it in his hand.

Quickly skimming over the document, Shaw handed it back to her and responded with disinterest, "What does this have to do with me or my men?"

Foreseeing his question, Katrana responded without missing a beat, "Quite simply, I want you to have your men find who or what caused this and bring him or it back. If it's a person, try to persuade them to come back _without _killing or harming them. Is that clear?" she finished looking Shaw right in the eyes. Shaw almost flinched at the coldness and depth of her eyes.

"Crystal ma'am," Shaw replied with a mock salute. Huffing in outrage, Katrana left the SI:7 headquarters in a rage, trying to get away before doing anything rash. Back inside, Shaw let out a chuckle and said, "Crystal ma'am, until the king is back in power…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight," he started, looking at Tatsuki who was still wolfing down plate after plate of food, "Your name is Tatsuki Arisawa, you don't know where you came from, and you don't know how you ran so fast?" Briefly glancing up from her plate for a sec, Tatsuki nodded in agreement and went back to her food to continued eating when she saw the guard's hand covering the plate; "You gave us nothing besides your name. How do we not know you're not a spy in disguise?" and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

After chewing and swallowing her food and taking a deep breath, Tatsuki responded bored, "I'm not a spy. And for your information mister, mister…"

"Dughan, my name is Marhsall Dughan, it's best you don't forget it," the man responded insulted.

"…Mister Dughan then, sorry. I already told you that I don't know how I got here, I just did. And for how I was running so fast, I was always able to, so it didn't seem strange to me," Tatsuki finished and slightly flinched, thinking and hoping that it wasn't noticed by Marshall Dughan.

After pondering for a few minutes, Tatsuki thought she had a chance of getting out of her when he finally responded, "I still don't trust you," getting up out of his chair and circling around the table towards, making her flinch, "And furthermore-" before he was interrupted by one of his guards, who came running into the inn, scaring the other patrons.

"Sir, some agents from SI:7 are here looking for you!" the man hastily said.

"SI:7?" Dughan questioned in disbelief, confusing Tatsuki, who didn't know who they were taking about, "What the hell do they want?"

"Apparently, they are looking for anybody or anything weird or out of place. They claim Lady Prestor has extended an invitation to them."

Looking towards Tatsuki, Dughan smiled grimly and warned Tatsuki, "Well little girl, it seems that you got off the hook here, but be warned. SI:7 is known as the guild of thieves and assassins." Putting a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder, in gave her a piece of advice, "Watch your pocket and your step, or it might be your last," and escorted Tatsuki out of the inn to the men waiting outside.

Tatsuki immediately did not like or trust the men that were waiting for, they both were wearing dark black leather that covered up most of their bodies and faces. One of them turned and looked towards Tatsuki and then focused down at her black and purple plate armor and gruffly said, "Who is this?"

Ignoring the comment, Dughan waved to Tatsuki and told him. "I believe she is related to what you're looking for."

"Really," the other man asked, taking a good, long look at Tatsuki, "What makes you believe that?"

"Just trust me, she is," Dughan replied.

Just then a Dwarf wearing the same type of outfit appeared and asked Dughan, "Is this the girl you were talking about?" Seeing a brief, if hesitant, nod from Dughan, he continued, "Come on lass, Lady Prestor wants a meeting with you as soon as possible. It seemed you _interest_ her immensely. It's a real honor."

Mentally sighing, Tatsuki could only think, _'great, just great. The minute I get here bad things keep happening to me. Damn my luck,'_ and walked with the agents towards Stormwind City and whatever lay inside waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And chapter 5 is done, good for me

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	6. Chapter 6: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

Note: This story starts taking place between the end of the Burning Crusade and right before Wrath of the Lich King. That means that characters and NPCs and enemies that were in the game before will still be in the story until I move it forward.

Note #2: I found this chapter easier to write than my last one, but I had more fun doing my last one. I wonder which one is better for me?

Note #3: I believe Shunpo works only if you know where you're going. If you don't, you might end up running into things.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 6: The Introduction Arc

Renji's first experience with Elves

Fandral Staghelm stormed into the Temple of the Moon seeking answers to his questions about the power he felt. However, one thing that he did not anticipate was High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind waiting for him just inside the temple proper with several of her Sentinels surrounding her. Deciding to start things off, Staghelm bluntly asked her, "I take it you felt that power as well?"

Getting a silent nod from Tyrande, he crossed his arms across his chest and coldly asked her, "Well, have you decided to do anything about it or not?"

Ignoring his gruff tone and lack of respect, Tyrande let out a breath and replied softly, "Yes I have Fandral. I have decided to send a small scouting party to find whatever it is that landed in Teldrassil." Seeing his surprised expression on his face, she asked him, "I take it you didn't know that Fandral?"

Quickly responding, he said, "I knew that some things came, but for one of them to land so close to Darnassus. We must mount a defense at once!" raising his voice, Staghelm continued with his speech, "We don't know if whatever it is demonic in origin or not and I would rather not have to take that risk. Listen to me Tyrande or we might face a repeat of what happened at Mount Hyjal!"

As soon as Staghelm mentioned Mount Hyjal, Tyrande Whisperwind's features steeled up and her face contorted with anger. The normally passive and calm woman interrupted Staghelm and asked, "Yes but what _if_ it isn't Fandral? I'm sure that you felt the amount of power whatever came through possessed." Stopping for a second before finishing, she asked him, "What if we can somehow get it to help us against the legion?"

Angry with Tyrande, Staghelm shouted, "We don't need any help from outsiders! We Night Elves have managed to fight off and win against the Burning Legion multiple times in the past and we will continue to do so in the future!"

"With what forces Fandral?" Tyrande retorted, "The number of our people are dwindling. Why do you think we entered into the Alliance in the first place? We needed their help to defend our home from any outside threats."

Seeing no fault in her logic, as usual, Staghelm swallowed his pride and asked, "As always what you have said is correct. So then, what do you propose we do about this then?"

Happy that Staghelm agreed with her, Tyrande waved to her Sentinels who straightened to attention and said, "As I've already told you, I sent a simple scouting part consisting of several of our best scouts, rangers, and hunters to determine the threat that this object possesses. If need be, they will incapacitate it."

Seeing no further point in being in the temple, Fandral Staghelm turned around and walked down and out of the temple, but not before saying, "I hope you are right, Tyrande, or Elune help us all," causing Tyrande to close her eyes and look away.

Turning towards her Sentinels, Tyrande said, "You heard what I said. Now go and grab your best scouts." The Sentinels saluted and ran off, leaving Tyrande alone in the Temple of the Moon with her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking another branch out of his way, Renji made his way through the giant trees. For what seemed like the umpteenth time ever since he regained consciousness, Renji cried out in frustration, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" Groaning in anger, Renji climbed over another giant root in this seemingly endless forest and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Looking up into the canopy, Renji complained, "This is great, just great. I go from being in an endless white desert to trekking through an endless giant forest that's hot as hell. When I manage to find Uryū, I'm going to pound his skull to dust for his suggestion." Taking another step and tripping over a root, Renji asked with his face in the dirt, "How the hell did a forest get this big anyway?"

Picking himself off the ground and dusting the dirt off of his kimono, Renji mumbled something about destroying the forest using bankai and started walking again. As he took another step, Renji heard movement from above him. Stopping and looking up in the branches of the forest, Renji thought, _'What was that?'_ and gripped his zanpakuto with his hand. Keeping absolutely still, Renji focused everything on trying to hear anything out of the ordinary in the forest.

After a few long minutes of silence, Renji let out a sigh and said, "Guess there wasn't anyone there in the first place." Releasing his zanpakuto and putting his hand back into his pocket he let out a small chuckle of embarrassment and finished, "This forest must be getting to me," and started walking away when he heard the same noise again. After a repeat of the first time, Renji realized he wasn't alone. Starting to get annoyed, Renji drew Zabimaru from its sheathe and said, "Come on out you coward! Show yourself!"

Renji widened his eyes as he heard something sail through the air towards him. Rolling forward and swinging Zabimaru to his side, he managed to dodge several more of the projectiles and block the rest with Zabimaru. Raising his sword in front of him in a guarding position, Renji calmly waited for the next barrage in order to find where his attacker was. _'What the hell is this guy?'_ Renji questioned, slowly walking around in a circle to cover his blind spots and eyes darting from side to side, _'When he attacked me, his arrows came from in front of me while at the same time from behind me. Either he's very fast or there's more than one of them.'_

Believing that getting away was the best course of action; Renji raised his hand towards his front and shouted, "Hado Number 31! Shakkaho!" and shot a large red sphere of energy from his palm towards the trees. As it hit its target, the attack made an explosion and a large cloud a smoke, covering up Renji's escape through it. Running through the forest as fast as he could without using Shunpo, Renji inwardly gloated, _'guess I lost whoever was following me for now.'_

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice called out to Renji from his left, causing him to stop running and skid to a stop.

Turning towards the figure hiding in the shadows, Renji called out "Bastard." Holding Zabimaru in front of him to face any threat, Renji asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Pausing for a second, the figure stated, "Someone who can easily kill you if you try to run again." The mysterious figure's response lacked any emotion, making Renji tense up in anticipation of another fight.

Hoping to taunt the figure, Renji admitted, "Well I have to say, you are quite fast," he said as turned to face the figure, "but speed isn't everything, you know."

Chuckling the figure responded, "Agreed, but you made two mistakes with your assumption."

Getting nervous about the conversation and where it was heading, Renji shouted to the figure as he slowly backed up, "Two mistakes, huh. Fine then, tell me where I went wrong."

As Renji took another step back, an arrow was suddenly lodged in the ground next to his left foot, effectively halting all movement out of fear. Turning around enough so that he could see both the figure in front of him as well as his attacker, Renji was taken aback by what he saw. Lining the branches in the trees behind him were around a dozen figures, all holding bows in his hands with arrows pointed at him.

Hearing the figure walking, Renji turned back towards him as he started answering his question, "Your first mistake was assuming that you outsmarted me. While I must admit you gave us quite a good chase, it was still in vain in our home."

"And the second?" Renji asked, hoping the conversation wasn't going where he thought it was.

Pausing in midstride and keeping his features in the shadows, not allowing Renji to see him. "The second mistake," the figure said as Renji heard the twining of the bowstrings behind him, "was assuming I was all alone in the first place."

Thinking over his situation for a moment, Renji could only come to one conclusion in his head, _'I'm screwed. I wonder if the others are in as much trouble as I am.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Ichigo_

Parrying let another orc's sword, Ichigo pivoted around it and swung Zangetsu across its' chest, causing it to drop like a fly onto the dusty ground and raising a cloud of smoke. Pausing for a sec to catch his breath, Ichigo dusted off his black kimono and looked around the landscape at the bodies of various orcs littering it. "Damn bastards wouldn't give up until they were dead," he said with acknowledgement to his defeated foes. Walking away towards the portal, Ichigo couldn't help but let out a large sigh of frustration, "Damn, I've been running, walking, and chased for at least an hour now and it still seems just as far away!" Holding Zangetsu in his right hand, Ichigo lifted it and strapped it across his back as usual and started off again, making sure not to fall into any more ambushes.

As he was walking, Ichigo suddenly stopped and called out to nobody: "I know you're out there. You've been following me ever since I defeated that gigantic demon on top of the mountain." Quickly pulling Zangetsu back out, he turned around and asked, "Now spill it, who are you?"

"My, my, kids these days have no respect," the mysterious figure said as he materialized out of thin air in front of Ichigo. "How did you know I was even here?" he asked Ichigo.

Letting a small smirk appear, Ichigo said, "That's none of your damn business!"

The figure then started laughing darkly, startling Ichigo, and said, "Oh? A challenge is it then?" The figure then vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo and attacked his back. The figure smiled let out a small giggle of amusement as Ichigo blocked his attack with Zangetsu and spun around to face him. **"This'll be fun!" **he said as he and Ichigo attacked each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Uryū_

Uryū had come across the abandoned and desolate farmhouse not long after making his decision on going down the road that led to the Plaguelands. As he approached the house, Uryū noticed that it seemed to be patrolled and guarded by several ghosts and undead. After looking around and seeing as many of them as he could, Uryū snuck by them and into the house, noticing that it was totally empty. Finding nothing of importance on the first floor except for an old stove and a fireplace, Uryū found the staircase and went to the second floor, taking a moment to glance down at an old doll.

Reaching the second floor, Uryū proceeded to the bedroom, but not before dragging decaying furniture in front of the door, to prevent any unwanted guests from coming up and visiting him.

Looking around, he noticed a pile of dusty books and a bed and not much else. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed upon the bed that seemed to take up most of the room. Thinking for a second, Uryū raised his wrist and willed for his bow to appear. Dispersing it a few seconds later, he thought, _'it seems like I have most of my energy back. However it appears I can't hold my bow as long as I could back in my world.'_ Closing his eyes and falling asleep, he had one last thought, _'Whatever caused what happened to this place, I cannot let it find me.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Nel Tu_

Running down the road that led out of Mulgore towards the break in the mountains, Nel noticed a sign, "Maybe I can get directions from that." Locking her legs and digging the heels of her sandals into the dirt, Nel skidded to a quick stop, causing a cloud of dust to kick up behind her.

Walking towards the sign, Nel looked up and read, "The Barrens 15 miles this way," and looked around the sign down the road. Turning back towards the sign, Nel continued reading it, "Mulgore and Thunder Bluff 65 miles this way." Looking back down the road where she came from, Nel pointed and said, "I guess that place is Mulgore and I want to go to the place called the Barrens." Kicking up another dust cloud, Nel ran down the road to her new destination, hoping to meet her friends again.

The hawk flew across the sky, watching its target race across the ground. Hearing a sharp and specific whistle, it screeched and flew towards a tree, landing on the arm of its caller. "That must be the woman Baine warned me about. I better keep him informed of her movements." Groaning, he wrote a message for the hawk to take, "It's taking all of me energy to barely keep up with her at the rate she moves." Releasing his hawk with his new message, the hunter jumped out of the tree and raced off after Nel, trying to make up for lost time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back with Renji_

Glancing around from figure to figure with his eyes, Renji was desperately trying to find a way out of this mess, _'Come on Renji think. What can you do to get out of this mess before you're killed or worse?"_ Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Renji focused back on the figure in the shadows in front of him and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for then? You have me obviously surrounded, what don't you just kill me and get it over with already?"

As the figure silently strode out into the light, Renji could finally see what he looked like and widened his eyes in response. The man, as Renji could finally tell, stood about eight feet tall, easily dwarfing Sado in height by a good foot or two and had glowing yellow eyes and long, pointed ears. However, the feature about the man that struck Renji the most was that his skin was a deep shade of purple. As Renji took in the appearance of the man, the man finally answered his question, drawing Renji's attention, "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so the moment we found you." Looking at the figures still in the trees, the man continued, "We were simply sent out to find the cause of the disturbance in our tree and neutralize it if need be."

Renji stood with his mouth agape and could only think of one thing: _'Tree? This whole damn forest is a giant goddamn TREE???'_ Quickly pulling himself back together, Renji interrupted the man and said, "Hold on just a second here pal. Did you just say that this is one giant tree and not a forest?"

Waving to the figures in the trees, the figure lowered their bows and put their arrows away. Renji let out a sigh of relief while the man in front of him responded rather directly, "It is both, human. Our great tree, Teldrassil, is in of itself, a forest. Furthermore-" was all he could manage to get out before Renji got an agitated look on his face and jabbed his thumb to the figures standing behind him.

"Whoa, hold on here pal, did I just here you right? Did you just call me human?" Renji asked, thinking the man was slightly off-kilter in the head. "While I must admit, I've never seen a purple person like you. But aren't you being a little presumptuous when you call me a human?"

"I am no mere human," the man said walking up to Renji, "I am a night elf, as are all my friends who surround you. We belong to an older race that you humans."

Putting a hand on his zanpakuto and slowly backing away from the night elf, who was getting too close to Renji for comfort, Renji asked, "Well that is all fine and dandy, but what do want from me?"

"You, my strange human, are wearing clothing that I've never seen before and furthermore," he trailed off, waving to the forest around him, "You are within our sacred grove, which is forbidden to all other races besides night elves by penalty of death."

Renji, seeing a way out of the situation, scoffed and told the night elf, "Well, sorry about that. My landing here wasn't planned you know."

The night elf held his chin in his hand and mused quietly, "Hmm, so you are the thing that crashed here."

Renji, catching the insult directed at him, responded in anger, "Hey, I'm not a thing!"

Ignoring Renji's angry response, the night elf looked back up at Renji and said with authority, "You will come with us back to Darnassus for questioning as ordered by our High Priestess, Lady Tyrande Whisperwind."

Remembering the night elves in the trees behind him and his odds of getting out of here alive, Renji said to the night elf, "I guess don't have a choice now, do I?" Putting his arms up in mock surrender, Renji told him with a sarcastic smile, "Take me to your leader," and walked away into the forest surrounded by the night elves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the top of Icecrown Citadel, she stood silently, waiting for her master to tell her what to do. Apparently whatever he had in mind for her required the use of her partner and after several hours of not reporting in, her sadistic attitude was starting to get replaced by something she wasn't familiar with: fear.

The Lich King sat on his throne, clearly irritated with his servant in front of him, **"Where is your partner? He should have returned here by now,"** he told her, causing her to slightly flinch away from his gaze.

His servant, one of his thirteen death knights who controlled the Scourge directly beneath him, cowered under the intensity of his gaze. Even though she was one of his most loyal death knights, her master wouldn't hesitate to strike her of her own free will, or even worse, her very soul if she failed him.

His servant, one of his thirteen death knights who ruled over his Scourge directly beneath him, was sweating profusely. Even though she was one of his most loyal death knights, her master wouldn't hesitate to strike her of her own free will, or worse, her soul, if she failed him.

Finally responding, she answered, "I don't know, master. By all indications, he should have returned just before I did." Thinking quickly on how to get out of there with both her soul and mind intact, she quickly added, "Master, perhaps he simply met up with his target and got into a scuffle, you know how pent up he gets here." With no visible response from her master came, she got on her knees and bowed to him with her head to the ground, hoping he would accept that reason.

After a moment had passed and she found herself still alive, she raised her head up off the ground and noticed that her master was deep in thought and had his hand nowhere near Frostmourne. "My lord," she hesitantly said, "What is the matter?"

Opening up his glowing, blue eyes, the Lich King responded, **"This may actually play out better than I originally thought. Instead of simply gathering information on our guests' powers, he will get first-hand experience with them."**

"But what if he doesn't come back, master? What then?" she asked, already knowing the response.

"**Well then,"** her master started saying, causing her to shake in fear of what was to come, **"Lets just say that if that is the case, then your consequences would be, most **_**deadly**_**. Now be gone from my sight before I strike you down where you stand!"** Shaking, she nodded and quickly cast an incantation, disappearing into a torrent of shadows that suddenly appeared on the dark ice below her feet and vanished.

A few minutes after his servant fled his presence, the Lich King sat on his throne and started smirking, bemused with the current situation. **"All according to plan, all according to plan,"** he repeated and motioning to one of his skeletal guards, ordered, "**Tell him that I have a specific task in mind. Something that only he can do…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here is Chapter 6, I have to say folks, I am really enjoying writing this for you.

~Bahamut_Reishiki, Hello and Good Night!


	7. Chapter 7: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

Note: This story starts taking place between the end of the Burning Crusade and right before Wrath of the Lich King. That means that characters and NPCs and enemies that were in the game before will still be in the story until I move it forward.

Note: I will write Chad instead of Sado unless he is called that, it's easier for me to do so.

Note: Chad still has his second Brazo Derecha de Gigante for now

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 7: The Introduction Arc

Chad arrives in Durotar

Bringing his hands down to the surface of the river, Grekar scooped up some water into his hands. As he brought the liquid up to his mouth, he looked around at the rest of his hunting party. They were returning from a search and destroy excursion into the harpy-invested Razorwind Canyon and had suffered minimal casualties. After three days of fighting the harpies, his men were weary and eager to rest north up in Orgrimmar.

Bringing his head back to face the river, Grekar failed to see the figure approach him. "How much longer till we reach the gates of Orgrimmar?" Turning around, Grekar saw his brother, Vùrbag, walking slowly towards him, his giant war-axe resting softly on his right shoulder.

Grunting, Grekar swallowing the water before replying to Vùrbag, "Around another two or three days of travelling, provided that we rest during the nights, lest we run into another ambush by the quilboar." Drying his hands on his vest, Grekar stood up and started to walk back to the camp, his large broadsword firmly strapped to his back.

As Grekar walked away, Vùrbag kept standing where he was. Before Grekar could get too far away, Vùrbag called back to him, "Shall I wake the men?"

Looking to the rising sun, Grekar noticed something shoot down from the sky and impact the landscape due west of his location. "Yes," he said softly, causing Vùrbag to turn around at his brother's soft tone, "I believe that it a good idea."

Marching into his camp, Grekar walked to the middle of his sleeping men and shouted, "Get up men!" The orcs, startled out of their sleep by the commanding voice of their leader, quickly stood to attention. "Men, we have one last task to attend to before we can return home…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad opened his eyes and immediately squinted them, trying to block the sun out of his eyes. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed that Rukia was no longer slung over it, as she was when he leapt into the portal. Realizing that he was flying through the air, Chad took a moment to spin around and looked down at the ground, noticing that he was over some type of red terrain.

As the minutes passed, Chad started to realize that he was getting closer to the ground and that he was going to hit it headfirst. Rather than doing that, Chad spun quickly in the air so that his feet were now going to impact the ground first, rather than his head. As he hit the ground, Chad dug his feet into the dusty soil, burying them up to his ankles in the red dirt and creating a long skid mark in the ground as he slowed himself to a stop.

After the dust settled and Chad could see again, Chad took a second to see exactly where he was. The white sands and perpetual moonlight of Hueco Mundo were replaced by red, dusty, and desolate landscapes under a rising sun to the east. _'Hmm, at least this place is better than Hueco Mundo.'_ Looking around, Chad picked a direction and started to walk off in hope of finding his friends when he was ambushed by a group of people.

Chad took a second to take in his opponents' features, while he has seen many things on his adventures with Ichigo to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, he admitted to himself that he has never seen something quite like them before. "What are you?" he asked, trying to figure out what these things are.

"Hmm," one of the orcs said while adjusting his war-axe in his hands, "Don't you know who we are?" After a moment of thinking, Chad looked at the orc and shook his head in denial. The orc then reared back his head and started laughing, causing the other orcs to also start laughing as well. After a minute, he stopped laughing and stated to Chad as if it was an everyday fact, "We, you pitiful human, are orcs. We are faster, stronger, tougher, and smarter that you humans.

Chad stood with his arms to his said and kept staring in front of him, saying nothing as the orc kept trying to taunt and provoke him into charging and attacking recklessly. Noticing that his tactics were failing on Chad, the orc stopped and asked with a bellow, "Well then, now that our fun is over, lets get down to business. What are you, a human, doing on our land? While Thrall may have an uneasy peace with Jaina Proudmoore, that doesn't mean you can just waltz onto our land."

Looking around at the dry plains around him for a minute, Chad turned to the orc and asked, "This is your land?" Turning around, Chad started to walk away when several orcs rushed around from his sides and cut off his escape route. Raising an eyebrow, Chad stated without facing back around to the orc, "I didn't know this was your land. Do you think you can let me leave?"

With a quick snap of his fingers, the orc motioned for his friends to draw their weapons and slowly close in on Chad. "That is not an option," he started saying, staying behind the other orcs, "You will come with us and be imprisoned until you are either interrogated or executed." Motioning to one orc on his left, he ordered, "Seize him!"

Nodding fiercely to his leader, the orc let out a war cry and charged at Chad. As the orc rushed at Chad with his espadon, Chad ducked to the right as the orc tried to knock him out with the handle of the sword. Quickly coming back up, Chad punched the orc in the stomach, knocking both the air out of him and launching him several feet into the air.

Another orc came from behind Chad and wrapped his arms around Chad's chest in an attempt to immobilize him. Thinking quickly, Chad readjusted his stance and thrust his chest forward, causing the orc to loosen his grip. Taking advantage of the orc's momentum, Chad reached up and grabbed his shoulders and swung him forward, causing his back to impact the dusty ground with a loud crack.

Before a third orc could reach him, Chad brought his knee up and impacted the orc's chin, knocking him out almost instantly.

Opening his eyes in amazements, one of the orcs who charged at Chad muttered, "That's impossible," and shifted his hands on the handle of his axe, tightening his grip, "No human should have this much power!" Seeing Chad turn and look at him, the orc flinched and backed away before he was taken down as well.

Thinking that was enough of a demonstration of his powers, Chad once again asked his question, "Now will you let me leave?"

The leader scoffed and turned to the orc that backed away, "Coward, you are below filth." Focusing back on Chad, he motioned to several orcs, who quickly started to charge Chad all at once, "While your power is impressive human, you are still no match for more than one of us!"

Looking around, Chad realized that these orcs weren't going to let him leave their land without him having to fight through all of them. While he easily could, he didn't want to have this actually come to that. Closing his eyes, Chad raised his right arm out horizontal to his side, confusing the orcs who didn't know what he was doing. Opening up his eyes, Chad quietly said, "I'm sorry," while calling upon his powers, which quickly materialized as a black and red pattern on his right arm, startling the charging orcs. Bringing his arm back down to his side, he finished and said, "But I have to go find my friends."

Seeing an opening, Chad quickly took advantage of the orcs' hesitation and ran forward with his hand curled into a fist, charging up his spiritual attack. Reaching the first wave of orcs, Chad weaved through them towards their leader. Jumping into the air, Chad brought his fist down upon the ground and yelled, "El Directo!" causing the ground to ripple slightly before imploding, knocking the orcs surrounding him into the air and releasing a large cloud of smoke and dust into the air.

Taking one more step to balance out and stop his momentum, Chad turned around and calmly stated to the remaining orcs, some of them even starting to back up away from Chad out of fear of his power, "Anyone else?" Looking around at the orcs, Chad noticed that even the brave ones were hesitant about attacking him after seeing his display of power. "Well then," Chad started saying while turning back around and walking through the cloud of smoke from his attack, "I'll be going now," and disappeared from eyesight.

After waiting so that the human was no longer in earshot, one of the remaining orcs turned to his brethren and said nervously, "The Warchief must know of this human at once. There's no telling how much of a threat he is." Turning to one of them, Grekar ordered, "Send a message to Thrall at once. Tell him of the threat and how he should deal with it."

As the messenger left, Grekar rubbed his brow, aware of the upcoming headache and started to walk up to the crater with the other orcs and helped his brother up along with his injured comrades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Chad walked down the dusty road, he raised his arm to cover his eyes from the sun. After his initial encounter with the orcs and several hours of walking and climbing over rocks, he had finally managed to find a road.

Ducking behind an outcropping, Chad saw a bridge in the distance that was being guarded by a couple dozen of the orcs. "How am I going to get by them?" Looking to the sides of the bridge, Chad thought, _'it seems they aren't just guarding the bridge; they are also patrolling the riverbank. If I'm going to get across, I'm going to have to time it between shifts.'_

As he waited for a break in the guards' patrols, Chad's instincts warned for him to move. Rolling off to the side, he managed to avoid the giant axe sweep down and split the boulder he was hiding behind in half, which would have been his head. Rolling to a stop, Chad rose to his knees and jumped back again as he avoided another attack. Looking at his attacker, Chad saw that it was the leader of the group of orcs from earlier and by the state of his body, Chad guessed that he was still heavily injured from his display of El Directo.

Grunting in annoyance at Chad's dodging, the orc said, "Human, you actually believe you managed to beat me earlier? You simple cheated me out of a victory. A victory that I'm going to reclaim here and now!" and swung downwards once more, aiming to split Chad in half.

Quickly calling upon his power, Chad stuck and braced his Brazo Derecha de Gigante in front of his body, both blocking the attack and startling the orc.

"Well, it seems your arm also functions as a shield as well." Grunting with the effort of trying to overcome Chad's superior defense, the orc admitted, "Human, I have to say, you have gained my interest. Now tell me, what do they call you?"

Pushing up against the axe, Chad managed to deflect the blow away from his body and into the ground to his right. Leaping to the left, Chad responded, "My name is Yasutora Sado. Yours?"

Smiling, the orc withdrew his axe from the ground. Leaping back and adjusting his stance, he started spinning the axe above his head, "They call me Vùrbag. Now Sado, let have a good fight," and charged once more at Chad, swinging his axe around randomly to conceal his attacks.

Chad, rather that try to block the attackm leapt over Vùrbag and ran away from the river into the nearest canyon, _'I can't let those guards know I'm here. I don't know any of their abilities, so they might be able to overpower me with experience.'_

Vùrbag, thinking that Chad was running away, gave chase while yelling, "HA! Are you such a coward that you're running away? You are a piece of trash!"

Stopping a minute later, Chad turned around a punched Vùrbag in the jaw with his arm, sending him skipping several feet and crashing into the canyon wall. "I'm not a coward," Chad responded while cracking his knuckles. Walking towards Vùrbag, who was getting up, he answered, "I just didn't want anyone to interfere in our battle."

Massaging his jaw, Vùrbag grunted, "You have a nice uppercut their boy, you might even be able to put up a good fight." Rising to his feet, Vùrbag picked his axe off of the ground and walked slowly towards Chad, who didn't move, "However it takes more than brawn to defeat me."

"I figured as much," Chad admitted while charging up his El Directo attack, "You seem like an honorable warrior, so I'll end this quickly."

Grinning, Vùrbag spit out some blood and said, "I wouldn't count on it. You got lucky with that attack last time. This time I'm prepared for it." Taking a deep breath, Vùrbag closed his eyes and held his axe vertically in front of his body. Wondering what he was doing, Chad was surprised when the blade stared glowing orange.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"This my boy, is a special attack that I created secretly over several years." Leaping into the air, Vùrbag screamed as he brought the axe down on Chad, "Now, lets see whose attack is stronger!"

As Vùrbag came crashing down to earth, Chad charged up his attack and punched upwards just as Vùrbag swung downwards.

"EL DIRECTO!" "EARTH SHATTERER!"

Blue energy met orange and for a second it seemed as if they were even. While Vùrbag's attack was a short burst of energy concentrated along the blade of the axe, Chad, however, could keep pumping energy into his attack. So slowly but surely, Chad's El Directo pushed up against Vùrbag's Earth Shatterer and after a few moments of an intense stalemate, hit his axe, splintering it into a myriad of pieces.

After a few moments and the dust from their colliding attacks dispersed, Chad could be seen standing while Vùrbag was lying on the ground with blood seeping from his right arm. Grunting from the pain, Vùrbag turned to Chad and said, "Well boy, it seems you bested me after all." Reaching into his armor, Vùrbag pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Chad, who easily caught it with his left hand. "That, my boy, will let you leave across the river. However, be warned, it's only good for one use."

Chad walked over to Vùrbag and knelt down by his side, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, noticing the amount of blood on the ground.

Vùrbag laughed at Chad's concern for his health, "This is but a scrape, I've had worse done to me." Looking up at the canyon walls and the sky, Vùrbag said one last thing to Chad before he closed his eyes, "I was wrong…"

"Wrong about what?" Chad questioned.

"You. I was wrong about you. It seems you do have honor after all, to care for your fallen opponent like you are. You will go far…" Smiling, Vùrbag closed his eyes.

Chad stood looking at Vùrbag for a few more minutes before glancing at the scroll in his hand. Crumpling it up in his hand, he turned around and started walking back to the bridge thinking, _'Vùrbag I will not forget what you have done for me.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thrall was seated, surrounded by his advisors, trying to plan out a strategy for Northrend and against the Lich King. He was just getting word about crates of the plague arriving in both the Horde's cities as well as the Alliance's and that Sylvanas's best apothecaries were desperately working on trying to find a cure.

As he was pointing out various landing and invasion strategies, Thrall looked up from his planning as he heard someone yelling, "Warchief! I have urgent news for you from Grekar!"

Thrall watched as the orc messenger came running into his meeting room. Perturbed, Thrall told the orc, "This better be important." Waving to the charts and maps of Northrend littering the table, Thrall continued, "As you can clearly see, my advisors and I are discussing our plans concerning Northrend and the Scourge." Walking up to the nervous orc, Thrall finished by saying, "Now what is it?"

With a nervous hand, the orc handed Thrall a letter and stated, "I was told to give this directly to you by Grekar. He claimed it was vital you read it as soon as possible."

Opening the sealed parcel, Thrall quickly read over what the message said. After a few minutes, Thrall closed up the message and told the orc with a smile, "This is indeed very important! You, my brother, have done a great service to the Horde."

As the orc left, Thrall turned to the leader of the Darkspear Tribe of trolls, Vol'jin, and said, "Vol'jin, my friend, go and gather your best hunters and trackers. I want this human found and captured alive at any cost. He could be a valuable asset against the Scourge and the Lich King."

Reading the message from Grekar, Thrall exclaimed, "This is indeed important! You have done a great service to the Horde." Thrall turned to the troll Vol'jin and said, "Gather up your best hunters and trackers! I want this human found and captured alive at any cost!"

Vol'jin saluted and replied, "Yes Thrall," and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Chad once again approached the bridge that he tried to sneak by. Stopping and looking at the scroll, he only hoped that it would help him get across.

As Chad neared the bridge, one of the guards ran up to him and yelled while brandishing his mace, "Halt!" Calling the other guards over, he asked Chad, "Human, what do you think you are doing here in our lands?"

Tossing the scroll to the guard, who deftly caught it in his armored hand, Chad emotionlessly replied, "I was told to give this to you by Vùrbag. He said it would help me get across this bridge."

Eying Chad suspiciously, the guard opened the scroll and briefly read through it. After a few moments he called who, to Chad, appeared to be his superior over to read the scroll. After Chad started to think they weren't going to let him pass, the guard spoke up and said, "You actually managed to overpower and defeat Vùrbag, one of the strongest orcs in Orgrimmar? And in an honorable battle as well? Then by all means, you have earned the right to cross the bridge."

Motioning to the others, all the guards moved out of the way and let Chad pass. As he walked to the bridge, Chad saw all of the guards saluting him. On the bridge, Chad only thought one thing, _'this is a weird place. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, where are you guys?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Several hours after Chad left:_

Vùrbag was leaning heavily against the walls of the canyon where he fought Chad. While he wasn't bleeding as profusely as before, he was still bleeding pretty badly. Thinking back to his battle with Chad, he could only chuckle and look forward to fighting the boy again, as a rematch

Turning down the canyon, Vùrbag said, "Just because I'm injured, doesn't mean I couldn't sense you coming from a mile away." Slowly wobbled to his feet and grabbing the remains of his axe, Vùrbag said, "You won't get anything out of me death knight."

The figure started coldly, infuriating Vùrbag. "You think I'm a mere death knight?" it asked causing Vùrbag's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You…it can't be!" Vùrbag managed to get out between breaths.

Walking towards Vùrbag, the figure said while smiling, "You have no idea what I am. Now lets talk…"

What began as a small chuckle soon grew into loud laughter, "I know what you are boy!" Charging towards the death knight, Vùrbag shouted while swinging his broken axe, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL GO DOWN THAT EASY! THIS OLD DOG STILL HAS A COUPLE OF TRICKS!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 is out,

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	8. Chapter 8: The Introduction Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

Note: This story starts taking place between the end of the Burning Crusade and right before Wrath of the Lich King. That means that characters and NPCs and enemies that were in the game before will still be in the story until I move it forward.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 8: The Introduction Arc

Rukia encounters the Scourge

Rukia walked over the frozen ground, her feet leaving imprints of her sandals in the snow and ice. Turning to her left, she noticed the skeleton of a giant creature complete with wings and a skull-full of sharp teeth. Rubbing her arms to try and keep warm, Rukia chuckled to herself, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a dragon."

As she walked south, Rukia kept getting the feeling that someone was following her. Turning around every now and then, she would notice the shadow of a figure dart behind a bone or just out of view. After several failed attempts at seeing who it was, Rukia gave up and pressed onwards believing that whoever was following her meant her no harm.

Around an hour later, Rukia felt the sensation again, but much closer than before. Hearing a deep, hollow laugh, Rukia turned around and came face to face with something she had never see before in her 200 years of afterlife. Facing her was a floated corpse dressed in blue and purple robes, covered by chains and surrounded by a mist that seemed to freeze the air around him. Resting her hand on her zanpakuto, Rukia took a step back and asked, "What are you?"

The creature seemed to find Rukia's fear amusing and responded, "Why, dear girl, I am a lich." Motioning with a hand, Rukia gasped when zombies and ghouls clawed their way out of the ground and surrounded the lich. Grinning with skeletal teeth, the lich asked, "Now girl, before I kill and enslave your soul for all eternity, I have but one question. What is your name?" and raised his hand towards Rukia.

Not responding or recognizing the lich's question, Rukia stared at the undead surrounding him. _'How can this be?'_ she thought, _'It is impossible for souls to be trapped unwilling into bodies once they've died. And what's worse, a dark and malevolent energy seems to be controlling the bodies and the souls.'_ Glancing quickly at her zanpakuto, Rukia came to a realization,_ 'However, if they are souls, I should be able to free them with my zanpakuto.'_

Rukia and the lich faced each other done, neither willing to break the staring deadlock or look away, knowing that their opponent would take advantage of their distraction. After a few minutes had passed, the lich starting laughing, chilling Rukia to the core at the _hollowness_ in the voice. Getting annoyed, Rukia raised an eyebrow and scowled while drawing and pointing her zanpakuto at the lich.

"What is it you find so amusing about me lich?" Rukia demanded, watching all the undead in front of her warily.

Raising his arm, the lich pointed one of his skeletal fingers at Rukia and responded slowly, "You, little girl. I find you very amusing to be so blatantly stubborn and brash when facing my power. You must want to die." The lich turned to one of his ghouls and commanded, "You there! Go and kill her slowly and painfully. Be sure to drag it out. We have work to finish before our master returns." Slobbering, the ghoul growled in response and charged at Rukia, arms scraping the air in front of it in anticipation.

Without a second thought, Rukia slid under the ghoul's simple lunge and slashed it in its side with her zanpakuto. After cutting it deeply, Rukia was astonished that it turned around and started to charge her again as if the wound wasn't even there. However, before the ghoul could charge Rukia again, it started screaming and flailing around in agony.

Both the lich and Rukia widened their eyes in surprise as the ghoul started to glow a bright white and start to disintegrate into nothingness. After a few moments, all that was left of the ghoul was a pile of dust on the ground that was soon blown away by the wind.

The lich and his undead minions recoiled in fear from Rukia, afraid of the weapon she held in her hands. _'Impossible!'_ the lich thought, staring at Rukia's zanpakuto with absolute hatred in his eyes for it. '_The only weapon that has ever had that kind of an effect was the Ashbringer. But that weapon was corrupted and is in the hands of my master's death knight, Highlord Mograine.'_ Quickly regaining his composure, the lich sneered at Rukia and said, "Impressive little girl. But lets see you try and take on more than one ghoul at a time!" Looking at the rest of his undead, the lich pointed at Rukia and yelled, "Kill her! I don't care how but kill her and take that weapon, it cannot be allowed in the hands of enemies of the Scourge!"

Taking in the situation as the ghouls charged at her, Rukia closed her yes and when over her options in her head, _'I guess I have no choice. I will have to use my shikai to finish this as soon as possible; the cold air is starting to numb my limbs.'_ Nodding to herself, Rukia changed her stance and held her zanpakuto out in front of her body vertically before starting to spin it counter-clockwise.

As she spun her zanpakuto, the lich felt Rukia's power start to increase and change immensely and also felt something that he hadn't felt since he pledged his eternal soul to the Lich King, fear. Working up his courage, the lich shouted at Rukia, "What do you think you're doing? What is this power girl? Tell me!"

Staring at the mass of ghouls approaching her, Rukia coldly responded to the lich, "This, lich, is the true power of a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper!" Gripping her zanpakuto, Rukia shouted, "Dance, Sode No Shirayki!" Her zanpakuto turned completely white and a long white ribbon appeared off the hilt of her zanpkauto and trailed off about two meters, fluttering in the shape of a circle.

As soon as Rukia shouted the release of her zanpakuto, a cold and dense fog fell over the frozen tundra of the Dragonblight, both hiding Rukia in its embrace and confusing the lich and his undead, which stood around confused. Looking back and forth for the girl, the lich was busy thinking of what was going on, _'this isn't going to plan what so ever! She's just a little human girl, so where is the source of all this power? Is it possible her weapon is like our master's?'_

Trying to buy some time, the lich asked into the fog, his voice echoing off the moisture in the air, "You impress me more and more girl. Tell me, what kind of weapon is that you hold? I sense a great power coming from it."

Suddenly the fog in front of him disappeared and the lich realized the girl was no longer there. Turning around, he saw the girl standing about twenty feet away. "My weapon," she started saying while raising the blade into the air, "Is none of your concern. Now die! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple)!" As Rukia cut through the air with her blade, the lich started the scream as he and his minions where frozen solid in a giant glacier of blue ice as a beam of pure ice flew from the zanpakuto. Walking up to the frozen undead Rukia snapped her fingers, causing the ice to shatter and destroy all of the undead inside.

Rukia stood and watched as the souls of the ghouls and zombies appeared and floated above their bodies, thanking her for releasing them from the grasp of the Lich King. Rukia, noting to herself the name, walked up to the spirits and said, "Your welcome for the assistance." Pressing the hilt of her zanpakuto against the forehead of one spirit, she continued, "Now allow me to perform Konso (soul burial) on you and allow to go to your afterlife," getting nods of appreciation from the souls.

After releasing all the souls to whatever afterlife there is here, Rukia turned and saw the lich pulling his frozen body back together, "Stupid little bitch! You think you beat me! I am immortal if my phylactery is still intact!"

Using shunpo, Rukia appeared in front of the lich and slammed the hilt of her zanpakuto against his skull, causing the lich to recoil from the impact. After a moment, Rukia responded, "That may be, however, I can still send your soul to hell for your crimes."

Scoffing, the lich laughed and exclaimed, "That is impossible! You may call yourself a soul reaper, but my master is a true god! He will rip your soul out of your body and destroy it piece by piece!"

Letting a small smirk grace her lips, Rukia closed her eyes and leapt back after whispering, "Fine, look behind you then."

Turning around, the lich widened his eyes in fear. Behind him was a giant gate with two giant skeletons holding it shut. Trying to back away from it, the lich found that he was unable to move. "W-What is that?" he asked as he turned his head around, fear evident in his voice.

"Like I told you, that is hell. And no matter how powerful your master is, the lord of hell is far stronger," Rukia said as the gates started to slowly open, creaking as they did.

The lich screamed as the figure of a giant appeared and stabbed him with a giant sword. "This is impossible!" the lich screamed as he felt his soul getting pulled out his corpse, "The Lich King gave me eternal life! I can't be defeated!" Immediately afterwards, the soul of the lich was completely pulled out and dragged screaming through the gates, which promptly closed shut and disappeared.

As soon as the gates disappeared, Rukia let out a sigh and collapsed onto the ice, breathing heavily. "That was close," she said between pants, "If he knew what I was going to do, I might not have beaten him in the first place."

"**Very impressive,"** a voice called out behind Rukia, causing her to gasp at both the tone of the voice and the darkness of its energy. Rolling and turning around, Rukia was greeted by the image of a figure clad in grey armor, adorned with skulls and fur, and holding a glowing blue sword, which radiated evil. The image of the figure seemed to chuckle and spoke again, in its' weird dual voices, **"To think so much power in such a small human."** The figure seemed to have watched Rukia's fight, which scared her even more since she didn't sense him at all, **"The ability to remove souls from bodies, defeat lichs without destroying their phylacteries, and even send souls to hell, and best of all your weapon, it seems to have a soul within it, how very intriguing."**

Rukia, trying to figure a way out of the situation, asked the figure, "Who are you? What is it you want from me exactly?"

The figure chuckled darkly, causing Rukia to sweat in fear at the power literally rolling off of him, _'what power!' _she thought, _'It is simply incredible. Only Ichigo with his mask when he fought that espada in Karakura town surpasses him in power!'_

Dragging Rukia from her thoughts, the figure answered, **"You want to know who I am?"** and motioned to the remains of the lich with his left hand, **"I believe my faithful servant told you all about me before you dragged his soul out of his body. A very impressive display of power for one so young."**

Seeing an advantage, Rukia asked, "So you are this Lich King that the lich screamed to me about as he was dragged to hell. I must say I'm not very impressed. If I could take him down without much trouble, what makes you think that soul stealer of yours can stop me from doing the same thing to you?"

Expecting a different reaction from her enemy, Rukia was shocked when the Lich King started laughing, **"Ha ha ha! So you can recognize Frostmourne for what it is? Very impressive, very impressive indeed, you are even more intriguing then I first thought. However, as for what I want…"** the figure trailed off, causing Rukia to tense and prepare for an attack, **"What I want is not for you to know. You will find out what it is exactly when I want you too. Until then, know this; I will find you, no matter where you go and hide."** Turning around and disappearing through a portal, the Lich King said one last thing before vanishing, **"And nobody will be able to stop me."**

As soon as the Lich King disappeared, Rukia collapsed onto her knees, still in shock from the fear she felt from the figure. _'What terrible power! He could have killed me easily at any time'_ Picking herself back up, she saw looked to the east and noticed a fortress built into the space between two mountains and decided to head there first and get out of the biting cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Atop the spire of Wyrmrest Temple_

Standing atop of the Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight in her human form, the queen of all the dragonflights and the aspect of the red dragonflight, Alexstrasza, stood surrounded by the envoys from all the other dragonflights excluding the blue dragonflight. Standing to her side was her prime consort, Krasus.

Turning towards all the dragons, Alexstrasza said, "I am sure all of you felt the various bursts of magic and power throughout the night as well as the one just a few minutes ago to the north." Getting nods of agreement, she finished her speech by asking them, "Well, what do you suppose the Lich King wants with these sources of power? Furthermore, why did he intercept only the one just now?"

Lord Itharius, the envoy of the Green Dragonflight, pondered over the question for a few seconds before responding, "Maybe, it wasn't the power itself he was after, but whomever it belonged to." Noticing that he had gathered the full attention of the dragons, Itharius continued with his thoughts, "As you all felt, he came closer to the temple than ever before. Maybe rather than risk getting destroyed by the power, he wants whatever it is that controls it to come to him willingly, thus negating any risks to himself."

Chromie, the envoy from the Bronze Dragonflight, looked worried, "Oh dear, this is very bad. With both Nozdormu missing and now this, it seems time is against us!"

Alexstrasza turned to Chromie and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"These beings that arrived are independent from the time stream. I've tried to look into the future and the past and I see nothing! Nothing at all! Time doesn't affect these beings!" Looking towards her queen, Chromie held her hands together in worry and continued, "If I tried to send some mortals to fix the time stream since these beings arrived, they would not be there! Its as if they only exist in the here and now, they are immune to my time manipulation!"

The other dragons started muttering and whispering to themselves over what they had heard and the consequences it might have. The envoy of the Black Dragonflight, Nalice, spoke up over the other voices and asked, "So what does that mean? Should we kill whatever has that power or should we try and convince them to help us?" Waving her arm to the other envoys, she continued her rant by stating, "I am no coward! I will not just stand here and debate over it, I want action!"

"Quiet," Alexstrasza shouted, causing the other dragons to fall silent," What we will do is monitor the movements of the Lich King and his Scourge as well as the different sources of power and determine their threat to us." Turning to her prime consort, Krasus, Alexstrasza said, "I need you to go and inform Malygos of what is going on. He needs to know what the priority is as of this moment. You must tell him of this at any cost save your life."

The various dragons bowed to their queen and transformed and left, leaving Alexstrasza to ponder over what to do next. _'What are planning Arthas…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside his domain within the Eye of Eternity, the aspect of the Blue Dragonflight, Malygos, sat deep in thought, surrounded by his elite dragon bodyguards. He was starting to get worried for his own safety, the other aspects had declared war on him and even started hiring mortals to invade his domain and kill him. While they have failed every time, they have been getting closer and closer each time and even breached the walls to his inner sanctum for a few moments before he killed them.

Sensing a familiar presence enter into his domain, Malygos spoke with opening his eyes, "What is it you want Krasus? Did you come all the way here to die by my hands?" Standing up, Malygos unfolded his wings and towered over Krasus, "Your sins for helping the mortal magic users are both great and deep. Do you have any last words before I destroy you?"

Thinking quickly before the aspect could attack, Krasus raised one hand in a placating gesture and said, "I did not come here for my death lord Malygos. I came here with a purpose. Alexstrasza has an urgent and important message for you, something that concerns us all." Staring up at the blue dragon from his half-elf form, Krarus continued, "I am sure you felt the bursts of magic appear and quickly disappear throughout the last hours."

Pondering over what Krasus said for a few seconds, Malygos folded up his wings and brought his head down to Krasus's level and said, "While I did, what does that have anything to do with your life?"

Realizing he was winning the argument, Krasus continued, "Simply this, these powers have the Lich King worried. And if he is worried, imagine if these powers were to gather together and defeat him. The legion might sense it and come back. Not even the combined aspects, including yourself, have certain and guaranteed victory against them." Seeing the worried look on Malygos's face, Krasus finished by saying, "However, the dragon queen has a plan and sent me to ask for your assistance in it. She feels that we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves when a greater threat looms over the horizon."

Laying his body back down on the ground, Malygos motioned with one of his claws and a portal appeared out of thin here. "This will take you out of my sanctum to the Dragonblight. You have my interest Krasus that is the only reason you're still alive. However tell your queen this, if I do help her, the Blue Dragonflight's assistance is only temporary. Once this is over, we will turn on you again."

Bowing politely, Krasus turned around and walked through the portal and out of the Eye of Eternity. Opening his eyes, he realized he was several miles east of the temple and proceeded to walk back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark portal appeared in the throne room of Icecrown Citadel and soon the Lich King came into existence and walked out of it. As he sat down on his throne, one of his elite death knights, covered entirely in blood red armor adorned with skulls, walked into the room and asked, "My lord, what has happened on your mission? Did everything go according to your plan?"

"**Why of course,"** the Lich King said,** "While I was **_**chatting**_** with one of our guests, the dragons began to come together and mobilize against me. Soon they were band together against our guests and me. All we have to do is wait and our plan will succeed. Now, how is **_**he**_** doing?"**

The death knight said with a cold smile, "He is doing splendidly, he has disguised himself and is awaiting your orders as we speak."

"**Good, tell him to wait a little longer. Tell him something unexpected came up, something beneficial to his mission…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo panted, slightly out of breathe, and swung his head to the left, avoiding the sword that would have stabbed right through it. Regaining his momentum, he took Zangetsu and cleaved it through the ground towards the mysterious figure, but he had disappeared once again.

Reappearing behind Ichigo, he attempted to stab him but was blocked by his zanpakuto. "You have very interesting powers human, to have lasted this long against me and even wounding me in the arm, very impressive indeed."

Scowling, Ichigo shunpo'ed behind the figure startling him, and said, "I don't need your compliments. Getsuga Tenshou!" while releasing a blue crescent of energy into the figure's back and propelling him into the canyon wall.

"Ha, you're not at powerful as you think," Ichigo said while turning to leave, but stopped when he heard laughing coming from the crater.

"That actually hurt, dear boy. It seems I may still have some fun with you left!" the figure said while laughing and charged at Ichigo, his sword glowing a crimson color.

Ichigo, realizing that the battle had only just begun and that his opponent had just become a lot more dangerous, muttered a curse under his breathe and swung Zangetsu down towards the charging figure. As the blades clashed, crimson and blue lights cast shadows over the canyons walls in the morning sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UPDATE: Notes on the story as brought up by my readers and reviewers

Ichigo:

In this story, Ichigo has not yet fought Grimmjow, so he still has his 11-12 second time limit. Also, Zangetsu plays a larger role and even though Hollow Ichigo claims he is now Zangetsu, I don't believe it. Over the course of the story, he will get his powers back. I did not feel like doing that from the beginning where everybody would be overpowering. Ichigo and the Lich King will have a standoff eventually.

As for his hollow mask, Zangetsu feels that Ichigo is relying too much on it as a crutch and in chapter 2 says so. If you reread it, Zangetsu will deny Ichigo his power if he uses it mean not in a life or death battle where he absolutely needs it. He will get his hollow powers (both new and old) as the story progresses

Lore:

Mount Hyjal: During Warcraft III, the Burning Legion and Azeroth had their final battle here.

Chapter 8 is up. Sorry it took so long. I may update this chapter soon. And so ends the first arc

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	9. Chapter 9: The Conspiracy Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Magic and Reiatsu are extremely similar on Azeroth

*Another note: Sorry it took so long, school is more important that my story.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 9: The Conspiracy Arc

The Pieces Fall into Place: Part 1

_Last Chapter:_

_Ichigo panted, slightly out of breathe, and swung his head to the left, avoiding the sword that would have stabbed right through it. Regaining his momentum, he took Zangetsu and cleaved it through the ground towards the mysterious figure, but he had disappeared once again._

_Reappearing behind Ichigo, he attempted to stab him but was blocked by his zanpakuto. "You have very interesting powers human, to have lasted this long against me and even wounding me in the arm, very impressive indeed."_

_Scowling, Ichigo shunpo'ed behind the figure startling him, and said, "I don't need your compliments. Getsuga Tenshou!" while releasing a blue crescent of energy into the figure's back and propelling him into the canyon wall._

"_Ha, you're not at powerful as you think," Ichigo said while turning to leave, but stopped when he heard laughing coming from the crater._

"_That actually hurt, dear boy. It seems I may still have some fun with you left!" the figure said while laughing and charged at Ichigo, his sword glowing a crimson color._

_Ichigo, realizing that the battle had only just begun and that his opponent had just become a lot more dangerous, muttered a curse under his breathe and swung Zangetsu down towards the charging figure. As the blades clashed, crimson and blue lights cast shadows over the canyons walls in the morning sun._

Cursing loudly, Ichigo ducked to the side and swung Zangetsu at the figure's neck, trying to decapitate him. Ducking, the mysterious figure thrust his sword towards Ichigo's stomach, causing his to shunpo several yards away to safety. Rising, the figure bouncing his blade on his shoulder and turned to Ichigo, "Is this it? Is this the full extent of your power? And here I thought my master was concerned you would pose a threat to his plans!"

Scowling, Ichigo yelled at the figure, "Shut the hell up! Who are you to criticize me anyways?"

The figure paused for a second as if contemplating his answer before replying, "Oh, how rude of me! Not telling my name to a man with a death sentence. Well, seeing as how I'm going to cut you up into little pieces anyways, I might as well. I am one of my lord's demon knights, Darius the Great. Now die!"

Charging at Ichigo, Darius swung his blade around widely hoping to confuse Ichigo with the erratic movements. Shunpo'ing out of the way of Darius's attack, Ichigo reappeared crouching to his right and attempted to stab him in his back. Noticing Ichigo's attack at the last moment, Darius leaned to the left and received only a minor slice on his side. Turning his sword around in his hand, Darius blindly stabbed the blade backwards hoping to hit Ichigo, but only managed to slightly nick his cheek.

Jumping away from Ichigo, Darius rubbed a gloved finger on his cut and licked the blood off of it. "And to think I was getting bored. You actually cut me." Ichigo widened his eyes and held Zangetsu in front of him as a dark lightning started to crackle around Darius, scorching the ground as it hit it. Holding his broadsword with his right hand, he gripped it with his left hand and ran it down the side of the blade, transforming it into its true form, that of a black and pulsing rune-blade. Looking at Ichigo, Darius stated, "Now, I think it's time I ended this little charade, wouldn't you agree?"

0000000000

Archmage Thas'ranan of Nethergarde Keep was deep in thought over the events of the previous evening. Pondering over what decision he should make regarding the power he heard, Thas'ranan was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar dark energy that defiled all that life stands for and goes against everything that is good and holy.

Worried, Thas'ranan hurried out of his tower, _'that power…it belongs to a death knight! No, it's even more powerful than them. But it can't be, he keeps them locked up in his fortress constantly guarding him. What reason can cause him to send one of them out?' _As he descended the spiraling staircase of the tower, Thas'ranan looked around and walked swiftly up to one of the captains of the guards and said, "You there, captain!" The captain turned around and, noticing who was speaking to him, stood at attention with hands folded behind his back.

"Archmage Thas'ranan, what do you ask of me?" the guard asked.

Thas'ranan responded, "Captain, I want you to gather your best and strongest warriors and paladins and quickly hurry down to the Dark Portal."

The captain, perplexed at the archmage's order, asked, "Sir, what could possibly be going on down by the Dark Portal. Isn't it under protection by both the Horde and the Alliance?"

"Something that is both deadly and unholy beyond that of a mere death knight," Thas'ranan responded. As he walked away, Thas'ranan said the one word that could cause the captain to break out into a cold sweat, _Demon Knight_.

000000000000

Ichigo gasped in surprise when Darius suddenly disappeared, sword and all. While he was looking around for any sign of Darius, Ichigo's instincts were screaming at him to move out of the way. Quickly bringing his zanpakuto up in front of his body with both hands, Ichigo managed to barely block the downward slash by Darius that would have cleaved him in half if it hit.

As the ground beneath his feet started to crack and buckle under the pressure and power of Darius's attack, Ichigo braced his body under Zangetsu and pushed with all his might into a stalemate. Straining under Darius's power, Ichigo starting sweating and thought, _'Holy crap! This guy is powerful! And what's with his sword and those symbols? It feels as if there's something weird about it.'_ Grunting under the pressure, Ichigo asked Darius, "Your sword, there's something about it, isn't there? What is it?"

Grinning in recognition, Darius replied, "Oho, so you've noticed then. My sword happens to be known as a rune-blade, a demonic weapon that steals the life force and soul of whoever I stab, thereby making me immortal. However, you are different. When I cut you before, I noticed that nothing came out of you, no life force whatsoever. What are you?"

Grinning as much as he could in the situation, Ichigo responded with his head down, "A soul stealer, eh? Well, to answer your question about what I am, I'm not going to tell you. Furthermore, my weapon is perfect for fighting yours!"

Intrigued, Darius asked, "What do you mean by that human?"

Smirking, Ichigo replied, "My weapon is known as a zanpakuto or a soul slayer. It allows us to send souls on to the after life no matter the situation. Therefore, if I can stab you fatally, no amount of stolen souls will save you."

Seeing Darius's shocked face, Ichigo yelled and managed to force Darius backwards and gain an advantage. As he started to go on the offensive, he noticed that he was having trouble getting through his defenses. After several minutes of failed attacks, he began to realize that Darius was toying with him. It seemed that Darius was both faster than he was and had many more years of combat experience to rely upon.

Ducking to the side and avoiding another slash, Ichigo tried to stab Zangetsu forward only for Darius to block it with his rune-blade. Jumping backwards, Ichigo snorted and said, "If Kenpachi ever heard me saying this, he'd never let me live it down." Darius raised an eyebrow when Ichigo held his zanpakuto horizontally in front of his body. "But I'm having a great time! You're the first person in a long time who has pushed me so far using only my shikai."

Darius, unfamiliar with the term, asked, "Shikai…what is this shikai you speak of?"

Darius widened his eyes as a dense blue aura started to encase Ichigo, causing the ground below him to splinter and fragment. Slowly backing up at the amount of power being released, he yelled, "What are you doing?"

Ichigo calmly replied, "Nothing you need to be concerned with. Based on your reaction, I'll only need to use this for only a few moments. Now prepare to die, BANKAI!" Once he yelled the last word, the blue aura surrounding Ichigo scattered and shot up into the sky as a beam of blue energy, turning the yellow and orange morning sky into various shades of black and white as the morning sun was temporarily blotted out. Covering his eyes with his left hand, Darius feared whatever the human was becoming.

000000000000

Tatsuki walked down the dirt road accompanied on both sides by the men from SI:7, her leg armor clanking as she went. Looking away from her guards, she couldn't help but think about what they would want with her. "_Maybe,'_ she thought, holding her chin with her left hand,_' maybe it has something to do with how I got to this place._' Picking her head up, she saw that the two guards on her sides constantly looked at her, as if expecting her to do something drastic.

Tatsuki turned her head to the guard on her left quickly, causing him to reach for his weapon in preparation of her attack. Ignoring the hostility, Tatsuki said, "Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

Clearly annoyed by the girl's tone of voice with him, the guard removed his hand from the hilt of his dagger and said gruffly, "What?"

Staring at the man for a few seconds, Tatsuki asked annoyed, "What is it you guys want with me?"

The other guard replied this time, confusing Tatsuki because they both sounded the same to her, ""That's none of your concern _girl_. Our job is simply to get you to Stormwind as quickly as we can, no questions asked. Especially from you."

Huffing, Tatsuki said, "Fine then, you bastards, see if I care."

Several minutes later, as Tatsuki and her escort went around a corner in the path, the forest opened up and allowed Tatsuki to have her first real glimpse of the gates of Stormwind. Marveling up at the sight, she used one of her hands to protect her eyes from the sun and exclaimed loudly, "Holy shit! What is this place?"

The dwarf from Goldshire turned his head around and said, "My, you have quite the mouth on you lass." Getting an angry stare from Tatsuki in retaliation, the dwarf turned back around and started laughing. Waving one hand in the direction of the massive walls, the dwarf said, "Ha, ha, just messing with you lass. Anyway, these be the gates to the city of Stormwind, the capital city of all humans on Azeroth. While they might not be as big as the gates at Ironforge, they are still pretty massive for humans."

As if remembering something, Tatsuki asked, "I don't think I've even gotten your name."

Without turned around, the dwarf pondered over her question for a second before responding, "Name lass? Where I work, having a name gets us or our families killed." Turning around, he noticed the drop in Tatsuki's eyes and quickly finished by saying, "Now lass, I'm sure you didn't mean to insult me. And as for a name, well you can call me Daran for now. It's as good a name as any."

As they neared the massive gates, the group was approached by several guards clad in the silver and blue armor that Tatsuki saw Marshall Dughan wearing back in Goldshire. The guards looked suspiciously at Tatsuki's armor for a second before noticing the insignia on the agents. Widening their eyes in surprise, they asked, "SI:7? What are you doing escorting a person?"

Daran coughed and said, "While I would love to stay and chat with you lads, Lady Prestor has requested an audience with this girl."'

The guards looked at each other for a sec before turning back to Daran, "Very well then. As agents of SI:7 and guest, welcome to Stormwind City."

As Tatsuki and her two stoic guards with their hands constantly on their weapons walked by, Daran laughed and replied, "You boys act as if we've never been here before. Lighten up, will ya?"

Waving goodbye to the guards, Daran looked up at the sun and started to hurry Tatsuki along, realizing they were going to be late meeting Lady Prestor. "Come on lass, Lady Prestor waits for no one."

"You keep mentioning Lady Prestor, who is she?"

Daran looked at Tatsuki and stated, "Why, she and Highlord Bolvar run the city in the king's absence." Seeing that Tatsuki was satisfied with his answer, Daran motioned to the agents to speed up and getting a silent nod, walked through the gates of Stormwind. Walking across the bridge that led to the main part of the city, Tatsuki's knees almost buckled after feeling an enormous burst of familiar reiatsu. Her guards, sensing it as well, turned around nervously and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Tatsuki widened her eyes in astonishment at this revelation. _'Ichigo's still alive! If he is here, then that must mean the others are here too!'_

Extremely nervous, Daran turned around and shouted, "Hurry lass! Whatever it was that caused power came from the direction of the Blasted Lands and I for one don't want to exchange greetings with whoever caused it!" Turning towards Tatsuki and seeing her frozen in place, Daran gave her a small shove on her back and said, "Move it along lass! Quickly!"

0000000000

Lady Katrana Prestor walked down the corridors inside of Stormwind Castle, thinking about what to make of situation with the king and her 'guest', who would be arriving soon. In midstep, she was hit by a wave of pure and intense magic that caused her to fall on her knees onto the ground in both surprise and excitement.

A guard, passing through the area during his patrol, saw Lady Prestor collapse and ran up to help her, "My lady, are you alright? Should I call for a doctor?"

As the guard helped her to her feet, Katrana nonchalantly waved him off, "No, no, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired today, that's all."

Nodding, the guard continued on with his patrol of the castle, leaving Katrana to rush down to her chambers while thinking, _'what was that intense burst of magic? It felt like nothing I've ever seen before. And its power…I haven't felt such an intense power for a long time!'_ Reaching her chambers, she picked up her Drakefire Amulet, which mentally connected her with the Black Dragonflight. Concentrating, she commanded any black dragons near the power's location to find it and capture it for her.

A knock on the door caused her to startle and cut off her link from the dragons. Walking slowly to the door, she opened it to find Highlord Bolvar waiting.

Smiling, Katrana asked, "Bolvar, what can I do for you today?"

Reaching into one of his pockets, Bolvar handed her a letter while saying, "Oh, good morning to you to Lady Prestor. I'm just here with a message from SI:7 to you. It seems the person you were looking for has just entered the city proper."

Excited, Katrana replied, "Thank you for this information Bolvar. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet my guest."

0000000000000

Sitting on his throne at Icecrown Pinnacle, the Lich King opened his glowing eyes and stared south, intrigued at the sudden burst of intense power being given off. **"What power! I can almost call it a challenge."** Concentrating for a few seconds, the Lich King smirked under his helmet, **"Well, well, well. It seems that Darius is fighting whatever it is that gave off that burst of magic."**

Rising, he telepathically called for one of his demon knights, who appeared kneeling on the ground in front of him in a burst of black energy. "You called for me master?"

"**Yes Magero. I need you to go to Darius's location and make sure he either wins his battle…or doesn't come back at all." **Nodding, the demon knight vanished to do his master's bidding, leaving the Lich King alone once again.

As soon as Magero was gone, the Lich King started laughing, **"It seems that there has been a slight hitch to my plans. But no matter, it's not important enough to warrant my direct intervention."**

00000000000

Uryū was fast asleep when he was woken up by a series of noises. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room trying to find whatever or whoever was causing the noises. Hearing a creaking sound coming from the floor below him, Uryū silently leapt out of the bed and slowly walked towards the door and leaned with his back against it, covering the only escape out of the room and preventing whoever was downstairs from ambushing him. Pondering, Uryū began to think about his situation, _'who could it possibly be down there? Who could know I was up here? That undead person fled into the forest after I killed his partner and I haven't sensed him since, so who is down there?"_

Quietly opening the door, Uryū stuck his head out into the hall and tried to figure out who or what was downstairs when he heard voices arguing down below. Slowly Uryū walked down the corridor, careful not to cause any of the old and moldy floorboards to squeak and groan. Reaching the banister that overlooked the first floor, Uryū started to make out who was down there.

"Are you sure he's even in here?" One deep voice asked, clearly annoyed at being here in the first place.

The second voice, obviously younger than the first, replied, "Of course I'm sure. Whatever it was that appeared from the sky was seen fleeing into this house by our scouts."

A third voice, female, angrily said, "Can you idiots shut the hell up? Do you want whatever it is to know we're here? Commander Mograine wants it either dead or under out command and you know what happens to those that fail the Scarlet Crusade!"

The second voice, giving up on trying to solve the situation peacefully, let out a loud sigh and said, "Whatever you guys, I'm going to go search the second floor."

Uryū narrowed his eyes as he began to realize who exactly was downstairs searching for him, _'damn it. It must be more of those religious zealots in the red armor that I ran into in the forest! But what do they want from me now? Last time they tried to kill me.'_ Retreating down the hall, Uryū hid around a corner and held one of his Seele Schnieders in his left hand and waited for the person to pass by him.

As the crusader walked down the hallway, he was hit on the head by the pommel of Uryū's weapon, causing him to collapse and hit the floor loudly while holding his head in pain. Hearing the other crusaders asking what that noise was, Uryū cursed at his luck and began to think about what he should do next.

Activating his Seele Schneider and causing a white blade of pure spiritual energy to form in the air, Uryū hoisted the groaning man to his feet. As he waited for the crusaders to run up and see him, Uryū said calmly, "I don't think you want to risk your friend's life now, do you? And all I want in exchange for him life is for you to leave here and wait until I'm gone."

The woman scoffed and said, "You think his life is important? All who are in the Scarlet Crusade will gladly give their lives to destroy undead vermin like you!"

The bleeding man widened his eyes in surprise and stuttered out, "Megan, what are you doing? You can't be serious, it's me, Erick!"

The woman motioned with her head to the other man. Grabbing the axe off his back, the man ran towards Uryū and Erick with his axe, "I'm sorry Erick, but your death is for the greater good," the woman replied calmly.

Shocked at their betrayal of their comrade, Uryū hastily threw Erick to the side and swung his Seele Schneider upwards, severing the axe in half and causing a shallow cut to appear on the armor of the crusader. The crusader reeled back towards his partner, shocked at both Uryū's weird weapon and the power behind it. Megan looked fiercely at Uryū's Seele Schneider with an insane glint in her eyes that did not go by unnoticed by Uryū, who deactivated his Seele Schneider and put it back on his belt.

The woman snorted and said, "Why would someone put away such a powerful weapon such as that. You undead are truly stupid." Turning to her partner, she unsheathed her sword and stabbed him through the heart, causing him to gurgle on his blood for a few seconds before falling limp on the ground.

Enraged, Uryū yelled, "Why would you do that? He was your partner, your comrade, your friend?"

The woman pulled her sword out of her comrade's chest with a loud squelch. "Friend?" she said and she turned towards Uryū with a malicious smile on her face. "Comrade? Partner? He was no such thing. Every person in the Scarlet Crusade lives for one purpose and one purpose only-the destruction of all undead." Slowly walking towards Uryū, she ranted on by saying, "In the Scarlet Crusade there is one simple rule: if you fail, you will die. No second chances."

Closing his eyes, Uryū calmly and coldly said, "Just now you asked me why I put such a powerful weapon away, did you not?" Opening his eyes at the confused Megan, Uryū continued, "The answer is simple, that is not my primary weapon. We Quincy do not fight with swords, we fight with bows."

Laughing wildly, Megan shouted, "You are a stupid bastard aren't you? You don't even have a bow!"

Smiling, Uryū raised his right arm and responded, "Who said I needed a bow when I can simply create one myself." As he concentrated on the reishi within his body, Megan was terrified when a bow of holy energy suddenly appeared out of thin air attached to Uryū's wrist. Causing an arrow to appear out of the same energy, Uryū notched the arrow and said, "If you leave here, you will live. If not, you will perish. It's your choice."

Growling, Megan held her sword to her side and charged at Uryū while screaming, "You think you've won simply because you use holy weapons. The Scarlet Crusade is full of holy warriors we cannot lose-" Megan could not finish her thought before Uryū's arrow shot through her chest, making her fall onto the ground with a pool of blood forming under her body.

Walking cautiously towards her, Uryū looked at Megan in the eyes, who said one thing before she died, "Why...why would the light betray me?"

As Uryū looked down at Megan's fallen body, he couldn't help but think of what may cause people to become like this. Turning away from the body, Uryū said, "This light that you spoke of didn't abandon or betray you, you betrayed it with your extreme and radical actions.

Hearing groans coming from his side, Uryū saw that the last of the crusaders, the one he threw at the wall to protect him from the crusader with the axe, was regaining consciousness. Thinking that it was the best option to not be noticed again, Uryū quickly ran down and out of the house before suddenly disappearing into the early morning with a burst of speed.

Opening his eyes, Erick saw the bodies of his two comrades and remembered what they tried to do to him earlier. Holding his head with his hands, he tried to blot out the painful memories, but to no avail. As he picked himself up off of the floor and slowly limped over to Megan's corpse, he remembered the strange weapon the stranger had that was made out of pure holy energy. As he shambled down the steps and out of the house, Erick was thinking, '_I have to tell Commander Mograine about this,'_ while his faith in the Scarlet Crusade was slowly being shattered piece by piece.

A few minutes later, Uryū could be seen walking down the path once again as the sun rose over the mountains to the east, bathing the forest in a pale yellow and orange glow. Glancing off to the side, he noticed a sign partially overgrown with decayed vegetation. Picking it up and pulling the dead plants off, he read out loud, "The Bulwark: 2 miles."

Throwing the sign to the side of the road, Uryū continued on his path to the Bulwark when he felt a very faint and familiar spiritual pressure coming from the south. Turning in astonishment, Uryū smirked and said, "Ichigo, it seems you are here on this world as well. And when I find you, I'm going to kill you for dragging me into this mess of yours."

000000000

Lore:

Drakfire Amulet: In the WOW world, the Drakefire Amulet was used by Lady Katrana Prestor to control Highlord Bolvar and the rest of Stormwind

Well this is part 1 of the beginning of the second arc of my story. Next time, in Part 2, there will be Renji, Rukia, Nel, Chad, and a surprise character. Review and enjoy.

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	10. Chapter 10: The Conspiracy Arc

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Magic and Reiatsu are extremely similar on Azeroth

*Another note: Sorry it took so long, school is more important that my story.

*AND YES, IT IS ICHIGO VS. THE LICH KING

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 10: The Conspiracy Arc

The Pieces Fall into Place: Part 2

As the pillar of blue energy died down and disappeared, Darius brought his hand down from his eyes and looked at Ichigo, or rather how Ichigo had changed. In his hands he saw not the large, axe-like sword, but rather a long and thin black sword with a short chain hanging off the hilt.

Gone was the large, black kimono that he was wearing. Instead, he now spotted a black and red overcoat that was open at his chest and went down to his feet. Frowning, Darius composed himself and asked, "Boy, what did you just do to yourself?"

Instead of responding to Darius, Ichigo simply looked at him and vanished.

Darius gasped at Ichigo's disappearance and quickly spin around trying to find him while desperately thinking, _'Shit, how the hell did he vanish like that? Where is he URK!'_ Looking down at his armored body Darius saw twin slashes appear, running from his shoulders down to his waist and causing blood to cascade down his body onto the dusty ground.

Collapsing onto one knee, Darius stabbed his rune-blade into the dirt, stopping his fall and allowing him to quickly think of a plan despite the pain. Hearing a _swishing_ sound from behind him, Darius turned around and was shocked to find Ichigo standing with his blade resting on his shoulder, dripping with his tainted blood.

Stumbling to face Ichigo, Darius took in deep breaths, trying to figure out how this human accomplished his feat, "Boy, tell me how you managed to move so quickly just now!"

Instead of answering the question, Ichigo just grunted softly and started walking away towards the Dark Portal, his left hand waving goodbye as he went.

His anger rising quickly, Darius growled in anger and frustration. Slowly and carefully staggering onto his feet, Darius, picked his rune-blade out of the ground and charged Ichigo

"I will not be beaten by someone who doesn't even have the courage to answer me!"

Turning around towards the demon knight, Ichigo sighed. Raising Zangetsu up once again, he waited for Darius to reach him, "You just won't give up, will you?"

As Darius charged, he let out a war cry and raised his rune-blade above his head, its blade crackling with unholy energy. Just as he was in range of Ichigo, Ichigo disappeared for a split second and when he reappeared, Darius collapsed onto his knees and then fully onto the ground, with a stab wound through his abdomen. With nowhere else to go, the energy that had been building up in the rune-blade exploded, causing a small explosion and kicking up dust into the air.

Once the dust settled, Ichigo walked towards Darius, trying to found out if he was still alive or now. Approaching his prone body, Ichigo bent his knees and saw that Darius was still breathing as well as conscious.

Smirking, Ichigo said, "You seem to be made out of tough stuff, old man. Not many would be alive after that attack. You must really want to live."

Scoffing, Darius picked his head up off the ground and spat on Ichigo's sandals, "You sure are full of yourself boy, to think that your skill beat me. If I knew you could move that fast, I would have been able to avoid and counter it."

"You probably would have. However, there is one question I need to ask you."

Groaning in pain, Darius scowled and answered, "What kind of warrior are you to ask questions and not finish me off? You really are just a kid after all. All that talk about killing me before, you don't have the guts to kill someone let alone someone who's already dead."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo asked, "Already dead? What do you mean, you seem pretty much alive to me."

Struggling in vain to try and move, Darius only laughed, angering Ichigo, "If you're not going to answer that, then answer this. Who is this master you keep talking and bragging about? He can't be all that."

Letting out a deep laugh, Darius responded darkly, "My master is everything you have nightmares about. He has no name, only a title, the Lich King. His power is beyond anything any mortal could fathom. If he wanted to, he could take your soul and rip it in two without any trouble."

Looking up at Ichigo, Darius expected him to be cowering in fear or at the very least showing some fear, but all he was doing was looking around the area disinterested trying to find where the portal was again.

Noticing Darius staring up at him, Ichigo looked down at him and said, "Oh, I heard what you were saying. I've fought a lot of terribly powerful opponents before, your king won't be any different." Tucking his zanpakuto into the middle of his coat so that hilt stuck out of the top, Ichigo turned back around towards the portal.

"**Well done, boy. Well done."**

Turning around, Ichigo relaxed and seemed amused at the figure, "So you're the one known as the Lich King. I have to say I'm not very impressed. I thought you'd be taller than that."

The Lich King laughed at Ichigo, causing him to shudder subconsciously at the tone, **"Ha ha ha. It seems you have a sense of humor. It's fitting that a man such as yourself should die laughing."** Turning to Darius, the Lich King finished,** "You have failed me Darius. Do not fret; I will not be killing you today. However, I cannot say the same about **_**him.**_**"**

Darius's eyes widened in fear, "Master, you didn't…"

"**Oh, but I did. You knew the price for failure Darius. Now is the time to pay for it. First I will be destroying your sword so when you die, you will not come back…"**

Thinking quickly, Ichigo flash stepped around the Lich King and in front of Darius, blocking the downward swing of Frostmourne from shattering Darius's rune-blade with the broadside of his zanpakuto. Gritting his teeth under the pressure, he was shocked when he felt Zangetsu reacting with the weapon, almost as if he was fighting it himself. Falling on one knee, sweat dripped from Ichigo's face as he tried to resist the pressure from the blade. _'God damn it! How freaking strong is this guy? It's taking everything I have to not get crushed.'_

Trying to get some answers, Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to contact Zangetsu. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar spirit call out, "Ichigo, what is it that you want from me so soon after our encounter with that demon?"

'_Hey old man Zangetsu, I felt something wrong with you when you made contact with his weapon. I think there's something weird about it.'_

The spirit paused for a second before answering, "Yes, there is. When you first touched it, I felt part of a spirit try to take your soul. However, I was able to fight it off using our enormous spiritual pressure. However I advise you to avoid getting touched by it at any cost. It may not be able to devour your soul, but it will severely weaken you."

Smirking, Ichigo mentally noted, _'Got it.'_

In a burst of speed, Ichigo disappeared from under Frostmourne, causing the cursed blade to impact the ground and shocking Darius as the amount of power in him.

Reappearing to his left, the Lich King silently stood up and turned to face Ichigo, Frostmourne not showing any signs of the previous attack. **"Most impressive speed, for a second there I was startled, but not again. Show me more of your power. I want to know how powerful you are going to be when you are in my Scourge army."**

"Whatever you want prince," Ichigo goaded and vanished once again. Suddenly appearing on the Lich King's left side, Ichigo tried to stab him, only to have Zangetsu get caught in his left hand.

The Lich King looked down at the zanpakuto for a second before responding, **"How very intriguing. It appears Frostmourne is not the only weapon to contain a soul. That would explain how you were able to resist its powers. As a matter of fact, this is the second weapon I've seen today like this."**

Stiffening at the comment, Ichigo demanded, "What do you mean by that? Tell me!"

Chuckling lightly, the Lich King looked at him and said,** "But where would the fun be in that? I want to see the look on your face when I rip her soul apart piece by piece."**

Realizing whom he was talking about, Ichigo angrily seethed, "You son of a bitch!" before widening his eyes in surprise. Grunting, he managed to pull Zangetsu out of the Lich King's hand and disappeared using flash step just as Frostmourne came around and cut through where he just was.

Trying to come up with a way to surprise the Lich King, Ichigo thought back to his final battle with Byakuya Kuchiki and suddenly came up with an idea. Smiling, he increased his speed as much as he could, causing a series of afterimages to appear around the Lich King in three circles. The Lich King looked at the many images of Ichigo, all of which had a smug smile on their faces.

"What's the matter, can't seem to follow me anymore. Well, that's too bad."

"**Just try me boy. Allow me to see the look on your face when I impale you upon Frostmourne!"**

After a few tense moments between the two figures, Ichigo appeared behind the Lich King and struck with Zangetsu. The Lich King turned around to parry and counter the attack only to find it was an afterimage. _**'What?'**_

As the Lich King attacked his afterimage, he saw Ichigo attack from his peripheral vision and turned to face him. Gripping Frostmourne in a reverse-grip, he brought it up to block the attack only to find that Ichigo was yet another image.

Appearing when the Lich King couldn't counter or block in time, Ichigo said, "Gotcha now!" and swung, Zangetsu impacting the armor on the Lich King's back and causing a loud ringing noise to reverberate throughout the canyons.

Trying to see the damage, Ichigo could only mutter, "Impossible!" at the lack of damage he inflicted. All that proved his zanpakuto actually hit the armor was a small crack running a couple of inches down it. _'What the hell is this armor made up?'_ He was so lost in his shock and awe that he missed the Lich King change his stance slightly.

Frostmourne was thrust towards Ichigo from between the Lich King's arm and body, ripping a small hole in his already tattered cloak. Reacting almost instinctively, Ichigo stepped back and twisted his body to the right, allowing Frostmourne to barely miss hitting his body and only shred his overcoat.

Trying to put some distance between him and the Lich King, Ichigo flash stepped away and in front of Darius again, the two indications of his fighting being the rip in his bankai's overcoat and a slight laboring of his breath.

The Lich King slowly turned around to face Ichigo, causing Ichigo to tense in preparation of the attack. He was surprised when the Lich King started talking to him, **"Impressive power for a human. You remind me of myself a long time ago; dependent on others, fighting to protect the weak. You are pathetic." **Focusing on Darius's body, the Lich King warned, **"As for you Darius, your executioner will be here momentarily."**

Gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tightly, Ichigo asked, "If you didn't come here to kill him, then what did you come here for?"

"**For you."**

Stunned, Ichigo asked, "What?"

"**The minute you arrived on Azeroth, I knew. I sent Darius here to challenge you and ascertain your power. I had no fallacies about him defeating you. In fact, I planned on you killing him. I could feel the amount of power you possess all the way from Icecrown."** Turning around, the Lich King started to vanish into the morning while saying, **"We will meet again human."**

The second that the Lich King disappeared, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and stood straight up. Turning towards Darius, he asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Without looking at Ichigo, Darius questioned, "Why did you protect me? You and I are enemies, you had no motivation to save me."

"Because," Ichigo started saying as he looked towards the east. "I feel that it is my duty to protect the weak and those who can't protect themselves. When the Lich King went to attack you, I had to stop him. I almost lost someone precious to me once, I won't let that ever happen to anybody else."

Darius didn't say anything for a few moments before chuckling and saying, "That is the stupidest, most idiotic thing I have ever had the misfortune of hearing." Trying to pick himself up off the ground, Darius said finished, "However, if that is what you believe, than nothing I could say could change your mind."

Quickly focusing his attention on a spot to the north, Darius commanded Ichigo, "Go now boy. While I may have free will and all that, as a demon knight I can't directly fight against my master, no, the Lich King, without him completely and utterly destroying me."

As Ichigo started to run towards the Dark Portal, Darius chuckled and started storing energy in his rune-blade. While waiting for his executioner he thought, _'I think it's time that I go out with a bang…'_

000000000000

Groaning for what seemed the hundredth time in the last couple of hours, Renji brought a hand up to his face and wiped the bug that just flew into it off of him. As the prisoner and his guards walked down the dirt road, Renji darted his eyes back and forth from the female guards on either side of him. Ever since his initial capture by the night elves, Renji would be hard-pressed to believe they could speak.

Folding his arms in front of his body, Renji turned to the sentinel on his left, who continued to walk forward and ignore him, "Hey, can you talk or are you mute?"

A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the sentinel and Renji could see she was trying her hardest to not acknowledge him. Deciding to go for it without any consideration for his safety, Renji closed his eyes and smugly said, "Well anyways, if you can talk, can you enlighten me on something?"

The tick mark grew larger on the night elf and she turned and looked at Renji with cold, furious eyes, making him almost flinch under her gaze.

Furious at Renji and unable to hold it in any longer, the sentinel jammed her elbow into Renji's side, causing him to double over and grasp his side in pain. Seeing Renji in pain, the sentinel smirked and said, "I'll let you know that I can, in fact, talk. And as for the insult, consider that your punishment." Pushing him forward, she finished, "And as for where you are, that is none of your concern. If you want any answers, you are going to have to ask Lady Tyrande when and if you meet her."

Rubbing his sore side to ease the pain, Renji grumbled and muttered, "Fine, fine. You know, you could have just told me from the beginning."

Renji saw the sentinels on both his sides smile and the one said, "I know, but then I couldn't have done that."

Ignoring the jab at him, Renji turned and kept walking down the path. Finally noticing that the sentinel in front of him wasn't the same elf he first met, he asked, "Hey, I never got your name."

Without turning around, the sentinel leading the group said, "My name is Padreinia, leader of all the sentinels in Teldrassil and if push comes to shove, your executioner."

With a deadpanned look, Renji said, "Great, just great. I have a trigger-happy elf as my warden. My life sucks right now." Realizing something, he asked, "Whatever happened to that other elf a while ago, you know, the male one?"

Scoffing, Padreinia said, "He had other, more important duties to attend. Night Elves have better things to do that guarding a prisoner like yourself." Gaining a mischievous grin, she asked Renji, "You can help fix that by allowing my to kill you. You were in our sacred grove, you know."

Quickly raising both arms, Renji hastily said, "No, no, I'm good as a prisoner."

Smirking, she replied, "Good, I thought so."

Renji closed his mouth and walked for another ten minutes contemplating on how to get out of the mess he was in. When Padreinia held up her arm to signal the sentinels to stop, Renji was too deep in his thoughts to notice and would have walked right into her if one of the other sentinels didn't forcibly pull him back.

Pulled back, Renji looked up at got his first real look at the Ancients that guard the gateway into Darnassus. Jumping back, he drew his zanpakuto and shouted, "What the hell are those things? This can't possibly be alive!" Preparing to fire a kido at what he saw as a hostile creature, Renji started the chant until Padreinia grabbed his hand and forced it down to the ground.

"You idiot, these are Ancients, old and powerful spirits of the forest. These two happen to be guarding the entrance into Darnassus." Letting go of his hand, she continued, "And if you weren't with us, you would have been crushed by them."

"I think I can take a couple of overgrown trees all by myself."

One of the two Ancients seemed to have heard Renji and looked down at him. After a few seconds, it looked back up and Renji could have sworn he heard it growling at him.

A sentinel couldn't help but tell Renji, "It seems he doesn't like you much either."

Embarrassed, Renji said, "Yeah, whatever," and walked through the gateway and into the city of Darnassus. Led through the city, Renji could see many different creatures meandering around from the night elves guarding him to miniature versions of the trees he saw. _'This world is weird as hell,'_ Renji thought as various residents of Darnassus stared and gawked at him.

Turning to Padreinia he asked, "What is with these elves, they act like they never saw a human before."

"They have, just not one as eccentric looking as yourself."

Gaining a tick mark on his head, Renji said, "Eccentric eh? I'll show you eccentric-" before a wisp flew by his face. Staring at it for a second, Renji noticed that none of the night elves seemed to notice it. Thinking that they couldn't see it, he almost instinctively drew in zanpakuto and walked towards it. The sentinels saw what he was walking towards and before they had a chance to stop him, he tapped the wisp with the pommel of his zanpakuto.

As soon as he did, the wisp and the area around it were bathed in a bright yellow light and when it died down, a figure of a female night elf with a chain on her chest could be seen. Renji quickly noticed that the end of the chain was glowing with strange symbols and thought, _'what the hell is with her chain of fate? It is almost as if it is unable to decay…'_ The spirit of the night elf looked around for a moment before smiling and disappearing with a look of bliss on her face.

The sentinels gawked at Renji for what he just did before Padreinia charged Renji and attempted to knock his blade from his hands for what he just did. Renji managed to see her coming and dodged her arm, but noticed the other sentinels drawing their bows and aiming at his heart.

Padreinia grabbed his kimono and drew her curved blade. Pressing it against his throat, she growled, "What the hell do you just do you her?"

Confused for a second, Renji asked, "Wait, you could see her?"

Pressing against his neck harder, she responded, "Of course I could see her. We all can."

Annoyed at the lack of respect and at her tone, Renji yelled back at her, "What do you mean 'what did I do?' All I did was send her soul on to the afterlife in peace. That's all. I don't see how that is a problem and, in fact, how you have anything to do with it!"

Nodding to the other sentinels, Renji was quickly surrounded and forcibly thrown to the ground and had his arms tied behind his back as well as his zanpakuto taken away. Leaning down, Padreinia grabbed his face and coldly said to Renji, "The _problem_ with what you did and how it has to do with me is that here, only those under _his_ service can command the souls of the dead to the extent as you just did."

Turning around, she started to lead the group before quickly returning and kneeing Renji in the gut, causing him to wheeze and double over coughing. Looking at the other sentinels, she commanding, "Quickly, we must make haste to the Temple of the Moon. We need to inform Lady Tyrnade of a possible spy in Teldrassil."

Sill coughing, Renji said, "I'm no spy. As for you, you bitch, I will get you back for that, trust me."

Padreinia ignored him while the sentinels behind him picked him up off the ground and shoved him, indicating that he should start walking or he might start missing limbs.

Walking up the ramp that led to the interior of the Temple of the Moon, Renji took notice of the giant statue of what appeared to be a night elf holding something up and acting as a fountain. _'Damn, these elves really think highly of themselves to dedicate an entire temple to themselves.'_ Looking at the base of the statue, Renji was greeted by his first view of Tyrande Whisperwind and Fandral Staghelm, both of which seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

As the two elves broke out of their talking and turned to the group, Padreinia and the other sentinels kneeled onto a knee and spoke up, "Lady Tyrnade and Arch Driud Staghelm, as you commanded, by group of scouts have located the intruder into the Teldrassil. Before we captured him, I sent around half of my scouts back to tell you about it."

Tyrnade spoke up and said, "Yes, your sentinels came back about an hour ago and told us of your findings. I take it you had to walk the prisoner back here."

Padreinia looked up and said, "Yes, Lady Tyrande. And it is because of this that we believe him to be a spy for the Lich King!"

The night elves in the temple started muttering to themselves before Staghelm said, "What do you mean he's a spy? What led you to believe that?"

Glaring at Renji, Padreinia thought back for a second and said, "After we entered Darnassus, we let down our guard due to the familiarity of the city and in that time a wisp flew by us. Ignoring it, we lost view of the prisoner for a second and in that time did something to it with his sword."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrande.

"When he touched his blade against the wisp, there was a bright yellow flash and when it died down, the wisp had turned into the shape of the night elf it was when it was alive. Confused for a second, the wisp looked around before turning to the prisoner before smiling and disappearing into thin air."

During the entire conversation, Renji could be seen with a deadpanned look on his face, _'Lich King, spy, druid? Wisp? What's a wisp? I have no freaking idea what they are talking about!'_

Brought out of his mental questioning, Renji said, "Spy? I'm not a spy!"

Staghelm was the first to speak up. In his usual gruff and arrogant tone, shouted, "Fine then, if you aren't a spy then tell us, what did you do to the spirit of that wisp!"

Adjusting his arms so that the ropes binding him were more comfortable, Renji said, "I didn't do anything to that spirit, wisp, whatever you called it! All I did was perform a konso (soul burial) on it."

Before having a chance to scoff at Renji's idiotic response to his valid question, Tyrande raised her arm up in front of his body, stopping Staghelm from saying anything at all. In her usual gentle voice she asked Renji, "What is this…konso…that you speak of?"

Deciding that he liked her a lot better than Staghelm, Renji said in a more polite tone, "Konso, also known as soul burial, is the act of touching a spirit with the pommel of my sword. This allows a spirit to immediately pass onto the afterlife or go to hell if it was evil. Konso is especially useful for souls who are stuck on the plane of living by various reasons such as resentment or unfinished business."

As soon as Renji finished his explanation, Tyrande put her hand to her chin and looked to be deep in thought. After a few moments, Tyrande snapped her fingers and immediately several figures appeared out of the various shadows of the temple.

The one who seemed to be the leader bowed deeply and said, "What is it you require of my services, Lady Tyrande?"

"I need you to bring me up one of our newer prisoners. And please do it quickly."

The guard seemed to understand what Tyrande was asking for and said, "You don't mean _it,_ do you, my lady?"

"Why of course I do."

Bowing, the guards stepped back into the shadows and disappeared once again. Once they were gone, Renji asked Tyrande, "Who were they?"

Before Tyrande could answer the question, Staghelm stepped forward grinning, "They are the best of our rogues. Ever since the release of Illidan, it was decided that better guards were needed. And so, they came into being."

Turning to Tyrande, Staghelm asked, "And you, what reason could you possibly have for calling them here in the first place?"

While a smile on her face that said she knew more than she said, she responded, "Just something that came to my mind a few moments ago."

"Just came to mind? Have to lost your mind?" Staghelm started to argue before a series of growls and gurgling brought everybody's, including Renji's, attention to the back of the temple.

.

Renji immediately backed up even though he was still tied up, utterly repulsed by the creature in front of him. "Holy hell! What the hell is that thing?" he shouted.

Nodding to Padreinia, Tyrande ordered the sentinels to free Renji from his bindings and give him back his sword. Motioning to the creature currently trying to escape and attack them, Tyrande said, "This creature here happens to be a ghoul, an undead creature. I want you to try your konso ability on it. If it happens to work, then you are free to go.

"Fine," Renji said and grabbed Zabimaru from Padreinia's hand, earning him a scowl from the sentinel. Walking up to the restrained ghoul, Renji went to tap it with the pommel of his zanpakuto and said, "Here goes nothing…"

As the pommel of the sword was about to touch the ghoul, tendrils of black energy flew out of it and entwined about his wrist, pushing in back away from the ghoul. Everybody's eyes widen in shock as Renji struggled and fought against the energy whose sole purpose was to prevent Renji from performing konso.

Gritting his teeth, Renji pushed back harder against the energy and slowly brought the pommel onto its forehead. _'What the hell?'_ he thought, _'the energy seems almost alive and surrounds the soul inside the ghoul. If I had to, I would say the energy is trapping the soul inside the rotting body.'_

Once the zanpakuto touched the ghoul, the energy seemed to shriek in pain and dissipated into the air. The ghoul seemed to freeze and then suddenly fell apart onto the ground. A few seconds later, the soul of the man trapped inside appeared floating above the corpse. Turning to Renji, he bowed and said, "I thank you for releasing me from my endless torment at the hands of the Lich King. Now I can go and be with my family in the afterlife."

When the soul moved on, Renji looked at the night elves in the Temple of the Moon and immediately looked away. All of them were staring at him intently. Even Staghelm was shocked and dropped his staff in surprise as a result. Embarrassed, Renji deadpanned and thought, _'Great, just great. I do what she says and now I think I'm not going anywhere. This world sucks.'_

000000000000

Here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy, it's my longest yet

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	11. Chapter 11: Nel's Adventure Part 2

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my intention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Old Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

*Note: Neliel or Nel Tu is in her adult form but without any memories of her life as an espada. She is also wearing her espada uniform (which is an arrancar's uniform).

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 11: Nel's Story

Neliel's Experience in the Barrens

Everybody knew that the border between Mulgore and the southern Barrens was short and abrupt with the grassy highlands of Mulgore quickly changing over to the brown and dusty savannah of the Barrens, however what no one could figure out was how the border between the two regions could do this so suddenly and abruptly.

Nel walked up the steep path that led out of Muglore and let out a tired sigh as she took that last step and reached level ground once again. Letting out a happy shout, she used sonido and vanished, appearing perched on top of one of the tall totems that lined the end of the path.

Raising her hand up to her forehead, she said while searching around, "Let's see…those Tauren people back there weren't any help at all. So I'm going to need to find some other people to help." Spotting what looked like a campsite a couple of miles to here east, she jumped down off of the totem, doing a flip in midair, and landing gracefully on the ground.

Smirking, she shouted, "Stuck the landing!" Running off towards the campsite, she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of these new people helping her find Ichigo and her other new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunter followed the women as she ran out of Mulgore and into the Barrens. Grunting, he stepped behind an outcropping of rocks and rested his tired legs. In all his years of training and hunting, no one could run for the extant that this green-haired woman could. If he didn't know better, he would think she wasn't human at all. Tying a message to the leg of his messenger hawk, he bid it off to Thunderbluff and Cairne Bloodhoof, as requested.

Looking around the rock quickly and seeing the woman perched on the top of one of their sacred totems, he turned back around and took a drink from his pouch of water. After running all night, any Tauren, even him, would be extremely tired and parched. Thinking back at his first sighting of her, he remembered what it was about her that intrigued him and caused him to follow and track her every move.

_He was busy tracking one of the leaders of the quilboar at the Brambleblade Ravine. After several days of false and cold trails, he had finally managed to find out that Sharptusk Thornmantle had returned to the ravine after being gone for weeks. Quickly and quietly tracking him down, he waited a couple hundred feet from the entrance to the ravine for Sharptusk to reappear so that he could finally kill the menace to the Tauren in Mulgore._

_After several hours of no movement, he decided to take a few minutes sleep knowing that if Sharptusk came out, he could be seen from several hundred feet away due to the rolling plains._

_It was later in the night when he woke up suddenly due to the squeals of the quilboar, indicated that they had an intruder. Assuming that he was the one they are shouting about, he grabbed his bow and prepared for battle. After his eyes readjusted to the moonlight, he realized that the quilboar had not found him after all, but someone else. Notching an arrow, he peered over the edge of the small ditch he was hiding in to try and give support to the unlucky Tauren when he realized it wasn't a Tauren in trouble but, squinting his eyes to get a better look, what appeared to be a human female._

"_What are you doing in our ancestral lands human?" he muttered out loud as he decided to see what she was doing in Mulgore. Unable to hear any sounds except the occasional loud squeal from one of the quilboar, he was intrigued when the woman suddenly shot off away from the ravine as speeds that would put some of the fastest kodos to shame. Shocked at the speed of the woman, he took advantage of the quilboars' distraction and moved his position knowing that the quilboars tend to increase their security after intruders are found on their lands._

_After about an hour, he decided that Sharptusk might take this opportunity to escape and throwing caution to the wind, charged into the entrance of the ravine, arrow at the ready. Seeing no quilboar guarding or patrolling, he became cautious with every fiber of his Tauren instinct telling him to run away. A couple feet later, he became extremely agitated and nervous when he came upon bodies and bodies of quilboar, apparently slaughtering with no discretion. Looking around for the assailant, he snorted through his snout and quietly sneaked through the ravine until he came upon the back, where he knew Sharptusk dwelt._

_Hiding around the corner, he took a deep breath and prepared to confront the thing that caused this carnage. Rolling out from the corner, he took aim at the figure mutilating a quilboar who he recognized as Sharptusk. "Who are you?" he asked, deciding that this…creature…in front of him was not getting out of here alive._

_The figure turned around and laughed manically, letting him know that it was female. "Oh, what have we here?" she said as he took her blade out of Sharptusk, ripping him in half in the process. "A guest and here I am not decent at all."_

_As rays of moonlight filtered down through the top of the ravine, he noticed that the woman was wearing dark black armor and had a glowing sword. "A death knight!" he said. Taking aim at the joint between the armor plates in her neck, he fired while saying, "You are not getting out of here!"_

_The death knight watched the armor come at her with an amused smirk on her face before she moved at impossible speeds and deflected the arrow with her hand. Shocked at her speed, he dodged the left as she came to stab him. Expecting a follow-up attack, he was confused when she just walked away into the darkness. Getting another arrow ready, he shouted, "You think I'm going to let you out of here alive death knight? You and your kind are an abomination to the Earthmother!"_

_The death knight said back to him mockingly, "Earthmother, eh? I don't care what she thinks. Furthermore, you can't possibly harm a death knight, let alone me, a demon knight!"_

"_Demon knight…" he muttered as the woman disappeared into the ravine. Turning around at the parts of Sharptusk, he took some of the cloth lying around the quilboar's home and covered him. "You didn't deserve to suffer like this…"_

_Hurrying out of the ravine in hopes of catching up to the self-proclaimed demon knight, the Tauren could only get a glimpse of the woman disappearing into a vortex of liquid shadows which dissipated into the ground. With the threat now gone, he sat down and began to contemplate what omens this could mean. Whistling, he waited a few minutes until a hawk came spiraling downwards through the moonlight. Quickly writing down a brief message, he sent the hawk off to Thunderbluff with a description of his encounter. Running off in the direction the first woman went, he decided that she must be connected to the demon knight._

Brought out of his thoughts by the shouting of the woman as she landed on the ground, he picked up his things and went off after her again. Making sure to keep a safe distance less he be found and caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp Taurajo, famous for being one of the few settlements between the Crossroads and the elevators into Thousand Needles and also the only one not attacked by the Centaurs on a weekly basis. Therefore it was a famous refuge for travelers of the Horde coming from Dustwallow Marsh, Muglore, Thousand Needles, or the northern Barrens on their way to their destinations.

Guarding the path that came from Mulgore, two Tauren stood at one of the entrances into Camp Taurajo, one leaning on a wooden post and the other sitting on the ground, both of them watching the path for any signs of movement. The Tauren leaning turned to his friend and said, "Things sure have gotten hectic since last night. Messenger hawks flying here from Thunderbluff every hour or so, something is going to happen, whether good or bad." Snorting, he asked, "Have you managed to hear anything from the flight master?"

His friend laughed and responded, "Omusa? He won't let me near any private information ever since I caught some of his love letters from Thousand Needles and read them to everyone. Needless to say, he won't let me use his mail system anymore."

Laughing, he responded, "Ah yeah, those were the days…" Suddenly remembering something, he blurted out, "Hold on a sec, there is something that I heard."

"What?"

"Around midnight, a hawk came flying into the camp with a message tied to his leg. While it was routine, what happened afterwards sort of surprised me. Omusa read the message and seemed to go on high alert and suddenly ran off to our commander who then took a kodo up north to the Crossroads."

"Yeah something strange is…hey, who's that?" he said as he noticed a figure walking towards them in the distance. Squinting their eyes and waving the flies away, they could only make out that it was a human.

Getting up, the Tauren grabbed his axe and asked his friend, "Whom do you think that is?"

"I don't know," his friend responded. "But we should question her as to why she is so far into our territory."

Picking up their weapons, they walked up to meet the human, who happened to be female. One of the guards dragged his mace along the ground and hefted it onto his shoulder, kicking up a small cloud of dust in the process. As the woman stopped in front of them and turned from side to side, looking at both of them, he growled at her, "Human! What are you doing in the Barrens in Tauren territory? Are you looking to die?"

Instead of being scared at the threat like any normal human would, she just smiled and clapped her hands. Confused, the guards watched her as she bent over and dusted off her white uniform and tensed up a bit as she readjusted her sword held around her waist.

"Hello! You guys must be more Tauren, right?" Getting a quick, but hesitant nod from one guard, she continued her one-sided introduction, "That's a big relief for me. I've been walking all night and I'm really hungry and thirsty." Her eyes suddenly got bigger and sparkled when she turned to a guard and asked, "Do you think you could let me rest here?" Straightening up, she suddenly remembered that she never gave them her name, "Oh yeah, my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but everyone calls me Nel."

The guards turned to each other for a second, slightly put off my Nel's weird behavior. Looking at Nel, one of the guards replied, "Very well, if you are in need of shelter we will provide you with food and water." Shepherding her into Camp Taurajo, one guard said, "You will have to stay at the inn and _only_ the inn. There is an old shaman resting there today. He is currently on a long pilgrimage, so do not talk or acknowledge him at all, understand?" Nodding, Nel's answer seemed to please the guards and she was brought into the camp.

Walking into the camp, the two guards had to keep pulling Nel along as she kept getting distracted by the various things around Camp Taurajo. _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'there are a lot of different people and things here that I've never seen before_._' _Hearing the sound of metal hitting metal, Nel looked to her left and noticed a green-skinned man working at an anvil and forge, his hammer pounding what looked like a large battle-axe into its proper shape.

Smelling something rotten, she looked to her other side as what looked like a living skeleton approached her. Confused and nervous, she asked, "Um, can I help you?"

The undead looked at her intently for a few seconds with his glowing yellow eyes before motioning to her sword with a skeletal hand. "Your sword," he began, "has an aura of raw power about it. I must know where it was made and who made it."

Trying to move away quickly, she said, "I've always had my sword." The Forsaken tried to get closer but was quickly repelled by the Tauren guards around her. Cursing and muttering under his breath, the undead shambled away back to his dwelling.

A few moments later as they reached the inn, which was nothing more than a giant tent made out of animal skins, the guards warned her again about what to do and what not to do and escorted her into the tent. Expecting a bare tent with a minimum of comfort, Nel was pleasantly surprised when she saw partitions in the tent making several rooms as well as two fireplaces on either side of the tent. After talking in their native tongue to the innkeeper, one of the guards pointed to one of the smaller rooms and Nel started to go to it yawning, when she bumped into someone. Going to apologize, her arm was seized abruptly by one the guards who snorted while saying, "Do not be concerned shaman, this human will not bother you again, I guarantee it."

The shaman, instead of answering the guard with a 'thank you' or any other answer showing that he heard him, shambled over to Nel and stared at her intently, embarrassing her to an extant as he circled around her, looking over every part of her body as if looking for something. After a minute or so of the intense search, the shaman backed away and bowed down to Nel, proclaiming, "Please excuse me for my abrupt behavior just now, Great Spirit. My name is Mogon Farseer, a shaman dedicated to the spirits of the planet."

Both the guards and Nel stared at the shaman for a moment, neither party moving as the words from the shaman sunk in. One of the guards broke out of the paralysis and gently grabbed the shaman's arm, "Shaman, you must be mistaken," he started, his arm motioning to Nel, "This woman here is just a human, nothing more, nothing less. She has said so herself."

The shaman pulled his arm out of the guards grasp, surprising the guard at the amount of strength he still possessed. His old eyes glared up at the younger Tauren, as if daring him to try it again. The shaman glared for but a minute before snorted and scoffed, "What do you warriors know about the spirits? All you do is swing a blade and hope it connects." Slowly walking back over to Nel, who was looking at some of food, he looked at the mask atop her head and asked, "Do you mind telling me what spirit you represent?"

In the middle of grabbing the food, her hand was slapped away by the handle of a mace, the guard's hand holding it near the spiked edge, "The shaman asked you a question human, it would be wise to answer him truthfully."

Looking at the guard, Nel smiled and said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't hit me," and let out some of her spiritual pressure, just enough to let the guards know her power and causing the everybody in the camp to fall down on their hands and knees in order to try and stay conscious.

'_Great Earthmother!'_ the shaman thought, trembling under the pressure, _'what is this feeling? It feels like she's crushing my very soul!'_

Once the guard's hand let go of Nel, mostly because he was struggling to stay conscious on the ground, the pressure disappeared and Nel went back to eating.

When Nel smiled, the shaman saw something both ancient and powerful, but unlike anything he has every felt before. Sighing in relief that he wasn't the one that pissed her off, he shambled over to her and offered her a flask of water, "Here, drink up girl. You shouldn't be out in the Barrens without some kind of drink or you'll die of dehydration."

"Thanks," Nel said and started gulping down the water hastily. Finishing it, she sighed in contentment and turned back to the Shaman, "While it has been swell, I have to go now." Bowing down slightly in respect, she turned and started walking out of the tent when the shaman put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"If you don't mind," he began, "I have to tell my people's leader, Cairne Bloodhoof, everything I know about you." Tapping one of his pockets in emphasis, he continued, "He sent me a letter. Seems you made quite the impact in Muglore."

"Oh yeah, I did meet some of you Tauren there."

"Where are you going to go now?" he asked.

"Don't know," Nel chirpily replied. "Head east I guess."

"Ah," the shaman replied, "If you do that, you're going to hit Dustwallow Marshes. Be careful there, all is not how it seems."

All the while during their conversation, the pair had been walking to the southern entrance to the camp. "Head south and hug the mountain and head east from there. You can't miss it," the shaman informed her as she ran off to continue her journey.

A few moments after Nel left, the shaman turned back to the camp and said, "You can come out now." Emerging from behind a tent came a familiar Tauren with a large, wooden bow strapped to her back.

"What do you make of her?" the hunter asked, intrigued by the earlier conversation at the inn.

"She is terribly powerful, no doubt. However…" he trailed off, stroking his beard in contemplation. "…She is not evil, or not evil in my sense of the word. Tell Cairne off everything that happened, including that pressure we all felt."

"You felt it too Mogon?"

"Yes," the shaman replied, "It was both interesting and utterly terrifying. I felt as if my very being was being crushed. I could hear the various spirits of the earth screaming in pain and anguish."

"That bad huh?" the hunter replied. Noticing that he could no longer see Nel, he stretched his arms and said, "Well, I best be off. Can't lose sight of her after the chase she's put me through.

'_That girl,'_ the shaman thought, seeing his comrade run off after Nel, _'she is going to play an enormous role in the future of Azeroth, I can feel it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tall grass that sparsely populated the southern portion of the Barrens made up a predominate part of the foliage in the north. And walking through the grass could be seen a tall, human wearing a red and black t-shirt, jeans, dark hair covering up his eyes, and an old Mexican coin hanging on a bronze chain around his neck.

Chad let out a deep breath and took a look around. Besides the various noises of various animals in the distance, he could not hear anything that sounded like voices. Reaching into his back pocket of his pants, he pulled out the letter that allowed him to cross the river awhile back and looked for anything on it that could somehow help him reach any type of civilization.

"I wonder where I am exactly…" Chad said, trying to organize his thoughts.

Spotting a large hill a little distance off, Chad started walking towards it, hoping he could spot people. Reaching the hill, Chad easily climbed the steep grade and reached the top in only a couple of seconds. Bringing his hand up to blot out the sun from his eyes, he took a look around to see what he could find. What really drew his attention was a plume of smoke lazily rising from far down the coast to the south.

'_There must be people over there,'_ Chad thought and was about to descend the hill when a series of very faint blasts of familiar spiritual pressure hit him from way down south.

"That spiritual pressure…it felt like Nel's. It seems like I'm not the only one here." Widening his eyes at the revelation, Chad concluded, "If Nel is here, then Ichigo and the others must be as well." As the pressure faded away, Chad realized that unless she kept doing what she was doing, he wouldn't be able to track her.

'_I can't follow Nel if I don't know how far away she is. I should find some kind of civilization first, those orcs weren't the most helpful group.'_ Descending the hill, he decided to head down south, hoping Nel is heading north.

'_**Death is close…'**_

As soon as he heard the voice, Chad stopped walking and turned around, looking for whatever it was that just spoke to him. After completely turning around and seeing and hearing nothing but the rustling of the wind going by him, he felt that his tired mind was just hearing things due to his journey to this world.

Walking south through the grass towards the column of smoke he saw, Chad's mind was occupied with trying to figure out whether or not he actually heard the voice in the first place. Currently one part of his brain was saying there was a voice and it was talking to him while the other part was trying to act more logical by saying how could nothing be talking to him. Mulling it over for a second, Chad leaned towards the arguments of the second voice in his head and concluded that he just heard the wind, nothing more nothing less. _'I couldn't see anything but I was sure I heard someone whisper to me. If it was a spirit, I would have still been able to see it.'_

Walking through the grass, Chad stepped down and heard a crunching sound from under his foot. Moving his leg off to the side in order to have a better look at whatever it was that he stepped on. Reaching down, he dug briefly through the earth and picked up a decayed arm that was now nothing more than bones holding a large sword that seemed to be older than he was. Wincing slightly, he was surprised at both the intense cold the bones let off as well at the blue glow they seemed to emanate. Slightly disgusted by the arm, Chad grabbed the blade and forcefully shook the arm of it.

Turning the decrepit blade over in his hands, Chad was about to throw it away when he saw something stuck inside the blade that he wouldn't have seen if the blade was cracked and rusted. Looking closely, he realized that the object seemed to be hidden in the blade, as if hiding it from somebody else. Using his enormous strength, Chad was able to break the blade in half, causing splinters of metal to rain down into the grass. Pulling the object out of the metal, Chad threw the sword away and held the object up to the sun to get a better look at it.

As he turned the object over in his hand, Chad began hearing a word he never knew before begin playing in his mind over and over, _'Val'anyr…Val'anyr…Val'anyr…'_ Deciding that the object was useful and important, Chad pocketed it and resumed his pace south.

'_**Your courage will fail you…'**_

Sure that he heard a voice this time, Chad quickly assumed a defensive stance, his eyes darting back and forth from side to side, trying desperately to find something that didn't want to be found. Treading carefully, Chad stopped moving in hopes of hearing any signs of movement that could lead him to the owner of the voice.

'_Ok, something strange is going on here,' _Chad thought turning around. _'The voice seems to be coming from the south, so I think I'll head north.'_

After a few minutes of walking, Chad found that he couldn't hear anything, not an animal or even the wind blowing by him. Looking down, he saw that the grass was blowing fiercely as if the wind was gusting by him. Quickly activating his left arm of the devil, Chad thought, _'something is cutting off my hearing, and I have a pretty good suspicion it is whatever is whispering to me.'_

Hearing some type of slithering and sucking sounds coming from behind him, Chad reared up his arm for an attack and found…nothing. Tensing up for an attack, Chad heard a voice whisper to him from behind his left ear, _**'You will die…'**_

Without hesitation, Chad turned around and punched the ground while shouting, "El Directo!" causing a skull-shaped crater to form and compact the dirt beneath it. After a moment when the dust cleared, Chad looked at his handiwork and to his surprise found nothing whatsoever. Just as he turned around, he caught a glint of something sparkling in the loosened dirt. Jumping down into the crater, he bent down and reached for the object when he heard an explosion coming from far in the distance…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you after me?" Nel asked.

"It's not that I'm after _you_, specifically. It's just that you are my target and, as such, I have to gather as much information about you as possible.

Nel narrowed her eyes in anger. The day started off smooth. She had just left the camp with help from the shaman and not twenty minutes later, a black portal appears on the ground and this woman pulls herself out of it.

"Information huh?" Nel questioned, not showing her annoyance, as she and the demon knight circled one another in the tall grass. "I just won't give you what you want."

Holding her rune-blade, Shareza responded, "Who said you had a choice in the matter girly. I'm going to get it, and if you die or get maimed in the process, that's only a bonus."

A few tense seconds passed. Nel's eyes never left the woman in front of her; a small part of her brain telling her the demon knight would attack her in the moment of distraction. Keeping eye contact, she slowly reached across her chest, her fingers twitching slightly as she reached for her zanpakuto, all the while thinking back on what she was told before, _'ok Nel, she said she is one of thirteen demon knights, whatever they are. My resurrection is out of the question unless I want to fight one of her friends and drew more attention then I want.'_

Just as her fingers touched the pommel of her zanpakuto, Nel noticed a slight shift in Shareza's eyes and quickly drew her sword out, blocking the thrust aimed at her heart and causing sparks to fly out as the blades fought for dominance. However, due to being an arrancar, Nel's enormous strength was easily able to repel the rune-blade and with a small push, forced Shareza back several yards.

Grinning, Shareza crossed her left arm over her body and started cracking the knuckles in her hand in anticipation. The green and black energy slowly materialized into existence, enveloping her entire hand in it. Cocking her arm back, she screamed, "Death Coil!" and punched the air in front of her, causing the energy to fly out towards Nel in the form of a cackling, flaming skull.

Surprised at the speed of the attack, Nel quickly dodged to the right as the attack flew by her, missing her head by a few hairs. Encouraged by her success, Shareza reared her arm back and let loose another death coil at Nel, who was in a position where she couldn't dodge a second attack.

At the same time as Shareza, Nel realized that no matter what, the second one was going to hit her. Realizing that her playing around might actually kill her, she decided that she has had enough. _'Consequences or not, I need to fight back!'_ Just as the second death coil came barreling through the dust and smoke from the first one, Nel opened her mouth and ate the attack in a matter of seconds.

Thinking that Nel was dead, Shareza laughed insanely and waited for the dust to clear so she could take in the sight of her mangled and bloody body. However, what she saw was the furthest thing from what she expected.

As the dust cleared, Shareza saw Nel perfectly fine, but for some reason holding her mouth shut with both hands clasped over it as if she was about to throw up

Disturbed, Shareza took a few steps back and asked, "What did you do to my attack girl?"

Instead of answering, Nel burped and threw up the demon knight's death coil into her unsuspecting face, encasing her in a massive explosion.

Once the energy left her mouth, Nel doubled over and began to dry-heave onto the ground. "That had to be the WORST tasting attack I have ever ate. Even cero's taste better than that. Note to self, don't ever try to eat one of those again."

"You can't harm me with my own attack girl," a voice called out from the smoke as a blast of ice came shooting towards her at terminal velocity. Without thinking, Nel quickly stood up and swept her right hand across her body just as the attack did, splitting it in half and causing dual plumes of smoke to block her from Shareza's view.

Not noticing Nel's negation of her attack, Shareza laughed and rushed Nel, her rune-blade held parallel to the ground and slashed at Nel through the smoke. Hearing the sound of metal hitting flesh, she yelled, "Ha! It seems you won't be able to entertain me after all…" before being cut off by what she saw.

Nel was unharmed by the attack and was actually holding her rune-blade in her left hand without any signs of damage or blood while her right hand held her zanpakuto once again.

"Im-Impossible! No one could stop a sword without any damage!" Shareza managed to blurt out.

Instead of answering, Nel just glared at Shareza silently, unnerving the insane demon knight.

With an enormous effort, Shareza managed to pull her rune-blade out of Nel's grip. Letting all restraint go, she charged Nel, her sword swinging wildly from all directions. Sighing, Nel brought her own blade up and blocked the first slash from the right. Reversing her grip, she blocked the attack from behind her and easily blocked all the attacks that the demon knight tried to hit her with.

Appearing one last time above Nel, Shareza gripped her rune-blade tightly with both hands and tried to cleave her in half when Nel lazily blocked the attack using only one hand on her zanpakuto.

Not at all perturbed by her lack of progress, Shareza let out an insane grin and said, "That's it girl, show me your strength." Bringing up her feet, she pushed herself off of Nel's zanpakuto and landed several yards back. Gripping her rune-blade, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, her rune-blade was glowing with sickly, yellow energy that seemed to ooze off the blade onto the ground.

Nel watched as she brought the blade up over her head while shouting, "I want you to show me what you got!"

Bringing the blade downwards, Shareza impacted her rune-blade into the ground. Nel quickly braced for the attack and when nothing happened, looked around thinking that she missed something. Turning to Shareza, Nel said, "Um, was that supposed to do something or not?"

Smiling, Shareza focused on Nel's eyes and replied, "Just wait girly. Just wait…"

Widening her eyes in realization, Nel leapt off to the left just as a seal appeared on the ground where she just was. A moment after it appeared, the seal seemed to explode into a pillar of unholy energy that seemed to never end. Relieved that the attack missed, Nel was forced to quickly use sonido when another seal appeared. She started to get worried as no matter where she would go, the seal would always appear and explode, causing her to constantly play by the demon knight's rules.

Laughing manically, Shareza said, "Ha, no matter how fast you are girl, my rune-blade can and will always find you. There's nowhere to run and nowhere you can hide." Pushing her blade deeper into the ground, her voice turned into a shout and finished, "Now, die!"

As the seal formed once again under her, Nel used sonido and disappeared, much to the disappointment of Shareza, "Come on you bitch! Stop running around and fight me already!"

"Why should I?" a voice called out from right behind her. Quickly spinning around with unholy energy dancing on her left hand, Shareza swung her arm at Nel who simply ducked out of the way. After a few seconds, Nel vanished and reappeared several yards waving to Shareza.

"What do you think you're doing girl?"

Pointing to herself, Nel replied, "Oh me? I'm just saying goodbye to you."

In realization of what Nel meant, Shareza looked down and saw her seal form directly under her. In the few seconds before it exploded upwards, she came to a realization, _'that bitch was playing me from the start! She knew if she appeared near me, I would forget about my attack! I am going to kill her, even if it takes me an eternity!'_ and screamed in pain and agony and her body was bombarded by the intense energy.

Waiting for a few moments to see whether Shareza was dead, Nel quickly turned on her heels and continued to head east, crossing the Gold Road like the shaman at Camp Taurago told her.

"You bitch!" a voice yelled as Nel turned back around, amazed at how the demon knight could still be alive. Pulling her body off of the ground, Shareza was in terrible shape. Her left arm was gone and her legs and chest had deep gashes that oozed blood out. "I will not die to a mortal like you," she screamed and charged at Nel, ignorant of the pain her dying body was telling her was there. "Now die-"

At that moment, an arrow forced its way out of her armor where her heart would be. Gasping for air, she turned around and focused on the Tauren with another arrow notched in his bow, "Oh crap…" was all she said before collapsing on the dusty ground.

"This day was starting off so well…" Nel said as the Tauren walked over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 is now finished. I worked really hard on this one so review. Next time has the continuations of Tatsuki and Rukia and Uryu. So it's going to be a long one!!!

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	12. Chapter 12: The Ranger Battle

I do not own the characters, ideas, and/or places from either Bleach or World of Warcraft and their respective universes. Tite Kubo and Blizzard® own them respectively and masterfully might I add, why else would I want to write about their characters. Anyway, any original characters in my story belong to me. Any comparisons to other fan fiction or series characters are entirely coincidental and not intentional and should be brought to my attention as soon as possible.

Blah blah ---- Normal Speech

_Blah blah_ ---- Thoughts

**Blah blah** --- Demons / Gods / Inner Hollow/ Dragons / Arrancar Released Form and any other higher beings

Note: This story starts taking place between the end of the Burning Crusade and right before Wrath of the Lich King. That means that characters and NPCs and enemies that were in the game before will still be in the story; until I move it forward that is

*Tatsuki's regular armor looks almost like a mix between the Dark Knight and the Dragoon armor from Final Fantasy XI for those that were confused, but completely dark purple and black.

*Chad = Sado. Only Ichigo calls him Chad, everyone else calls him Sado.

BLEACH INTO AZEROTH

Chapter 12: The Group Drifts Further Apart

The Lich King cast his gaze over his dominion of Icecrown from his citadel. While to his more intelligent servants such as the various lich and the members of the Cult of the Damned it would seem as if he were simply looking around, in actuality he was thinking over the battle only an hour ago. While never admitting it, the human from the Blasted Lands actually put up a greater fight than he anticipated.

What was worrying him was the boy's speed and he couldn't figure out how to counter it. He recalled several times during their skirmish when his eyes couldn't see him until he stopped to attack, and that was only barely at best. If he wasn't as powerful as he was, he might have lost the battle instead of just receiving a crack in his armor.

His eyes glowed as he mentally called out for one of his servants. Within seconds, a lich materialized out of thin air, its very presence causing frost to accumulate on the ground. Bowing as much as it was able to, it asked, "What is it that you require of me my liege?"

The Lich King focused his gaze on the lich, **"Amal'thazad, I have a special assignment for you."**

The undead seemed to be ecstatic at the prospect of a special mission and said, "What is it my liege? I will bring the might of the Scourge with me no matter how trivial the task it."

"**I need you to go over the Acherus in the Plaguelands where my death knights are being trained to take out the minor resistances in the area. Some unwanted and powerful interference is approaching them from the west. I want Light Hope's Chapel and the Scarlet Enclave utterly destroyed before he reaches them. Therefore you are going to help the new death knights get their abilities up to an acceptable level. Tell Mograine, Rivendare and Razuvious exactly what I told you and that I will be inspecting their progress soon enough."**

"As you command, " Amal'thazad replied before going to do as he was told.

When the lich was gone, the Lich King proceeded to open up a viewing portal of the girl he confronted trudging through the snow towards Wintergarde Keep. **"Hmm, she is more persistent that I anticipated. Let's see how far I can get her to go before she breaks…"**

xxxxxxx

_Several hours after the confrontation with Uryu…._

Erumar shambled through the bowels of the Undercity, passing abominations, giant constructs of stitched together corpses whose sole purpose is to guard the city from the Alliance and Scourge. After giving his mistress the report on the human's power she dismissed him with just a simple wave of her hand. Outraged, when he protested about the death of his partner and the possible weapon the human possessed, she simply claimed, "He should have been more careful then…."

As he exited the passageway from the antechamber where the Dark Lady and her demonic partner reside, his friend ambushed him. "Did you hear the rumor going around?" his friend asked him in a gravely voice as his rotten corpse stepped out of the shadows.

Curious, Erumar turned towards his friend and asked, "Rumor? What rumor?"

The Forsaken let out a hollow laugh and responded, "It appears that you're out of the loop." Seeing his friend getting angry with his stalling, he coughed and continued, "Well, anyway, the rumor goes that immediately after you delivered your report, which…" he trailed off as he looked to be lost in thought while counting on his fingers, "…was about ten or fifteen minutes ago, the Dark Lady left to go out on a hunt."

Clapping his hands together, Erumar rubbed them in anticipation of what was going to happen when he asked, "How long has it been since the last hunt? A couple of months at the most?"

As the pair of Forsaken reached a bridge that crossed the moat of slime and toxic chemicals that separated the outer ring of the Undercity from the inner sanctum, his friend seemed to mull over the question before saying, "You know Erumar, I haven't the foggiest idea when it was. All I remember is the painful screams of torture as the Dark Lady hunted him down, which was lucky for me because I happened to be working near where she was hunting."

"Who was it last time that she hunted?"

His friend had a gleeful look on his decomposed face as he remembered, "Oh, I believe it was some dwarf who believed himself a good enough hunter to take out Lady Sylvanas. However, in the end a living hunter is no match for a dark ranger." Getting a downcast look, he finished, "But even after knowing all that I still can't remember when he was tortured."

"When it happened doesn't matter," Erumar concluded as he finally managed to one-up his friend in the conversation, "However what does matter is that whenever she goes out on a hunt, someone always ends up dead."

"I don't think that applies in this case, the Dark Lady is already dead," he friend pointed out, much to the ire of Erumar.

Pushing on the back of his head and causing him to stumble and fall into the green moat, Erumar said, "You damn well know what I meant," as his friend broke the surface muttering curses in his general direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki banged her fist down on the table and shouted at the person leaning against the wall, "Why the hell are you keeping me here?"

Lord Tony Romano let out a heavy sigh and dragged his hand across his face in frustration. "Because," he started, turning his head toward Tatsuki, "That enormous magic surge half an hour ago sent half the city's mages into a panic and a frenzy over the intensity and certain characteristics of it. Therefore it was in your best interests to be taking to our headquarters for protection."

Not taking his excuse, Tatsuki huffed and responded, "I don't see how that has anything to do with me. Besides I can take care of myself."

Romano let out a groan. When the escort came running into SI:7 headquarters, he thought that someone not important would watch her until the panic subsided. But then Matthias caught him as he was trying to leave and told him, _'Tony, you are in charge of this girl while the city is in an uproar. Make sure she is not seen or heard. Remember, the walls have eyes and ears and they are not all friendly.'_

Feeling a twitch, he looked down and saw his hand reaching towards one of his daggers. Promptly pushing himself off the wall, he walked towards the window that overlooked the rogue training posts before he did something he might regret later but would really appreciate now.

Not getting an answer she liked, Tatsuki pulled her feet off the table they were resting on and stomped the wooden floors in frustration, causing the floorboards to creak and groan in response. That was another thing that was pissing her off. Ever since she tried to activate her armor in the forest, it has felt strange and foreign to her.

No matter how many times she tried to will it away like Urahara taught her and Chad to do, this new armor didn't seem to want to leave. In fact, it seemed as if it was glued onto her. However, there was a small upside to her situation. While the armor seemed to weigh a lot as shown the impact they had on the floor, they seemed practically weightless to her. The runes on the armor that seemed to glow into existence sporadically concerning her over their meanings but since they didn't do anything apparent she decided to leave them alone.

Tatsuki's eyes drifted over to Romano, who seemed to be staring out of the window lost in his own mind. Taking the opportunity to look around, she got up out of the chair and walked over to the railing of the spiral stairs that led down to the lower levels of the building. While what she could see was limited, Tatsuki could hear various people running around in a hurry. Letting out a small victorious smirk, she thought, _'If they're this panicked over Ichigo's bankai at this distance, I wonder how they will react up close and personal…'_

Getting his anger and irritation back down to a level where he would kill anyone right off the bat, Romano turned around and noticed Tatsuki out of her seat and leaning over the railing of the stairs, in full view of anyone who happened to look up. Rushing over in a burst of speed that didn't seem possible for a man of his age he grabbed the back of Tatsuki shirt and forcibly pushed her back away from the edge.

As she was about to yell at him for his unprovoked attack, Tatsuki noticed that he was watching the stairs where she just was as if he was hiding from his own comrades. Due to her anger at Romano, she failed to notice the runes on her armor grow a little more pronounced as well as the armor creeping a little bit more up her waist under it was just under her shirt

"What the hell was that for you asshole?"

Instead of answering Tatsuki, Tony Romano let out a small sigh of relief when he realized that no one managed to see Tatsuki and walked briskly back to Tatsuki. Giving her one of the coldest glares she'd ever seen, he commanded, "You are _not_ to be seen nor heard. In fact, to the rest of the people here besides me, my commander and the people you escorted you do not even exist. No one else knows you're up here and I would like to keep it that way."

Averting his staring to her waist, Tatsuki started to get a tick mark on her forehead and was about to knee him in the groin for being a pervert when he asked her, "Was that armor of yours always up to your stomach or are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

Turning around so that Romano could catch of glimpse of anything, Tatsuki lifted up the bottom of her shirt so that she could get a better look at the armor. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she saw what the armor was doing. Instead of just being on her legs, it seemed to be recreating the entire suit of armor and was actually growing upwards. _'Well, at least the armor is growing to cover every inch of my body. I would tear it off my body if it happened to be like in that anime…'_ she thought relieved.

Facing Romano again, she asked, "Do you have anything that can cover up this armor? It seems its' going to be tacky until it finishes forming."

Nodding he went over to one of the cabinets, "You are very lucky you arrived today. One of my agents just got back from being undercover as a priest and she just returned the dress." Pulling out a large blue and green dress, he let out a smirk and said, "This will do nicely."

Grumbling, Tatsuki grabbed the dress and muttered, "At least its better then nothing. But the minute this armor stops whatever it is doing, the dress is gonna burn!"

As she forced the dress down over her head and shirt, she sighed in relief when she could not see any of the armor under it. She was so busy with making sure the dress didn't ruin her image that she did not see Romano shift his gaze and casually walk over to the table where several of his daggers were laying out in display. Picking one up, he flipped it up in the air once before grabbing the handle and throwing it at a wall, causing a person to fall out and collapse onto the floor, his blood seeping into the wooden boards from his neck.

"Damn Defias are getting bolder and bolder, but also are getting more idiotic if they think they can sneak in on me." Seeing Tatsuki's horrified face, Romano said, "Oh get over it, if I didn't kill him he was going to try and kill you. However…" he trailed off as his eyes shined with a fresh idea.

Going over to the railing, he let out a series of almost indistinguishable whistles and sounds. A few seconds later Tatsuki got over her shock as she barely heard several feet coming up the stairs, which she was lucky to hear at all, thanks to Urahara's brutal training in flash steps.

Stepping back, Romano looked over five figures knelt on the ground in front of him in respect. One of them stood back up and asked, "What is it that you want of us Lord Romano?"

Without missing a beat, Romano gestured over to the dead Defias rogue bleeding onto the floor, "The Defias are getting bolder men. While they don't have the skill to take me on, the fact of the matter is that they got in here. This can only mean one of two things. Either they are getting better or they have a man or a woman on the inside. Over here…" he trailed off as he looked at Tatsuki who was fidgetting with her dress so that she wouldn't have to look at the body, "is a important diplomat who was on their way to Lady Prestor. While she doesn't normally allow us into the Keep, I'll believe she'll make an exception if the Defias are trying to assassinate this fine lady."

"Yes Lord Romano," the men said while saluting him and went back downstairs with Tatsuki following behind them.

Waiting a few moments for his men and Tatsuki to leave, Romano turned around towards the window and asked, "I take it you enjoyed our little performance Osborne?"

A pair of hands came down over the edge of the window the second the owner was recognized. Gripping the edge of the window frame, the owner of the hands pulled themselves into the room with a flip, landing in a cloud of soot. Coughing, Osborne grumbled, "Damn Soot," as he tried to clean the black powder off of his purple shirt.

"I don't see how a rogue of your standing can wear such, how can I say this…flamboyant colors."

Osborne chuckled and sat down, gesturing Romano to join him, "When you get to my level, your taste of clothing doesn't matter."

Offering him a drink, Romano chuckled and responded, "True, true. Anyway, do you understand the plan?"

"One of your better ones Romano. If I had to, I'd say Matthias would be damn proud of it." Taking a swig of beer he said, "Your plan hinges on Katrana actually letting your men into the keep. How are you going to get around that little road block?"

"Simple," Romano responded with a glint in his eyes. "Prestor asked specifically for _us_ to bring that girl, I think Tatsuki was her name, rather weird name if you ask me. Therefore it is our duty to escort the girl all the way to her."

Looking at the corpse of the Defias in the corner, Osborne said, "Did you have to do _that_ in front of her? You saw her reaction."

Romano broke out into a fit of laughter, "I needed an excuse, that's all. He was just the perfect bait to get us into the keep. I basically let that rogue think his skills were good enough to get in here so when I killed him, it looked like their was a traitor letting the Defias spy on us."

"Ah," Osborne replied, "A double ploy, something that Matthias taught all of us, to various degrees of success, mind you."

Raising their arms, the two agents of SI:7 clanked glasses and said, "To Stormwind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gritting his teeth, Uryu leapt to the left behind a tree, avoiding the multitude of magical arrows that seemed to be endless. He waited for the barrage to end before going back to continue the battle. Jumping back out, he turned towards the figure and let off a salvo of his own arrows just as she did, the opposing arrows canceling each other out, blue energy clashing with magical wood, each holding their own for a second before disintegrating into nothingness.

_It was about thirty minutes after the confrontation at the farm that he first met this woman. He was walking down the road when he heard a twig snap. While nothing knew in a forest, the fact that this particular forest was practically deserted sent his senses on edge. Ignoring the sound for the moment, he kept walking along but couldn't get the suspicion out of his head that he was being followed. Proceeding cautiously so as to not be ambushed, he knew something was wrong when around a bend in the road, there stood a figure wearing a dark brown cloak to cover its features._

"_Can I help you?" Uryu asked, getting into his Quincy stance with his wrist held out just it case her reasons for being here were hostile and he needed to call out his bow quickly._

_The figure started to laugh and Uryu suspected that it was actually a woman. She then clapped her hands together and exclaimed excitedly, "Oh! It seems by your stance that you are preparing for a fight. Any reason you might be thinking that?"_

_Not at all fooled by her childish manners, Uryu narrowed his gaze as he remember the feeling of being constantly watched and said, "I think that someone of your skill should already know that answer. After all, you were the one following me. I think I should be asking you that question. Don't you agree?"_

_Within Uryu's speech, the whole attitude of the woman shifted. She lost her childish mannerisms, her arms and legs started tensing up as it preparation for battle and her face became cold and distance with her glowing eyes entirely focused on Uryu. "Well," she finally responded, her voice coming out as icy daggers to Uryu, "it seems as if you've found me out. That's mighty clever of you human."_

"_You're the second person to call me a human besides those two walking corpses before. You don't seem to be like them, so I'll ask you just once, who are you?"_

_The woman let out a hollow laugh and responded," You'll have to beat it out of me," and summoned a bow into existence at the same time Uryu called his out. Surprised, she raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is that?"_

_Smirking, he told her, "Like you said, you'll have to beat it out of me," and jumped into the forest, closely pursued by the woman._

Uryu and the woman stared at each other for a moment as the energy in the air from their clashes settled down. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he was starting to wonder where exactly she was keeping all of her arrows. Sure his were pulled from the very energy of his soul but her arrows were made out of some type of wood and he couldn't see any type of quiver on her back. All throughout his musing, the woman paced back and forth on a branch in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, seemingly amused with his pondering about her skills.

All of a sudden the woman smiled and Uryu tensed as she let off a barrage of arrows faster than she did before, surprising Uryu before he was ready for it. Shocked, he quickly focused his reiryoku in his legs and rockets backwards off of the branch as the arrows flew towards him. Taking aim, he released a supercharged arrow at the branch he was just on. The arrow impacted and exploded, causing the giant branch to splinter into thousands of pieces, blocking almost all of the arrows from reaching Uyru, who dodged the remaining arrows easily.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Uryu fled towards the Plaguelands, hoping that he could lose her either on the way there or defeat her somehow. Hearing a slight crack coming from his right, he immediately stopped moving, he body trying to jerk forward due to his momentum. As he managed to stop completely, he saw a dozen arrows fly by in front of him, exactly where he would have been if he had kept moving.

'_How fast is she and where does she keep getting these arrows?'_ he thought as he turned and fired several arrows to block hers.

Thinking of a plan, Uryu smirked as she released more arrows. Just as the arrows were about to pierce him, he vanished and reappeared just as the arrows passed and released several dozen of his own, briefly shocking the woman with his impromptu tactic.

Quickly getting over her brief shock, the woman smirked and stepped back, disappearing into the shadows of the forest just as the arrows impacted against the tree. Upset over this new ability of his enemy, Uryu looked around the morning forest, trying to figure out where the woman could come back out.

Briefly closing his eyes so that he could think, Uryu tried to come up with a solution, _'ok, think Uryu. She disappeared into the shadows only when I surprised her. Therefore she must either be extremely confident in her skills to not use it any other time or may not be able to. I have to get her into a position where she cannot use that ability quickly.'_

His eyes snapped back open in realization of the perfect attack. But the problem was that he needed to draw her into a position where she would believe she has total control of the battle. Looking around and putting his plan into motion, he leapt off further to the east, hoping to draw her back out of the shadows.

Uryu heard the telltale sound of his opponent's invisibility ability wearing off and decided to put his plan in motion. Waiting for her to attack him, he leapt straight up into the sky as the arrows passed harmlessly below him. Pulling the string of his bow back, he concentrated and gathered as much reiryoku as he could, the excess energy forming into a wing-like structure on his left shoulder. When it was fully formed, Uryu silently cursed about his lack of power, _'Damn, it seems like half power is the max I can do at the moment…'_

When he leapt up into the air, the woman was intrigued at what he was doing. Stopping her attacks to see what the human was planning, she was amazed at the amount of power he was gathering and decided to retreat until a more opportune time. Attempting to mesh back into the shadows, she was shocked when she discovered that the very shadows she commanded were retreating from the powerful light emitting from the human above her. _'What power…'_ she thought as her mind kept coming back to a certain blade of light.

Uryu furrowed his brow and said to his pursuer over the hum of his bow, "I think I've let this chase go on long enough!" Pulling the string back, he released all the reiryoku gathered at his shoulder and yelled, "Licht Regen!" The moment his hand let go of the string, 500 arrows simultaneously materialized out of thin air and hit the woman, making her scream in pain and breaking the sound barrier on the way with a loud snap, causing an explosion to reverberate throughout the dying forest.

Xxxxxx

The agents grouped together for support around Tatsuki, who was in the middle under guard from all four directions. The leader of the escort walked forward towards the royal guards and commanded, "We have brought Lady Prestor's personally recommended guest. We need you to clear the way into the keep."

Instead of moving, the guards did as they were expected and simply tightened their formation in front of the keep, their swords were held at the ready in case the situation happened to escalate into violence.

"What is going on out here?" a voice commanded as its owner descended from the keep towards the confrontation.

"Highlord Bolvar!" the guards exclaimed and fell down onto one knee in respect for their leader.

"I'm going to ask it one more time, what is going on out here? You are supposed to be working together to defend the city from threats such as the Horde and here you are bickering amongst each other like children!" Bolvar yelled at the group of rogues and guards, effectively cowering them into silence.

The leader of the escort, a human rogue by the name of Thomas, stepped forward before any of the guards could present their side of the event and said, "You lordship, we were personally requested by Lady Prestor to escort this lady into the city and to keep her safe until such time."

Nodding slightly, Bolvar agreed, "Yes, yes. I talked to her about that just this morning. However…" he trailed off as he took a long look at every member of SI:7 present, "…what you just told me entails only into the city not into the keep. Therefore I think it would be in this fine ladies-"

"Tatsuki, my name is Tatsuki. I hate being referred to as a thing."

"My apologies, Tatsuki." Bolvar said as he bowed slightly to show he was sorry. Turning back to Thomas, he continued, "I think Tatsuki here should get escorted by our guards from here on out since there aren't any major problems that I can see."

"While I would gladly agree with you on any other day," Thomas started saying as he motioned for the other four agents to bring Tatsuki to the front, "today happens to be a very different day. I'm sure half the city felt that blast of magic earlier. But what no one knows is that their was a breach of security at SI:7."

Shocked at how the division with the most assassins and spies in the entire city had a breach of security that caused them actual concern, Bolvar could only stutter out, "A breach of security? How? By whom?"

Clearing his throat with a series of coughs, Thomas stood at attention and responded, "Earlier, around twenty minutes ago. Our Lord Romano was overseeing a guest, this very lady here," to which he got a glare from Tatsuki. Ignoring her gaze, he continued, "when he noticed a Defias rogue in his very room. To be blunt Lord Bolvar, it appears that the Defias Brotherhood is getting more and more brazen. Our leader believes that they could not have gotten into our headquarters without any inside help."

"Are you telling me," Bolvar asked, "that there is a traitor in SI:7?"

Seeing Blovar take the bait, Thomas snagged him with, "Quite possibly. However I'm not privy to all the details. That's why it was best believed to escort her in ourselves because if we were sabotaged, who else could be as well?"

"You make a valid point," Bolvar admitted." Therefore I will allow it this time and this time only. However, there is going to be one stipulation. Only two of you agents, including you, are allowed in."

"Very well," Thomas said. Pointing to a random escort, he said, "You there! Let's go. The rest of you go back to headquarters and tell Lord Romano of our situation."

As the two rogues and Tatsuki were escorted into Stormwind Keep, no one noticed Thomas nod to a familiar shadow that seemed to be following them into the castle…

xxxxx

Landing on his feet, Uryū released his bow back into its component reiryoku and panted hard. Obviously, he thought, it was a lot harder to use his spiritual-based attacks in this world then in his own. Collapsing on the ground, he gathered his breath. After a minute of recovering his energy, he started to walk through the forest back in the direction of the road, massaging his shoulder due to the strain on it from firing hundreds of arrows simultaneously. If he had stuck around, he would have noticed a pair of perfectly intact arms force their way of the debris and fire a single arrow at Uryū.

Hearing the whistling of the arrow through the air, Uryu smirked and quickly stuck out his hand and plucked the arrow out of the air, snapping it in two with little effort. Turning back around, he put up a brave front while he was actually exhausted. Adjusting his glasses, he glared and said, "I have to admit that was a most impressive display. I don't think I could have pulled off that move without looking at where I was aiming."

When the woman did not make any movements, Uryu scoffed and said, "I know you're perfectly fine. Only someone who isn't injured could have pulled that move off."

Seeing no point in keeping up the charade, the woman easily pulled herself out of the debris, pushing off trees weighing hundreds of pounds with ease and dusted herself off before turning back to look at Uryu. Smirking, she glared with her red eyes trying to intimidate Uryu, who shrugged it off by saying, "You call that a glare? I've gotten stronger glares from Ichigo on his off days."

Putting the word 'Ichigo' away for future study she prepared to fight him, calling her dark bow back into existence and grabbed several arrows out of thin air. "Please," Uryu started while preparing to attack, "You couldn't hit me before, how has that changed now?"

Hearing that, the woman's face scrunched up in anger and hatred towards the human. How dare he mock and humiliate her again and again! In all the years as a ranger general, she had never met someone besides her sisters who could match or exceed her in skill and yet, before her very eyes, was a human who was not only beating her, but mocking her as well. Taking advantage of his relaxed state, she put as much energy into her next shot as possible and whispered, "Aimed Shot."

Uryu saw the arrow come towards him easily enough and dodged to the left but turned around after hearing a series of _pings_ reverberate through the forest. Looking around, he noticed the around ricocheting and bouncing off the trees, gaining speed and power as it did so. Within seconds, the arrow barreled towards him and he was forced to jump over it as it sailed below him.

"Do you like it?" the woman mockingly asked Uryu as he continued to avoid the deadly arrow. "This attack takes time to charge, which is why I never used it, but once it is fired, it will continue to follow a target until the target is killed! And you were such a worthy opponent…"

Uryu was starting to get tired from dodging the impossibly fast arrow, his extended battle against this woman finally starting to wear him down. _'However…'_ he thought as he vanished and reappeared several meters to the right as the arrow came at him again, _'…it is probably a desperation attack on her part. She controls the arrow with her energy and is most likely only using it because she is just as tired as I am, even though she hides it very well. But I need to end this charade of a battle before I am totally exhausted.'_

Waiting for the arrow to attack him again, Uryu unsheathed and charged up one of his Seele Schnienders, the blade composed of the familiar blue-white energy that all Quincy's possessed. The woman stared at the Seele Schneider in Uryu's hand in a mix of awe and fear, awe for the human's ability to call upon enough of the light to give the Ashbringer a challenge and fear because one major attack from it at any of her vitals could easily destroy her very being.

The woman tensed and waited for Uryu to attack her but was surprised when he quickly spun on his left heel and cleaved the aimed shot in two with the Seele Schneider, the two halves of the arrow disintegrating a few feet after their separation. Without turning back around, he told her, "I believe it's time we ended our game," while inwardly he was starting to get dizzy from the extended battle. Focusing all of his remaining reiryoku to his legs, he disappeared from the woman's sight, leaving her alone in the forest.

The woman was baffled at the spell that the human had been casting throughout their battle. Over and over her mind tried to come up with solutions on how he was able to instantaneously teleport himself without any incantation or chant. Letting out a deep breath, she decided that the hunt was over and started jumping through the trees back toward the Undercity, careful to avoid any of the patrols by the Scarlet Crusaders from the north.

Reaching the ground, she pulled the hood back over her head so that only her red, glowing eyes were visible and started walking when a deep, gravely voice called out to her, **"So, is he everything the report said he was Syvlanas?"**

The woman pursed her lips before replying, "No," the voice seemed surprised until the woman continued, "He is even more then what the scout reported. During that little battle, he was able to best several of my most powerful moves and could even call upon the light more than any paladin in existence!" Clenching her fist in anger, she said, "He even managed to beat me in the end. But next time he won't be so lucky…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here is chapter 12. Was very fun to write. Anyway, keep up with the reviews. Will not post next chapter with at least 10 more reviews TOTAL

~Bahamut_Reishiki


	13. Notice2

Dear Loyal, if any, Readers:

My time at college as forced me to prioritize over the last couple of months. Therefore, i have decided to start this story off in a different direction, in a more AU universe. Just to give something back, this beginning has been sitting on my Hard-drive for the last 4 months, forgotten.

Illusia Lune sighed as she took a look around her inn. While the soldier of the 7th Legion were some of the best in Northrend, off the battlefield they were just like any other man when very drunk: rude and lecherous. In the last hour alone she had to knock out three soldiers who wanted a "better relationship" with her. After that, the rest were too afraid or drunk to try anything. It wasn't the soldiers' actions that were bothering her; it was the little pieces of news that she was hearing from the various patrons.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, that damn Naxxramas appeared right outside the keep just a few nights ago…"

"Is it true that most of the villagers are dead and that the rest fled up here?"

"…Hundreds of Scourge are coming out of that blasted citadel with no end in sight…"

"How can we fight against Naxxramas? We barely fought it off the first time and now it has the home field advantage…"

Looking out the window into the cold, snowy keep, she started to pick up several empty mugs when she caught a glimpse of someone running through the snow. While not a problem due to Wintergarde Keep's proximity to Naxxramas and the need for up-to-date news on Kel'Thuzad, it was the person running that drew her attention: High Commander Lynore Windstryke. Known for her infinite patience, she was never seen running anywhere, for her to actually be running could only be bad news.

Illusia let out another sigh as she got back to her job. Picking up a tray, she starting collecting the empty mugs before the soldiers could break them. Balancing the tray on her hip, the night elf looked out upon the snowy landscape when something caught her eye. Squinting to get a better look, she turned to the nearest 7th Legion.

"Hey Urik, do you know who that is?"

The gryphon commander was brought out of his chat with his friends and said, "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Putting the tray down, she pointed out the window at the closing figure and repeated, "There seems to be someone running towards my inn at full speed. I thought you might be able to recognize them."

"Oh my…" the innkeeper whispered as she made room for the injured person. Placing her on the table nearest the fireplace, the soldier who brought her in was approached by Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, who literally ran from the keep down to the inn.

"So, who do you think she is?" he asked the scout.

"I don't know. I found her half frozen to death on the western edge of the bronze dragonshrine. When I went to pick her up, something interesting caught my eye."

"What?" Dawnbringer asked.

"You know how usually there is a constant Scourge present in the northern areas of the Dragonblight?" Getting a nod of agreement, the scout continued, "The strange thing is that when I picked her up, the undead seemed to retreat out of our way"

Dawnbringer frowned in worry; the Lich King was not one to let such an easy target get away, living or not. And with Kel'Thuzad nearby in Naxxramas, he was taking no prisoners. "This is not good, not good at all. If the Lich King let her go, there's no telling what misfortunes are going to happen to those that stand in his way."

"So what do you plan to do with her?"

"The same thing we do with all of our injured and sick: treat them. The Lich King wants her for some reason and we can't let him have her. So we'll wait for her to wake up and ask her ourselves."

Xxxx

Renji stared at the portal in front of him for a second before turning to Tyrande and asking, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry about it. Many people take portals like this everyday and only a few have accidents," the high priestess replied.


	14. Story Rewrite Coming Soon!

I know that I have been away for a long, long….*looks at watch then calendar*…time. But I would like all of my faithful readers to be happy that I will be rewriting this story from scratch while keeping the same basic story within the coming week.

When I first started writing this story, I had the _entire story_ plotted out in my mind. It has taken a couple of years for my writing skills to improve to the point where I can convey the story I wanted to the best of my abilities.

The new version of Bleach Into Azeroth begins on **Saturday May 19****th**** !**


	15. Revised Chapter 3 Live!

I am updating here so that I do not upset people following my current story by posting an Update Notice instead of a new chapter. A new chapter will be posted there soon. Sorry if I disappointed any readers with this.

As I was saying, the new and improved Chapter 3 is up for **Bleached into Azeroth**with new dialogue fight scenes, and a new description of Tatsuki's armor and its abilities.

Please go read and review.

~Bahamut_Reishiki


End file.
